


Just One Week

by sharkeu



Category: BLACKPINK, GOT7
Genre: Adult Life, Angst, Commitment, Exes, F/M, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, JinJi, Married Life, a bit gotpink, blackpink - Freeform, but not so much sorry, daddy (literally) jaebum, i miss jinji so much, i still suck at tags but this is fun lmao, jenbum (ofc), or idk lets see lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeu/pseuds/sharkeu
Summary: Make things work for a week—that’s what ex lovers Jinyoung and Jisoo (who just happened to hate each other so much) agreed to do when they were forced to babysit their best friends’ daughter, Jieun. Just a week.Little did they know it can take them just one week to work it all out.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wow, I haven’t had honey butter chips in years.” Jisoo said, reaching for a big packet of the said chips from the snack section.

“What?” Jennie appears behind her with fruit-flavored snacks in hand and puts it in their cart. “Isn’t it your favorite?”

“It was.” Jisoo corrected. “But he hates them.”

Jennie rolls her eyes. “He hates all kinds of chips.”

“It’s unhealthy.” Jisoo said.

“Of course, they are.” Jennie agreed. “That’s why they’re good.”

Jisoo laughs, putting the pack back to its place but Jennie stopped her.

“You’re already drooling. Just buy it.” Jennie said.

Jisoo looks like she’s thinking about getting it but puts it back.

“He hates it.” She repeated as she turns to their cart and pushes it away.

“So, what?” Jennie argued, sneaking behind Jisoo to get the said pack of chips and throws it onto their cart. “These are my groceries and I’m buying it. For you.”

Jisoo only shakes her head, surrendering, as she continues to push the cart to the next food section.

“Seriously,” Jennie starts. “Your boyfriend’s controlling even your groceries now?”

“He’s just concerned about my health—our health.” Jisoo explained.

“ _He’s just concerned about our health_.” Jennie mocks her longtime friend as she reaches for a bottle of milk from the dairy fridge. “You’re not even living together for him to obsess over your health like that.”

Jisoo laughs it off. “Brave of you to say that when you keep on buying whole milk even though you like almond milk more just because it turns Jaebum’s stomach in shambles.”

“We’re married.” Jennie replied so casually, not even a bit hurt from Jisoo’s attack.

If there’s one thing that Jennie is unapologetically proud of in her life, it’s that being married to Jaebum. Even though there were quite a lot of battles they fought in the past—Jennie’s parents being against the relationship at first, Jennie getting knocked up out of wedlock, getting married with no plans and savings at all—are just some of those battles, Jennie will never have it any other way. Even after almost ten years of being with Jaebum, she’s still happily in love. Lucky her.

Jisoo just pushes the cart away, wanting to end the topic already—which ends up successful because Jennie has her attention already diverted to the butter section, thinking carefully which brand to buy.

It’s not unusual for Jennie to give Jisoo random pep talks about her relationship, it’s something that she gets used to already. It seems like the nagging has taken over Jennie ever since starting a family. Jisoo doesn’t mind, she feels like an extended family member of the Ims anyway. She’s practically part of the household, why else would she be here doing the groceries with Jennie?

“Stay over for dinner.” Jennie told Jisoo as they load her car with the groceries they bought.

“Why? It’s Saturday.” Jisoo replied, noting that the couple always prefers to have their Saturday nights to themselves. “Are we celebrating something?”

“Not really.” Jennie replied, shutting the trunk. “Jieun just misses you.”

Jisoo’s face immediately lit up at the sound of her favorite goddaughter’s name.

“That looks pretty good to me.” Jinyoung told Jaebum.

He has his arms crossed on his chest, examining the newly-done wooden chair in front of him.

“Is it?” Jaebum asked.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung loosens up his arms and walks to the chair.

Jinyoung was about to sit on it when Jaebum gently pulls the chair away. Jinyoung squats mid sit.

“Hey, don’t!” Jaebum said. “This one’s up for import.”

Jinyoung made a face before straightening his back and putting his hands on his pockets.

“That’s all?” He asked, walking further inside the workshop and checking out other furniture—all of which Jaebum and Jennie made by hand. “You called me here to your workshop for that? You could’ve just sent me a photo.”

Jaebum grabs a cloth from under his desk and starts wiping the chair.

“Actually, there’s more favor I need you to do.” Jaebum replied.

Jinyoung stopped. “What is it?”

Jaebum didn’t answer and finishes up wiping the chair instead. Then, he stands.

“How about you stay for dinner?” He asked.

Jinyoung gave him a look.

“Jieun keeps on talking about you. She probably misses you.” Jaebum explained, taking off his work apron.

“I picked her up from school the other day.” Jinyoung said. “And it’s a Saturday.”

Jaebum cleans up, ready to close the workshop for the day.

“What’s the real deal?” Jinyoung asked, following Jaebum towards the door.

Jaebum still didn’t answer, focused on closing down. He steps out of the door and Jinyoung follows behind him, waiting for an explanation.

“Just come up, okay?” Jaebum said, turning to him after locking the door. “I don’t want Jieun to throw tantrums over dinner again.”

Jaebum turns away and walks to the staircase behind the shop, leading to their small home.

When Jennie got pregnant, neither her nor Jaebum have enough savings to start a family. Neither of them even live on their own yet. They just graduated and didn’t have stable jobs. But as soon as they got married—shotgun, with Jennie pregnant at three months—they just know that they have to make it work. So, they quit their low paying jobs and used the money they got from the wedding to start a small business, starting over with the little workshop they got as a gift from Jaebum’s father.

It’s a clear gamble but, hey, doesn’t love supposed to win it all? And they did. Five years later, here they are a happy family their little princess, Jieun, and a blooming furniture business to worry about.

Jinyoung thinks about it for a while until he surrenders and follows Jaebum up to the Im’s haven.

“You have to do something about these stairs, man.” Jinyoung says, halfway through the stairs. “Jieunnie is getting active already, this is not safe for kids.”

Jaebum’s phone suddenly rings so he immediately takes his phone from his back pocket and answers the call, making an abrupt stop, surprising Jinyoung and almost making him trip.

“See? This is what I’m talking about!” Jinyoung pointed out, grabbing the stairs’ wooden railings.

Jaebum ignored him and answered the call instead.

“Yeah, yeah. We’re on our way.” Jaebum mumbles. “You?”

Jaebum stayed in place rather than continuing to climb up the stairs, blocking Jinyoung and making him impatient. Jinyoung slaps him in the shoulder so, he turns around and blocked Jinyoung with his back.

“What the hell, man?” Jinyoung gives up.

Jaebum ignored him again and remained firm on his spot, just listening on the other end of the line.

“Okay, oka—wait, what?” Jaebum dropped his shoulder, unintentionally making a turn. “No. We’re almost at the door.”

Jinyoung took it as an opportunity to walk past him and climb further up the stairs.

“Hey, wait!” Jaebum follows him up but almost tripped in panic, just letting Jinyoung get on top of the stairs.

Jinyoung turns to him, only to stick his tongue out, like the immature man that he is. He turns back to the door. He presses the door’s passcode with no problem at all and Jaebum could only hate himself for letting their best friend know their own home’s passcode.

“Your favorite uncle is here, Jieunnie!”

Jinyoung greets as he swings the door open, ready for Jieun to come running to his arms, like she always does when he arrives. But instead, he gets a different kind of welcome. Much colder and way more disappointing. It doesn’t feel like a welcome at all.

The paper towels, which she was supposed to be brought at the table, dramatically drops from her hands as soon as Jisoo heard the voice. She turns her head to the door, as if she needed that confirmation, and her soul felt like leaving her body at the sight of the man at the door.

Jinyoung and Jisoo stare at each other for a long time. It was as if the world stopped spinning, the time stopped ticking, and everything turns gray—like an old melodramatic film. It has been years and it wasn’t like this is the first time they saw each other since the breakup but _this_ happens all the time. That feeling of instant regret of being in a place; the feeling of wanting to teleport away from this place—that’s how they feel whenever they found themselves in the same place.

“I’m leaving.” Jisoo said sharply, she didn’t even pick up the paper towel and immediately walks to the door, grabbing her coat and bag on her way.

“No, I’m leaving.” Jinyoung said, beating Jisoo to the door.

He turned back ready to leave but Jaebum stopped him and pushes him inside.

“Just stay for dinner, okay?” Jaebum told him.

“What? No, I can’t.” Jinyoung protested but Jaebum is already pushing him further inside.

“Then, I will leave.” Jisoo insisted, continuing to walk to the door but Jaebum quickly grabs her arm and drags her along.

“You stay too.” Jaebum said.

“Hey, let me go!”

“Stop being childish. Let go!”

Jisoo and Jinyoung protested but Jaebum used all his strength to bring them inside.

“Calm down, you two.” Jennie appears on the dining area, putting plates on the table. “It’s not like this is the first time you’re seeing each other since your breakup.”

Jinyoung wiggled himself out of Jaebum’s grip. “Well, it’s not like we should be delighted seeing each other after the break up.”

Jisoo gave him a sharp glare, not sure whether she’ll agree or be offended with Jinyoung’s remark. So, she diverted her attention to Jaebum instead and pushed him away.

“What is this?” she asked, crossing her arms on her chest, then turned to Jennie.

“Where’s Jieun?”

“Jieun is not here?” Jinyoung asked, talking to Jaebum.

“She’s spending the night at Jennie’s Mom’s place.” Jaebum replied, walking to take the place beside Jennie.

“You said she wants to see me!” Jisoo pointed out.

Jinyoung scoffed. “At least they have the same alibi.”

Jisoo tries her best to remain calm over Jinyoung’s unnecessary remarks.

“Did you trick us to get here?” Jisoo asked. “Why would you even do that? I thought you’re done doing that.”

Jinyoung bursts into laughter and that’s when Jisoo lost it. She turned to him with an annoyed look while Jennie and Jaebum can only look at him with a mix of confusion and worry.

“Why are you laughing?” Jisoo asked.

“I… I don’t…” Jinyoung tries to mumble in between laughs. He walks to the dining table and takes a seat. “I don’t know what the hell these two is working on but if it’s annoying you, it’s working so well.”

“What?” Jisoo mumbles in disbelief.

“Oh, shut up, Jinyoung!” Jennie cried. “You’re not helping.”

“Are we not annoying her?” Jinyoung asked. “Because I’m doing _so_ well.”

Jisoo groans and turned to the couple. “Okay. That’s it. I’m leaving.”

“Jisoo, wait!” Jennie stops her. “Can you hear us out first? Please?”

Jisoo knows Jennie so well that she can hear the desperation in her voice and it’ll be so petty to ignore that so, she sighs, and walks back inside.

“Fine.” She sighs, leaning on the dining area’s door frame.

“Thank you.” Jennie softly said and then she turned to Jinyoung. “And you, can you please at least act your age? You’re being so immature for a thirty-year-old.”

“They both are, if we’re being honest.” Jaebum corrected.

Jinyoung leans off the chair, just a tiny bit embarrassed, and turns to the table, leaning by his elbows.

“Just cut to the chase.” Jinyoung said. “What is it so important that you even tricked us to be here?”

“We have a _huge_ favor to ask.” Jaebum finally says.

Jinyoung and Jisoo wait for him continue but neither Jennie nor Jaebum seems to know how.

“What is it?” Jinyoung asks, impatient.

Jaebum sighs then he and Jennie exchanged looks.

“Remember that interior design conference that we told you guys about?” Jennie starts.

“The International Interior Design Conference?”

“The one in Sweden?”

Jisoo and Jinyoung replied in chorus.

“Yes and Yes.” Jennie replied.

“Okay, then what about it?” Jisoo asked.

“We tried submitting a proposal and we got i—”

“Wait, no shit.” Jisoo cuts her off, a smile starting to form in her face as she walks further inside the dining area, close to Jennie. “You said it’s too big of an event for you, you won’t even qualify.”

“But we did!” Jennie exclaims.

“Oh my gosh! That’s great news! Congratulations!” Jisoo squeals, throwing herself towards Jennie and Jaebum, giving them a big hug.

“You really got in?” Jinyoung asks, standing up. “In Sweden?”

Jaebum replies with a proud smile.

“Wow, congrats, man.” Jinyoung said, walking to Jaebum and giving him a congratulatory hug.

He waited for Jisoo and Jennie to be done with their little celebratory hug party before he leans in and hugs Jennie.

The next couple of minutes are just them talking about the conference; Jennie telling all the details bit by bit, not wanting their best friends to miss anything. Jisoo and Jinyoung seems fine, at last. None of them seem to bother the tiny space they have between each other as they stand in this little kitchen—that is, until they realize about the favor, of course.

“Wait, so what’s the huge favor?” Jinyoung asked, stepping back and away from the distraction.

“Uh, yeah,” Jaebum scratches his head. “About that,”

Jaebum struggles to continue so he nudged Jennie by the elbow.

“Okay, what is it?” Jisoo asked, stepping away too. There is absolutely some detail that Jennie has left unsaid.

“It’s a one-week conference, right?” Jennie starts. “And Jaebum and I _have_ to be there.”

“For a week?”

“In Sweden?”

Jisoo and Jinyoung asked in chorus.

“What about Jieun? Is she coming with you?” Jisoo asked.

“That’s the favor we’re asking for you two.” Jennie replied.

“We want you two to stay over and look out for her while we’re gone.” Jaebum mumbled.

Silence came after, _eerie_ silence. Jisoo and Jinyoung couldn’t believe what they heard—or they refuse to believe it. They stayed in silence, just trying to wrap their heads in what they just heard.

“W-what?”

Jinyoung was the first one to react, his face painted with puzzle.

“You know that’s not possible.” Jisoo was quick to follow him to react.

Jennie takes a deep breath, walking to the dining table and pulling out a chair for herself.

“I know it’s too much to ask, but we just can’t think of anyone else.” She said.

“What about your mom? Jaebum’s parents?” Jisoo suggested.

Jennie rolls her eyes. “You know my mom can only take care of her for a couple of hours before she gets annoyed over a whiny little kid.”

“And Jieun gets lonely easily with my parents.” Jaebum added. “You two are the only one she likes, sad to say, as much as she likes us.”

Jisoo and Jinyoung are back in silence. None of them can agree but no one seem to give a definitive no either.

“It’s not gonna work, you know that.” Jisoo insisted.

“Yes.” Jennie admitted. “But can you please try, at least? It’ll just be like Jieun’s third birthday party all over again!”

Jieun’s third birthday party. Sounds like a legendary story, which it was. It was about three years since Jisoo and Jinyoung broke up, they did bump into each other a couple of times but they never talked, not even the faintest greetings. It was much much worse than they are today. Jaebum and Jennie had enough of it, Jaebum mostly. They can’t go on with their best friends barely _breathing_ around each other so they came up with a plan. They tricked the two into setting up the venue for Jieun’s party. It was a disaster. There were a lot of nonsense bickering that lead to a heated argument; words have been said that made the wounds worse. But, about four hours later, the setup was done and Jisoo and Jinyoung are talking more words and more calmly than they were at first. It was messy, they’ve got to admit that, but Jaebum and Jennie knew it was a success.

Jinyoung scoffed. “You gotta work on your references.”

They all ignored him.

“Please? It will really mean a lot to us and to Jieun, most of all.” Jennie said, her voice a lot softer. “You’re this doing this for her.”

There it is again, the desperation in Jennie’s voice that Jisoo just can’t bring herself to say no to.

“I-I don’t know.” Jisoo breathes. “I’ll have to ask Junmyeon.”

“Junmyeon?” Jinyoung echoed, totally unsolicited. “Your boyfriend? I didn’t know you’re someone who needs somebody else’s approval. You never were.”

That was one example of those unnecessary remarks that create wounds. Jisoo is stunned, not knowing how to react except to be hurt. She’s deeply offended knowing there is some truth in what Jinyoung said.

Defeated, she simply turns back and exits the dining room.

“Jisoo, wait!” Jennie stops her. She turned to Jinyoung, giving him a glare before following Jisoo out.

“Really?” Jaebum sighs, submitting herself to the seat that Jennie emptied. “You’re getting too old for having sarcasm as your defense mechanism, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung just turns away. “You can’t tell me that when you’re asking me a favor.”

Jaebum takes a deep breath. “It’s for Jieun. Are you in?”

Jinyoung closes his eyes, thinking deeply until she finally sighs.

“You know I am.” He mumbles. “As long as she is.”

“We’re leaving tomorrow afternoon, so be here in the morning. We can’t just leave Jieun, she has to wa—”

“If,” Jisoo cuts Jennie off. “If I’m going.”

Jennie sighs. They are standing by the door, sending the two off. She and Jaebum took turns talking to Jisoo and Jinyoung, convincing them to do the favor. Jinyoung didn’t need much convincing since he doesn’t seem to care anyway. But Jisoo has a lot of factors to weigh in. In the end, she still needs to ask permission from her boyfriend.

“I know you can’t say no anyway.” Jennie says. “I’ll be forever grateful.”

Jisoo just smiled in reply, still caught in a dilemma. They said their good nights then the couple left them standing by their door, in complete silence. They stood there for a while, still and awkward until Jinyoung finally breaks the silence.

“It’s just a week, Jisoo.” He mumbles. “How bad can it be?”

The question floats in silence for a little while, just the two of them standing behind the door, on top of the stairs. Jinyoung was sort of waiting for a reply but, eventually, he realized he won’t be getting any so he gives up and climbs down the stairs. He takes careful steps, wondering why Jisoo isn’t following him. By the time he reached the ground, he turned around and found Jisoo still on top of the stairs.

“Good night.” He mumbles before turning around to walk to his car.

 _Jisoo_.

It keeps on replaying in Jisoo’s head, like a broken record.

 _Jisoo. Jisoo_.

It sounded so surreal. The sound of his voice mumbling her name.

_Jisoo. Jisoo._

It sounded so foreign yet so familiar. Like a nostalgic song from her childhood.

_Jisoo. Jisoo._

Five years. It has been five longs years. For all those years, she never thought about wanting to hear his voice again, more so to hear him calling her name.

 _Jisoo_.

She doesn’t know what has taken over her, how insane she must’ve been, but she has a deep urge within her wanting to hear more of it.

***

_The heavy rain hit the windshield like mad and the wiper was making angry squeaky sounds as it wipes the wet glass. The thunder was roaring and lightning was brightening up the dark gloomy sky. People running around, cars are honking mad—everyone just wants to escape the rain on that stormy night. Everything else was chaotic except Jinyoung and Jisoo, sitting still inside their car._

_They were quiet but not calm. Exhausted and, most of all, hurt. They have thrown it all away by then, everything until nothing is left for them. Yet, there seems to be so much they feel that words can’t express. Anger, disappointment, betrayal—everything they hoped they will never feel, they were feeling all at once._

_“Just tell me the truth, Jinyoung.” Jisoo pleaded. Her voice hoarse but firm. Her cheeks hasn’t fully dried yet but she already felt like breaking into tears again._

_“It’s not the truth that you want.” Jinyoung replied. He’s tired. Of this conversation, the endless and pointless argument, this—all of this._

_Jisoo broke down in tears once again, losing count of how many times she has cried in the past days._

_Ignorance is a bliss, they say. Jisoo never used to believe it. She believed that knowing the truth is always better than living in a beautiful lie but when their own happiness was the cost of that honesty, she couldn’t help but think twice._

_Jinyoung could only turn away, stopping himself from tearing up. He would never want to see the woman he loves getting hurt, more so getting hurt by him. If he could only turn back time, take back words—lies—that he carelessly uttered, he would. But it’s too late now. They have reached the end with no turning back._

_It’s over, or was it really?_

_“It’s over.” Jisoo mumbles, sniffing. “I can’t—we can’t do this anymore. We could only hurt each other like this for so long.”_

_Jinyoung was stunned. He doesn’t know what to say, he’s too hurt to even say a word._

_“I’m sorry.” Jisoo said for one last time, opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle, not caring about the heavy rain pouring down._

Jinyoung absentmindedly stares at the water splashing on the windshield, hands firm on the steering wheel, as his car goes through the drive thru car wash. It’s equally amazing and disheartening how he can remember that day so vividly. On rainy days, summer afternoons, on random times of the day, he remembers it like a recurring dream.

His phone suddenly rings, just as he finishes with the carwash. He reaches for his phone, answers it and puts it on speaker mode as he drives away from the carwash.

“Babe,” It is Yeeun.

“Hm.” Jinyoung replied, pulling over at the side of the road. “What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Yeeun replied. “Just checking on you. Are you on your way to Jaebum’s?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come? I can drive there quickly.”

“No, no. It’s good, don’t worry, Jieun doesn’t need much of babysitting anyway.” Jinyoung said. “Besides, that project you’ve been working for weeks is happening this week, right? You can’t just lose focus on that.”

“You’re right.” Jinyoung can almost hear Yeeun smiling from the other end of the line. “Just call me if you need anything, okay? I’ve had my fair share babysitting my nephews and nieces.”

Jinyoung smiles. “Yeah, of course I will. I’ll see you.”

“See you.” Yeeun replied. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

Jinyoung waits for Yeeun to hang up before he starts to drive again. When she did finally hang up, Jinyoung turns to the wheel and his eyes spots a droplet of water on his windshield, something that was missed when his car was being wiped. He tried not to dwell on it too much and just wipes it off with the wiper before driving away to Jaebum’s place.

But then again that’s fooling himself because, throughout the whole trip, all he can think of is _her_.

He went straight up the stairs as soon as he reached the Ims, not bothering to give the couple a call but making sure he knocks this time. He stood there for a moment until Jaebum finally gets the door.

“Hey,” Jaebum greeted, swinging the door open then turning back inside in an instant. “Why did you even bother knocking?”

“After what happened last night, I had to make sure I’m not falling into another trap.” Jinyoung replied, following him in.

Jaebum scoffed, walking straight to their luggage and checking them.

“She’s not here?” Jinyoung mumbles, looking around.

“She didn’t even call.” Jennie replied, walking out of the room, little Jieun walking behind her.

“Uncle Jinyoung!” Jieun greeted, running towards Jinyoung as soon as she saw him.

“Dear Jieunnie!” Jinyoung squats down, his arms open wide, ready to grab Jieun when she gets to him.

Jieun throws herself at Jinyoung, wrapping her short arms around his neck. Jinyoung hugs her back in an instant then lifts her up as he stands.

“Did you miss Uncle Jinyoung?” Jinyoung asked her.

“Yes!” Jieun exclaimed. “And Aunt Jisoo too! She’s coming, she’s coming!”

“Oh, is she?” Jinyoung mumbles, turning around so he’ll be facing Jennie, who’s still stuffing things inside her luggage.

“She _is_ coming.” She replied firmly. “I know, she will.”

“But you said she didn’t even call.” Jinyoung pointed.

“Yeah.” Jennie sighed, finally getting that scarf inside the luggage then zipping it close. “She’s probably busy.”

“Or her boyfriend probably didn’t allow her to.” Jinyoung said.

“Uncle Junmyeon? Uncle Junmyeon is coming too?” Jieun was quick to catch up and the enthusiasm in her voice quickly drops.

“Oh, ssh, Jinyoung!” Jennie mumbles. She walks to Jinyoung and takes Jieun from him.

“Why don’t you go watch Disney for a while, huh? Mommy and Uncle will talk first.” Jennie said, walking Jieun to her room. Before they enter the room, she shoots Jinyoung a sharp glare, to which he only replied with by raising his hands up.

“You can’t do that when we’re leaving you to taking care of Jieun.” Jaebum told Jinyoung.

“I didn’t do anything.” Jinyoung denied.

“Shut up, I don’t want my daughter adapting your sarcasm.” Jaebum said.

Jinyoung chuckles. “Then don’t force her onto babysitting Jieun with me. Do you realize how much of a disaster that will be? And for a whole week.”

Jaebum sighs. “You can’t do it alone. Jieun is a good kid but, still, taking care of a child is a tough job. You and Jisoo will have to take turns, especially because you both work. Plus,” He walks across the living room and sits in the couch to put on his socks. “You’ll have to go down at the workshop once in a while.”

“What? No.” Jinyoung argued, walking further inside the house and starts inspecting the couple’s luggage. “You said one favor and that is taking care for Jieun. The workshop is out of the deal.”

“Oh, come on. It’s barely work. You just have to go dust stuff at night and go back in the morning to check if everything is the way it is when you left. That’s it.”

Jinyoung shakes his head. He straightens his back and crossed his arms on his chest.

“You’re in here anyway. Just go down every now and then.” Jaebum said, walking past Jinyoung and tapping his shoulder.

Jinyoung shrugged it off. “Well, taking turns seems impossible when she’s not even up for this.”

Jaebum couldn’t argue anymore. “You think Yeeun will mind coming over too to help you babysit?”

“I don’t think she’ll mi—“

“No!” Jennie cuts Jinyoung off. “I don’t want your Miss Goody Girl girlfriend around my daughter for too long. Sorry.”

“What?” Jinyoung is in disbelief. “She’s a good girl, Jieun will end up being a good girl too.”

“She’s _too_ good.” Jennie replied.

“You are being rude.” Jinyoung said.

Jennie takes a deep breath. “Sorry but I’d really prefer my best friend taking care of my daughter more than anyone else.”

Jaebum walks behind Jinyoung and pats his shoulder.

“Sorry, man. Gotta follow the wife’s orders.” He said.

Jinyoung sighs. “Well then I think only one of your best friends can do that. Sorry.”

Jennie and Jaebum were silenced. Jinyoung smirks.

“Did you really think she’ll do that? With me?” Jinyoung asked, slumping himself on the couch.

Again, there is no reply.

Jinyoung stares at the wooden rose sculpture resting on top of Jaebum’s bookshelf; old and dusty; its varnish is already fading.

“She will forever hate me.” He said in a flat note.

Jennie bites her lip, guilt slowly gushing over her.

“Why’d you have to put that there?” Jennie whispered.

“I was gonna throw it out but you stopped me.” Jaebum whispered back.

“Yeah, but I didn’t tell you to display it out for them to see.”

Jaebum just sighed. Five years of marriage has already told them when to shut up and that his wife, more often than not, wins the argument.

“Maybe I’ll just call my Mom. Tell them to come over when Jinyoung is at work.”

Jennie shakes her head. “I’ll call her one more time. Talk to him.”

Jennie walks to the kitchen. Jaebum stayed still for a while, watching his best friend, before he finally sighs and walks to the living room. He passed by his bookshelf, ungracefully moving the sculpture away from Jinyoung’s sight.

“I didn’t see you do that at all.” Jinyoung teased.

Jaebum made a face. “It got mixed with Jennie’s stuff when Jisoo moved out of their old apartment.”

Jinyoung smiled smugly. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s what happened.”

“I didn’t know you hold sentiments over things like that.” Jaebum bite back.

Jinyoung made a face. “I don’t.”

“You have to stop that. You’re sounding like a fourteen-year-old getting through his first breakup.” Jaebum said.

Jinyoung didn’t say a word. Jaebum then walks to couch and sits beside him.

“It’s been years, Jinyoung. Can’t you just let it all go and act civil, at least?” Jaebum asked.

“We are. But you decided to play your puppet games again and try pushing us to—I mean, aren’t you still tired of that? Just let us be.” Jinyoung said.

Jaebum scoffed. “We’re not trying to bring you back together, okay? We’ve lost hope in you two, honestly.”

Jaebum admitted, eliciting a smirk from Jinyoung.

“But Jieun,” Jaebum continues. “I don’t know how she does it but the kid seems like a psychic or something. It’s like she knows you two have history and believes you guys belong together. Her favorite Uncle Jinyoung is _only_ for her favorite Aunt Jisoo.”

“We will not ask you two to take care of her if we weren’t hopeless.” Jaebum said.

“I’m clearly not the one who needs convincing, man.” Jinyoung replied.

“Ugh! I’m done. I’m so done!” Jennie screams, walking out of the kitchen.

The two guys exchanged looks before Jaebum bolted from the couch onto Jennie, meeting her just behind the couch, gently grabbing her arms.

“What happened?” he asked.

“She’s not answering my calls!” Jennie rants. “What? She doesn’t care about her goddaughter, huh? Fine! She cares more about her pride and ego? Fine! It’s been five years, for heaven’s sake!”

Jinyoung can’t help but laugh but immediately stops in guilt.

“Hey, hey,” Jaebum tries to calm her down. “I’m sure she’s just—”

“No!” Jennie cuts him off. “I’m done with them. And we’re late!”

Jennie grabs Jaebum’s arm and showed him his watch. “We said we’re leaving three hours before our flight. It’s four!”

Jinyoung turns to the back of the couch but Jaebum and Jennie are already running around the house. “What time’s your flight?”

“Five.”

“Fifty-five.”

Jaebum and Jennie replied respectively as they run around the house, checking all their things—as if that’s not what they’ve been doing for the past two days.

“I’m gonna call a cab.” Jaebum said, immediately sprinting out of the room.

“Jinyoung!” Jennie called, making Jinyoung jolt in shock.

“Yes, Ma’am!” he replied, getting to his feet and walking to Jennie.

“Here.” Jennie hands him a note pad filled with notes and reminders.

“Just a few things to remember.” Jennie said.

Jinyoung takes the note pad and scans through it, finding out that it’s literally a pad of paper filled with notes—all thirty-four pages of it.

“Yeah, I can see that. Is this the reviewer for SATs?” Jinyoung asked.

Jennie rolled her eyes, turning her back on him and walking to their room.

“There are a lot of things, okay?” she said, walking out of the room with a bunch of stuff he handed to Jinyoung. “It has Jieun’s vitamins, time of sleep, time to wake up, to play, things to eat and not to eat. TV shows she can and cannot watch. Kids she can and _cannot_ play with.”

“Jennie, I didn’t know you’re that kind of mother.” Jinyoung puts his free hand to cover his mouth as if in shock.

Jennie frowns, her shoulders dropped.

“Should I just let Jaebum go alone? I can’t be away from my daughter for too long. She’ll cry a lot.” She mumbles.

“Oh, Jennie.” Jinyoung puts down the stuff he’s holding then turns back to Jennie to put an arm around her shoulder. “It’s going to be fine. We’ll have lots of fun that she won’t even notice you’re away.”

“I didn’t know if that’s actually a good idea.” Jennie murmurs, leaning into Jinyoung.

Jinyoung laughs. “Besides, who knows what kind of dumbass shit he’ll do without you?”

Jennie snorted a laugh, before finally letting out a sigh.

“This is Jisoo’s fault. If she’s only here, then I’d be a lot less worried.” She said.

“I’m sorry she’s not here.” Jinyoung whispers, his voice soft. “I really am.”

Jennie slowly drifts away from Jinyoung, checking on him and seeing the darkness in his eyes. He gives her a weak smile.

“Taxi’s here!” Jaebum announced, swinging the door open.

Jennie steps away from Jinyoung, letting out another deep breath.

“I don’t know, I can’t say goodbye.” Jennie turns to Jaebum. “Can you say goodbye to her for me? Tell her Mommy’s not feeling well or something.”

Jaebum smiled weakly and walks to Jennie. He takes her hand, their fingers quickly intertwining. He pulled him close and she dips her head down.

“We talked about this, right?” Jaebum lifts her head, their eyes quickly locking. “It’s going to be fine, Love.”

Jaebum massaged Jennie’s cheek with his thumb before letting go of her face then he gently pulls her to Jieun’s room.

Jaebum knocks gently on the door. “Jieun? Can you come out of a second, Love?”

There was a brief silence before the door opens, very slowly and quietly, revealing Jieun who’s stepping out with careful steps.

“Yes, Dad?” she mumbles, looking up at Jaebum with a sad smile that only a parent can recognize.

Jaebum lets go of Jennie’s hand to kneel in front of Jieun. He puts his hand on her shoulder and gently rubs them.

“We’re leaving.” He said, not at all sugarcoating it.

Jieun’s eyes start to water almost immediately but she was quick to bite her lip to stop it.

They’ve talked about this once, when Jennie and Jaebum first found out they’re invited to the conference. They were both overwhelmed with the invitation but didn’t want to leave Jieun in the dark so they told her in an instant. Jieun didn’t understand it, of course—or at least didn’t know the burden of her parents leaving for a week-long trip in a country across the world just yet, so it wasn’t a big deal.

So, they told her about it again. This time, over dinner, explaining everything to Jieun. She just nodded when Jennie was explaining why they need to leave and why she can’t come with her. It seemed like she understood it so well; sometimes, Jaebum and Jennie can still be in awe at how mature Jieun can get. She has always showed her mom and dad that she is a good daughter, something that they are proud of even though a bit overwhelming sometimes.

But later that night, just after they put her to bed, they heard Jieun quietly sobbing in her bed. She’s a little kid after all. She can only put up being mature for so long. It breaks Jennie and Jaebum’s heart, one of the few things they can never be used to when it comes to parenthood. So, they went to her room, lied with her in her bed that could barely fit two people—let alone two—and just hugged her tight.

No words were said that night, both parents figured it would be too much for a kid to handle all in one night. Instead, Jaebum simply sung Jieun to sleep, letting her fall asleep in their warm embrace.

Today was the third time they talked about it, over breakfast. Jennie was softer explaining and Jieun was more transparent about what she really feels. She clung onto her the dad the whole morning and then to her mom when Jaebum has to come down to the workshop; she didn’t let go of her up until Jinyoung arrived. But she didn’t cry.

Not until now.

Jieun runs to Jaebum, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head on his chest as she starts crying. Jaebum hugs her back in an instant then rubs her back to comfort her but, just like any other child would, it just made Jieun cry even harder. Before they knew it, Jieun is already sobbing uncontrollably.

Jennie walks closer to help her calm down just as Jaebum stands and lifts her up.

“It’s okay, baby,” Jennie mumbles. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Sooner than you think.” Jaebum added but Jieun remains to be preoccupied with her tears.

Jinyoung watched in silence, having no idea what to do and, for the first time, terrified of being left alone taking care of Jieun. Maybe he really need that help for the whole week.

That’s when he heard the door quietly unlocking. He slowly turns to the door, wondering who else knows the Ims’ door passcode to barge in just in the right timing. Who could it be?

“I’m sorry, I’m late!”

Jisoo makes her way inside, quietly shutting the door behind her.

It was as if the world stopped spinning, or at least, the time slowed time in ticking—if any of that is possible. What Jinyoung wouldn’t admit is that, just like the moment he first met her, his world still stops whenever she walks into the room. The only difference is, his heart breaks each time this time.

“What time is their flight again?” Jisoo asked in a whisper, leaving Jinyoung stunned. He didn’t expect the sudden civil conversation.

Jisoo turns to him, waiting for an answer, both Jaebum and Jennie are still unaware of her presence.

He turns away and stutters. “Uh, uh, Five—fifty…five-fifty-five.”

Jisoo checks her watch then bites her lips when she saw the time—about fifteen minutes past four. She takes a deep breath and all Jinyoung could do is watch her lips move; the deepest part of his brain reminds him how much he misses those lips.

_“Little Jieunnie, stop crying, little Jieunnie.”_

A familiar hum filled with random words pulls Jinyoung out of his daydream.

“ _Stop crying, Little Jieunnie, Aunt Jisoo is here_.” Jisoo continues singing as she walks closer to the little family.

Jennie couldn’t help but gasped when she finally saw her best friend standing behind them.

“ _We are gonna play. We are gonna eat. While waiting for Mom and Dad, we are gonna play.”_

Jieun’s sob subsides little by little as Jaebum turns around so they can face Jisoo.

“ _Jieunnie_!” she calls, still in a sing-song-y voice, when the child is facing her completely.

“ _Aunt Jisoo is here, we are gonna have fun_!” Jisoo continues. She walks closer, invites Jieun in her arms. “ _Come on, let’s gonna have fun_!”

Jaebum kneels down and puts Jieun down but she keeps her hug tight on him, not letting him go. By this time, Jinyoung has followed Jisoo too and all of them are watching Jisoo, waiting and wondering if Jieun will give in.

“ _We are gonna play,_ ” Jisoo continues, getting a bit off-tune now.

Jieun seems to be considering it, her sob has turned into a silent cry now, but she needs a little bit more convincing.

“ _Stop crying, little Jieunnie. Aunt Jisoo and Uncle Jinyoung are here to play_.”

Three shocked heads turn to Jisoo, none of them are expecting the sudden idea of tag-team from her—especially not from her. She doesn’t seem to mind though. Instead, she nudged Jinyoung, signaling him to join her.

Jinyoung shoots Jaebum a look before getting another nudge from Jisoo and that’s when he turns to Jieun and sings.

“ _We are_ _gonna play, we are gonna eat.”_ Jinyoung sings in confusion. “ _We are gonna have fun while waiting for Mom and Dad._ ”

“ _Aunt Jisoo and Uncle Jinyoung are here to be with you.”_ Jisoo and Jinyoung sing in chorus; it’s both amazing and heartbreaking how they sing the same words without planning it in advance.

Jieun then slowly lets go of Jaebum and turns to them.

“We are gonna play?” she asked.

“Yes, baby!” Jisoo exclaimed and Jinyoung nods.

“We are gonna eat yummy food?”

“Yes!”

“We’re watching Disney pwincess?”

“Yes.”

“Of course.”

“You two are staying?” Jieun is completely facing them now. Her face beaming with smile amidst the tears. “Together?”

It took Jisoo and Jinyoung a moment to answer. Somehow, wondering if it’s a commitment they can make. Finally, they replied in chorus.

“Yes.”

Then, again, commitment is something not foreign to them.

“Yay!” Jieun exclaimed, throwing herself at her favorite aunt and uncle, locking them in a big, warm hug.

Jisoo and Jinyoung melt in a smile as they hug Jieun back, completing the group hug.

Jaebum straightens his back and claims his place beside Jennie. They watch their daughter with their two best friends with heartwarming smiles.

“I told you this is going to work.” Jennie whispered

Jaebum smiled, an all-knowing-smile. “The week hasn’t even started, love.”

The film ends with the colorful credits and its famous OST roaring in the speaker just as Jisoo finishes the popcorn they’re supposed to share but she ends up eating alone because, apparently, Jieun is not allowed to eat more snacks after dinner. Totally makes sense if you’re a five-year-old.

“ _And now I see the light_ —” Jisoo sings as she turns to Jieun, who’s sitting between her and Jinyoung, when she found her already fast asleep. Her head leaning on Jinyoung’s arm.

“She’s asleep.” Jisoo tones her voice down.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung said, looking and sounding tired sitting for an almost two-hour film about a girl with a really long hair.

“For quite a while now, actually. She didn’t even get to see _I’ve Got A Dream_.” He continued.

“What?” Jisoo asked. “That’s not even halfway through the film! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You seem pretty engrossed with it. I didn’t want to spoil your fun.” He shrugged.

Jisoo gave him a look.

“And that’s my cue to bring her to bed.”

Jinyoung gently gets up, careful not to wake Jieun up. He brings her to her room and laid her to bed covering her with her blanket and puts Mr. Peggy, Jieun’s favorite penguin plushie, beside her. He then turned the lights of and leaves the room.

Jisoo is in the kitchen when Jinyoung came out. Instinctively, he follows her there even though he has no business there; Jisoo has already cleaned up everything in the living room.

She is just finishing doing the dishes when he came. He went to the fridge to get some water, making just the right noise to let her know she’s there but not too much to annoy her.

Still, Jisoo ends up getting a bit shocked when she turned around and found Jinyoung standing behind her.

“Water?” Jinyoung offered, a water bottle in hand.

To which Jisoo simply replied with a sigh then she walks past him clean the kitchen top—even though there’s nothing left to clean.

“What’s the problem again?” Jinyoung asked. “You seemed to be pretty into this whole tag team thing this afternoon.”

“Oh, please.” Jisoo mumbles. “Don’t flatter yourself too much. We were in a state of emergency earlier.”

Jinyoung snorts a laugh as he opens the bottle. “State of emergency?”

“Can you stop?” Jisoo said. “I just don’t want to be a bitch friend and aunt, okay?”

“You’re the one who started it!” Jinyoung countered. “I’m being friendly here offering you water.”

Jisoo just stared at him, annoyed, as Jinyoung take big gulps of water. Jisoo takes a deep breath and turns to wipe the countertop—aggressively.

Jinyoung puts down the water bottle.

“I know being in one room with me is the last thing you’ll do, more so spend a whole week babysitting with me.” Jinyoung mumbles. “But can we forget about everything else for now and just make this week work?”

Jisoo didn’t answer at first, not knowing what to say. Instead, she focused on wiping the kitchen table that is way too squeaky clean by now. Eventually, she stops and straightens her back.

Jinyoung stretches his hand out for a handshake to seal the deal. But Jisoo just stares at his hand until she smirks.

“I don’t know about the forgetting part,”

She said, shooting daggers straight to Jinyoung’s chest. It was a counterattack which he wasn’t expecting.

“But, okay,” Jisoo mumbles.

Jinyoung was about to put his hand back, his ego crushed into million pieces, when Jisoo finally turns to him. For the first time tonight and for the first time since forever, locking eyes with him.

She reaches for his hand, sealing the deal.

“Let’s make this week work.”


	2. Chapter 2

I could stay like this forever. _Jinyoung thought to himself as he watched Jisoo sleep quietly in his arms. The day has just started, the sun rays were seeping through the sheer curtains, brushing through her face. Slowly, he reached for her face and moved the strands of hair covering her face behind her ear._

Damn, she’s beautiful. _A smile melted into his face as if it’s the first time he’s seeing her bare face. She moved lightly. For a second, Jinyoung was worried she’d wake up and that dreamlike moment would end too soon. But Jisoo nuzzled closer to him instead, and buried her head deeper in his chest._

_Jinyoung’s smile turned wider, crinkles formed around his eyes as he pulled Jisoo closer in his arms. He rested his chin above her head and hums a little lullaby to keep her slumber. He felt her smile against his chest when she pulled him closer._

_“I don’t want to get up.” Jisoo mumbled._

_“But we have work.” Jinyoung replied._

_“Let’s skip work today.”_

_“Should we?”_

_Jisoo nods._

_Jinyoung smiled wider. “Then, we’ll skip work today.”_

_“Let’s stay like this.” She may have been half asleep but her words were not a bit untrue. “Forever.”_

_He planted a kiss on top of her head in reply. “We will.”_

Jinyoung didn’t sleep a wink. For one, the couch is hella uncomfortable. For a couple who makes furniture for a living, this couch is a poor choice. And, second, how can he fall asleep knowing the woman he loved the most is sleeping behind those bedroom walls?

_The woman he loved the most_ —that’s one thing for sure. Everything may be over between them; wounds hurt and healed, years have passed, they’ve moved on but he will always know that Jisoo is the woman he loved the most. She’s the only woman he can love that much and he could have loved her even more.

He stayed in the couch, staring at ceiling for a moment before he groans and kicked himself out of it to take a shower. He’s done just a couple of minutes later; he didn’t want to take too long in the shower and annoy the heck out of Jisoo this early. It was an acquired habit, she always hated it when it took him so long in the shower.

When he got out, he found the bedroom door open and he just couldn’t help but take a tiny peek. Jisoo is out of sight though but he can hear her talking to someone over the phone.

“I guess we can just meet there.” Jisoo mumbles. “Yeah, I’d like to be back early, Jennie is quite strict about Jieun’s bedtime.”

There was a pause.

“Huh? Uh, probably, Rosé. She’ll stay with her ‘til I get back.” Jisoo replies with no doubt.

There was another pause, longer this time. By this time, Jinyoung is certain it’s Junmyeon that she’s talking to and he can’t help but wonder if it’s evasion of privacy that he’s doing right now.

“Yeah, I’ll see you. Love you.”

That’s Jinyoung’s answer and cue to walk away before Jisoo catches him. He turned around, drying his hair with towel, just in time when Jisoo exits the room—catching him just a few steps away from the door.

“How long have you been there?” she asked.

Jinyoung ruffles his hair aggressively, making sure Jisoo gets hit by the droplets of water—another pet peeve he knows too well—before he turns around to face her and drops the towel over his shoulders.

“I just got out of the shower.” He replied nonchalantly.

Jisoo doesn’t buy it but let it go easily, it’s way too early to start the day with a nonsense argument. Instead, she walks to Jieun’s room to wake her up.

“Dear Jieunnie,” she coos as she gently opens the door.

Jisoo enters the room with quiet steps, not wanting Jieun to wake up too suddenly.

“Time to wake up.” She murmurs, sitting on the edge of the bed and slightly shaking Jieun.

Jinyoung watches by the door for a while, waiting for Jieun to wake up first before he enters. When she finally did wake up, he follows inside and stands behind Jisoo.

“Good morning, baby.” He greets, leaning over Jisoo’s shoulder.

Jieun squints her eyes and frowns when she first opened her eyes but as soon as she saw Jisoo and Jinyoung’s faces, her face lights up.

“Gut mowning!” she exclaims, spreading her arms wide and then pulling Jisoo and Jinyoung in a hug, locking them in her arms that are too short for the two of them.

The result, Jisoo and Jinyoung—unwantedly—bumping their heads together. Jisoo’s eyes shoots wide open, that is the wakeup call she needed.

Jinyoung was the first one to detach himself, only after clinging for a bit—he didn’t want to hurt Jieun’s feelings. That or maybe he quite enjoyed the feeling.

“Time for breakfast!” Jinyoung laughs nervously, ungracefully getting back to his feet. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Uh, no-nothing.” Jisoo replied, still a little bit stunned.

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

“Uh, why don’t I go take Jieun for a bath while you prepare breakfast?” Jisoo suggested.

“Y-yeah. Good idea.” Jinyoung replied.

They stayed inside the room, still, for a moment as if savoring the awkwardness—Jieun just watches them with bright eyes, oblivious of what’s really going on—before Jinyoung steps out of the room to prepare breakfast. Jisoo and Jieun followed next, going straight to the bathroom.

“What if none of them comes?” Rosé asked.

“Do you think Jennie or Jaebum will let that happen?” Youngjae replied. “If they didn’t agree, we’d be the ones with Jieun right now.”

“As if I will agree. It’s already too much for me to take care of kids for the whole day.” Rosé mumbled, eyes fixed on the gate.

They are standing by the school’s gate looking like they’re simply greeting incoming students and their parents but the truth is, they’re waiting for Jieun to arrive and are wondering who’s going to bring her to school today.

Rosé is Jieun’s preschool teacher and Youngjae is her piano teacher. But before they became Jieun’s respected teachers, they are Jaebum and Jennie’s friends from college. Along with the others, they complete a gang of then chaotic young adults who are now a bunch of professionals still trying to make sense of life.

“How are we gonna find out if they both agreed to do it, though?” Youngjae asked, turning to Rosé. “Obviously, only one of them is going drive Jieun here.”

“They’re together.” Rosé replied, eyes fixed ahead.

Youngjae snorts a laugh. “Are you kidding? Do you honestly think they’ll do that?”

“No.” Rosé replied. “But they did.”

“What?”

“They are together.”

Youngjae made a face of disbelief and follows Rosé’s gaze ahead. That’s when he saw what she’s talking about but didn’t make her believe it at all.

Jisoo and Jinyoung are walking towards them, little Jieunnie between them, holding both of their hands.

“Gut mowning, Teacher Rose! Hi, Teacher Youngjae!” Jieun greeted.

The two teachers stand, completely still, seeing the unimaginable. Jisoo and Jinyoung look on opposite directions, they can’t believe how they got there either and somehow embarrassed that their friends are witnessing it.

Jieun lets go of their hands, hugged them goodbye—separately this time—before running inside the school to play with her classmates before the school bell rings.

“Wow, I think I’ve seen it all.” Rosé mumbles.

“Faith, my friend. You just gotta have faith.” Youngjae says as he lets out her hand to Rosé.

Rose groans and pulls out some bills from her pocket. She handed it to Youngjae who took it without a flinch.

“Hey, what was that?”

“Did you make a bet about us?”

Jisoo and Jinyoung reacted respectively.

“When Jennie and Jaebum told us they’ll ask you two to take care of Jieun, we just knew we had to.” Rosé ose admitted.

“We can’t not do it.” Youngjae grinned.

“That is so immature!” Jisoo protested.

Jisoo takes a step closer to Youngjae, about to slap him in the shoulder when the school bells suddenly rings.

“Ops. Saved by the bell!” Youngjae exclaimed, quickly running inside the school.

“Come back here! You don’t even have piano classes in the morning!” Jisoo called but Youngjae is already far inside.

“Sorry! Hit us next time. Duty calls.” Rosé gave the two a wink before walking inside, pulling the other kids in.

“It’s not like this is the first time they made a bet on us.” Jinyoung mumbles.

Jisoo turns to Jinyoung, giving him a look.

Jisoo is aware of that, of course. Their friends do it every chance they get. Will they show up in Youngjae’s recital? Who’s going to come late in tonight’s get-together dinner just to avoid the other? What will be Jinyoung’s excuse for not showing up this time? Will Jisoo finally sing in the karaoke again?

It’s hard for two exes to be in the same group of friends, for sure. But it is also hard for their friends. Hanging out was never the same again. Somehow, they have to make it work and find solace in all the mess—which just happened to involve bets and weird punishments.

Jinyoung gave her a shrug before turning to his car.

“Where should I drop you off?” He asked, making his way to the driver’s seat.

“I’ll take the cab from here.” Jisoo replied firmly, despite being caught off guard of the offer.

“Oh.” Jinyoung mumbles, realizing the burden of his offer. “Of course.”

Jinyoung then gets into his car and drives away, wondering why did he have to ask that. Again, perhaps, out of habit. He glances at his rearview mirror, watching Jisoo and waiting until she gets a cab before finally speeding off. It seems like she was waiting for him to leave first, though, considering how she’s just standing there or even make an effort to call a cab. So, with a heavy sigh, Jinyoung speeds off and takes a turn to merge into the wide road.

Jinyoung steps at the breaks just in time when the lights turned red. His mind still drifting elsewhere—how this whole thing is weird, to be exact. It’s no big deal. That’s what he’s been trying to tell himself. This is nothing but babysitting Jieun and he just happened to do it with his ex-girlfriend. It has been five years, to be exact. They’re both in happy relationships—he hopes they are—this should be no big deal.

But why does he feel that heavy burden in his chest? Like he’s doing something wrong—or, better yet, like there’s something he is not doing?

His phone suddenly chimes, a message notification pops up in the screen. Amongst all the email notifications he’s been trying to ignore all morning, there’s a message he’s been dying to get.

It’s from Yeeun and he didn’t have to open it. He quickly shifted gears as soon as the traffic lights turned into green. A simple notification is enough for him to drive fast to get to her.

Jinyoung is picking up Yeeun from her apartment to drive her to work. They’re supposed to grab breakfast together like they usually do but since Jinyoung had to drive Jieun to school, they have to settle for a compromise. He arrived to pick her up in her apartment just in time, she just finished dressing up and is ready to go. He waits for him at the parking space, leaning on his car with his arms crossed in his chest—making both high school girls and middle-aged lady passing by swoon.

“Hey, there, handsome.” Yeeun greets, making her way to him.

She and plants a kiss on his cheek as soon as she reached him and he grabs her, pulls her in a hug, returning the kiss before her lips can even leave his cheeks.

Yeeun giggles, detaching herself from him a bit to see his face. “Ready?”

Jinyoung lets her go completely and takes her hand instead as he opens the door of the passenger seat for her. “Always.”

Jinyoung is driving with one hand while his other hand is holding Yeeun’s. She interlaced their fingers together as she confidently hums along to the soft pop music playing to the radio, totally out of tune, making Jinyoung burst into a soft giggle. He watches her at the rearview mirror and, now and again, glancing at her beside him. The smile not leaving his face.

It’s been more than a year since Jinyoung and Yeeun started going out. They met at work. Yeeun used to be a client in Jinyoung’s architecture firm, working for a big brand. They hated each other’s guts at first. Yeeun was an aspiring young professional; just trying to be the best at her job. Jinyoung, on the other hand, is huge pain in the ass. He was going through a breakup and thought the world should shoulder his pain.

Nobody thought they’ll end up being together, not even themselves. Until they found themselves stuck with each other in a meeting that lasted for almost the entire evening, coming up with a proposal but ends up finding each other instead.

Yeeun saw something in Jinyoung, the wounds that he’s been hiding and the pain that he’s been keeping. From then on, she tried mending and fixing his broken heart—something that Jinyoung tried so hard to push away at first. He didn’t need help. He doesn’t need to be fixed because he’s not broken. Being broken means being weak and he’s not weak. Or so he thought

But Yeeun showed him that he can be broken and still be strong at the same time. She brought his smile back, his voice, his laughter, his melody, him back. She brought back the Jinyoung that the was once lost.

Yeeun found the Jinyoung who she’ll love for as long as she can. And, in return, Jinyoung loved her back—as much as he can.

They are just a few blocks away from Yeeun’s workplace when the traffic lights turned red. Jinyoung hit the brakes and turned to Yeeun, watching her lovingly. Slowly, he pulls her hand and plants a kiss on it. Yeeun turns to him and returns the loving gaze.

“How ‘bout we do something stupid today?” Jinyoung asked.

“What do you mean?” Yeeun asked.

“Let’s drive away.” He replied. “Let’s go to the sea or to the mountains—wherever my fuel will take us.”

“But we have work.” She said lightly.

“We’ll ditch work.” He suggested.

Yeeun laughs it off but Jinyoung tugged her arm, waiting for an answer.

“You’re serious?” Yeeun asked.

Jinyoung nodded eagerly.

She stared at him for a while, torn between giving in and telling him it’s a crazy idea. Ultimately, she turns away, deciding it’s the latter.

“You know we can’t do that.” She mumbles.

Jinyoung froze. He wasn’t expecting that she’ll agree, heck not even a chance. But he still found himself getting hurt.

“Of course.” He mumbles, turning to the road just as the light turned green. “We can’t.”

The next six minutes on the road was quiet until they finally reached Yeeun’s office. Jinyoung stops the engine, pulling over just by the foot of the building’s driveway.

They both stayed still then, Yeeun not knowing how to react.

Slowly, she removes her seatbelt and turns to Jinyoung.

“I’m sorry. It’s just a bit stressful at work right now.” She mumbles, reaching to him and resting her hand on his shoulder. Her hand making its way to play with his hair. “You know well that I can’t leave just like that, right?”

Jinyoung smiled weakly. He knows that and he was a fool to even bring up ditching work.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbles. “I got a bit too excited, I guess.”

Yeeun smiled. “How about we go out this weekend instead? I’ll let go of all my work responsibilities—I promise!”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile at the promise.

Yeeun smiles wider, happy to finally loosen up the vibe.

“And, since it’s the weekend, we can bring Jieun along too!” she added.

“Oh, yeah. Jieun.”

“What?” Yeeun’s hand moves and plays with his ear. “You forgot about your babysitting duties, didn’t you?”

Jinyoung grins and hits his head in the steering wheel in embarrassment. He really did forget about it and now, he’s not just reminded of it but of _her_ as well.

Yeeun pats his head, giggling. “It’s okay. I won’t sell you out to Jennie.”

Jinyoung slowly lifts his head and turns to Yeeun.

“I have something to tell you.” He mumbles, straightening his back.

“What is it?” Yeeun replied, her hand moving from his head to his shoulder.

“This babysitting duty,” he starts, not knowing how to continue.

Yeeun widens her eyes and bats her eyelashes, playfully waiting for him to continue. For a second, he thought about not telling her at all.

“What’s up?” she asked again, the playfulness is slowly fading now that she senses what’s coming next.

That’s when Jinyoung realized that he can’t leave her in the dark. Coming clean is still better than a white lie because he knows that even the whitest lie can still bring pain.

He takes her hand.

“This babysitting thing,” he repeats. “I’m actually doing it with Jisoo.”

“Oh.” Yeeun breathes, involuntarily moving back from Jinyoung. Her hands dragging down his arms.

Jinyoung turns his body to her as if to check on her and he quickly takes her hand.

“Sorry.” he mumbles.

Yeeun is stunned for a while, collecting herself. Jinyoung waited for her in silence.

“N-no. It’s fine.” She finally says. “That makes sense. She’s still Jennie’s best friend after all.”

“I’m so sorry.” Jinyoung repeated, sounding like he’s pleading. “Do you want me to quit it?”

“Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Yeeun turned to him, quickly melting into a smile to assure Jinyoung, which he knows too well is hiding pain.

“Should I just quit it? She can probably do it alone.” He suggested.

“You don’t have to do that. It’s totally fine. I trust you.” She assured.

He bowed down and peppers her hand with kisses.

“Thank you.” He murmurs against her skin.

“I can trust you, right?”

Jinyoung stopped. It’s a question that needs to be asked and the answer is something that will keep them both sane. The answer is right in front of him but he’s turning a blind eye; scared of what could be the truth.

Slowly, he looks up and locks gazes with Yeeun. Her eyes are clear, filled with a mix of fear and sadness. He lifts his and reaches for her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Perhaps, it’s not a question that needs to be answered. Instead, it’s a promise to be made. So, he replied, “Always.”

It took Jisoo a while to get back to the dating scene after she and Jinyoung broke up—probably, a bit too while that her friends started to get worried. At first, they thought she’s just taking her time to heal; it was too much of a heartbreak after all. But it was rather too long that even her parents were already pressuring her to go out and date. They said she’s not getting any younger and needs to marry soon.

What they didn’t know and what Jisoo isn’t telling them is that she lost all her faith in dating already. Her relationship and, well, the breakup after, has taken so much of her—attention, money, time, herself—that she was left with nothing in the end. Once she’s back to being single, she realized that she’s done investing all of that in a relationship that she has no assurance of. And with all the heartbreak and betrayal she got, relationship is just too much of a gamble for her to bet on.

But then she found herself in a blind date that is out of the ordinary. Instead of being in a fancy restaurant serving food half as good as its price, she found herself in a middle of a fundraising event for the out-of-school youth. Her date? No other than the man speaking behind the podium—Seoul University and bar top-notcher, youngest city prosecutor and son of the mayor—Kim Junmyeon.

Impressed? Jisoo was having none of it. A fundraising event filled with elites where he was celebrated for their first date? Sounds pretty cocky to her. So, she left—without even saying hi. Maybe he’s a catch with his good looks and track record, but he isn’t it for her.

Then one fateful evening, Jisoo is out for dinner with some friends, she spotted him in the bar and before she can even turn away to hide, Junmyeon saw her. He swam into the crowd, like a prince, and said hi to her—a bit too polite, again, like a prince. Turns out, it wasn’t much of fateful night after all. Junmyeon confessed to her, on their way to another restaurant that same night (Jisoo has too much of party with her for a date), that he may have pulled some strings to bump into Jisoo that night. That string being Lisa, Jisoo’s friend and the same friend that set them up in the first place.

Normally, Jisoo would be greatly offended and left him right then and there. But she’s there, in the middle of the street, the wind was brushing cool against her skin, the stars were beautifully filling up the sky, she was walking with him and having a really nice conversation—how can she just walk away?

Junmyeon walked her home that night with a promise of another dinner, which was followed by brunch then a movie, more dinners and brunch and, a little over a year later, here they are committed with each other. Because what Jisoo really realized that night is that, no matter how messy dating can be, there’s someone like Junmyeon who will give her the assurance she needs while risking less heartbreak.

“You think Jieun will like this?” Junmyeon asked, referring to the ice cream inside the paper bag he’s holding.

They just had dinner and now Junmyeon is walking Jisoo home, like they usually do, except this time, he’s walking her to the Ims—hand in hand, on this midsummer night.

“Of course, she will.” Jisoo replied. “But Jennie will hate me so much if she knew.”

“Why? She’s strict about Jieun’s sweets?”

“Not really.” Jisoo shakes her head. “But Jieun loves dairy just like her dad and she happens to have Jaebum’s weak stomach too. So just a couple of spoons of that and she’ll have a toilet party.”

“And you still want her to have this?” Junmyeon quizzes.

“Well, it makes her happy.” Jisoo turned to Junmyeon with a worried look. “I’m so not good at parenting, aren’t I?”

He laughs. “Yeah, we better get that fixed.”

They walk a bit more, in silence and just savoring the beauty of this night, until they finally reached the Ims’ workshop.

“Whose car is that?” Junmyeon asked, pointing at the sedan parked in front of the workshop with the ice cream in his hand.

“Which one?” Jisoo asked, turning to the direction he’s pointing out and lets out a resounding _oh_ when she realized which car it is.

“Did Jaebum and Jennie buy a new car?” he asked.

“Uh, no.” Jisoo stutters, thinking. “It’s probably Mark’s or Jackson’s or Bambam’s or Yugyeom—any of those guys living across the street. You know, they change their cars like they change their girls.”

Junmyeon laughs and Jisoo internally sighs in relief. She knows exactly whose car it is but she can’t let her boyfriend know that she’s doing this babysitting with her ex-boyfriend. So, she comes up with the lie.

“You should give your friends some credit.” Junmyeon says.

Jisoo feels bad about lying, of course she would. She hates lying the most but what’s the point of telling Junmyeon that she’s babysitting Jieun with Jinyoung? It’s just a week anyway. Seven days. He doesn’t need to know that. Especially when she bailed out on their planned Bali trip for this.

They were supposed to leave tomorrow for a one-week trip. There is a political summit happening and Junmyeon is coming there to represent his father since his old man is too busy with local meetings. He’s bringing Jisoo along, mostly as a plus one. It’s a political event; the people and press will expect one of Seoul’s most eligible bachelor to come with his girlfriend. But, aside from that, they’re also taking this chance to sneak in a short trip for themselves.

“Are you sure you’re not mad?” Jisoo asked, for probably the fourth time tonight, diverting Junmyeon’s attention from the mystery car.

“Do you want me to get mad?” Junmyeon asked back.

“No.” Jisoo frowns. “I just feel bad and you being totally cool about it makes it worse.”

Junmyeon smiles. “So, will it make you feel better if I get mad?”

“That’s not what I mean.”

He chuckles.

“I’m sorry. I guess I just feel bad about postponing our Bali trip.” Jisoo says. “It’s been a while since our last trip together.”

“You’re right,” he agreed, letting go of her hand just to slip his arm around her waist and pull her closer. “But maybe that’s for the better.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” Jisoo asked.

“I mean, you know I’m going there for work too, right? You know work can get too taxing sometimes.” Junmyeon says.

“Hold on,” Jisoo moves away from him. “Is that why you’re not mad? Because you actually thought our plans will be postponed?”

“No, no, no! That’s not what I mean.” He said, his voice soft as he pulls her back. “What I meant is that maybe what we need is a trip for ourselves _only_. Not some stolen moments in the middle of political errands.”

“So? What is it that you actually mean?” Jisoo was sharp to ask, making Junmyeon chuckle.

“What I _actually_ mean is that,” Junmyeon stops walking, with just a couple of steps away from the workshop.

He then slides his arm from Jisoo’s arm to turn her to him, resting both his hands on her waist.

“How does Maldives sound to you?” he asked, staring right at her eyes.

Jisoo’s eyes shoot wide open in surprise.

“M-Maldives? Wh-what?” she stutters. “We’re going to Maldives?”

“Yes, Babe.” He murmurs, taking Jisoo’s face in between his hands. “We’re going to Maldives.”

“Oh my gosh!” Jisoo is still stunned but she managed to pull Junmyeon in a hug. “Thank you—oh my, Maldives! Thank you so much, Babe!”

Junmyeon beams into a wide smile, hugging Jisoo back.

“It’s not until next month though.” He explains. “There’s still some stuff to settle at work and I know you need to file—”

“That’s okay!” Jisoo cuts him off, pulling away a bit to look at Junmyeon. “I don’t mind. We can even go next year.”

“No,” Junmyeon shakes his head, the smile not leaving his face. “I don’t think I can wait that long.”

Jisoo pulls him in a hug again, softer this time and a bit more lingering. She stopped midway and places her hands on his shoulder, looking lovingly at him.

“Thank you.” She said softly.

He stares back at her, his eyes clear and sincere. “I love you.”

Jisoo felt a jolt in her chest. Thousands of questions run through her mind. How did they end up here? In the middle of the street, declaring love and showing off grand gestures? How did those words coming out of Junmyeon’s lips sounded like a question to her? Why can’t she say anything? Is it so hard to say it back? Does she have to say it back?

If she loves him, why is she keeping things from him? If she truly loves her, why does she keep on thinking it’s going to be over? How can she even fathom to think that when he is right here in front of her telling her he loves her with so much sincerity and doing everything to make her feel that love?

“I don’t deserve you.” Was all that she can say.

Junmyeon smiled wider, the burden of Jisoo’s words is unknown to him. Instead, he leans down to kiss her.

“I know.” He mumbles against her lips.

Jisoo closed her eyes, kissing him back—not as an answer but simply out of habit.

She is cruel. That’s the only answer she can get. She is cruel and Junmyeon doesn’t deserve this cruelty.

They detached themselves from each other shortly after. It is starting to get embarrassing to get all mushy in the middle of the street and, well, the ice cream is about to melt. So, they bid goodbye and Jisoo goes straight up to the house, with a rather heavy heart.

She stands by the door, watching Junmyeon’s car leave. Her heart slowly sinking as the past fifteen minutes keep on replaying in her head.

She takes a deep breath, shaking the thoughts away. There are some things more important than dwelling about that right now—like this melting ice cream on her hand.

“Jieunnie!” she hums as she swings the door open, only to find the house empty.

“Jieunnie?” she calls, entering. She looks around but there are no signs of Jieun. Not even Jinyoung—which, normally, she’d be glad about but not now when he’s supposed to be taking care of Jieun.

“Jieun?” she calls again, further inside.

She turned to the fridge to put the ice cream in with panic and worry just starting to kick when she felt two tiny hands grab her hips—or butt, she can’t really tell, Jieun is too short to reach her hips. _But_ what’s important is she got the worry out of her chest before it eats her up.

“Auwnt Jisoo!” she greets, giggling.

“Oh, Jieunnie!” Jisoo turns around, ice cream still in hand, and locks Jieun in an embrace, making her giggle even more.

“What took you so long?” Jieun asked.

“I’m sorry Aunt Jisoo had to take care of something first.” Jisoo replied, leaning down on Jieun. “But look, I brought you ice crea—”

“Later! Later!” Jieun suddenly takes her hand and pulls her towards the living room. “We have to find Uncle Jinyoung!”

“Jinyoung? What? Where is he?” Panic and worry rush back into Jisoo. “Why? What happened?”

“Come on!” Jieun hurried, making Jisoo even more worried, as she drags her to her room.

Jieun pushed the door of her room and Jisoo helped her opened it further—that’s when she realized what is going on. There is a big pillow maze in the middle of Jieun’s tiny bedroom, all sorts of pillows, blankets and duvets make up the whole maze. Then, Jisoo finally realizes what is happening.

“Find him, aunt Jisoo! Find him!” Jieun orders and pulls Jisoo down on the floor.

Jisoo wanted to protest. Playing some childhood game with Jinyoung is the last thing she wants to do but Jieun is already pushing her, whining for her to get inside.

“Just get in.” Jinyoung’s voice emerges from the pillows.

Jisoo’s eyes shoot open and surprise while Jieun giggles.

“That’s him! Come on!” Jieun says, leaving Jisoo no choice but to crawl inside the pillow maze with her.

It looks like just a bunch of pillows and blankets piled up outside, but the maze itself is like an actual maze—it was constructed pretty good. It doesn’t feel like it’s going to fall down even though Jisoo, a grown woman is crawling inside clumsily. And, for what it’s worth, it’s actually a pretty hard maze especially for a five-year-old because even Jisoo is finding it hard to get to the end of the maze.

“How long is this maze even?” Jisoo groans.

“It’s not that complicated.” Jinyoung answered, surprising Jisoo. She wasn’t expecting him to hear that.

“It is.” Jisoo argued. “How can you make such complicated maze for a five-year-old?”

“It’s barely a maze, Jisoo.”

Jisoo stops. There it is again. The sound of his voice saying her name. Jisoo’s heart beats faster.

“It’s pretty easy.” Jinyoung mumbles.

Her heart beats faster and faster, her knees go weaker. His voice alone is enough to send her to an overdrive.

“You still don’t get it?”

What more can his physical touch do? Jisoo’s heart beats faster.

_So much_.

Jisoo got her answer when she saw Jinyoung crawling towards him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, eyebrows in a furrow.

Jisoo didn’t say a word, just looking at him.

He smirked. “Is it really that hard for you?”

Jisoo couldn’t answer, her heart beating too fast in her chest for her to speak.

“Auwnt Jisoo? Uncle Jinyoung?”

“Jieun.” Jisoo murmurs, with a nervous voice. “Where is she?” she looks behind her, careful not to destroy the pillow maze. “She was just behind me.”

“She’s at the end of the maze already.” Jinyoung replied.

“What? How? She couldn’t have crawled passed by me.” Jisoo said.

Jinyoung breaks into a smile. “Let’s just say she’s smart enough to figure her way in.”

Jisoo looked at him in confusion.

“I told you it is easy.”

Jisoo rolled her eyes. “Easy, huh? Then how are you going to crawl to the end of this maze? You cut me off and now we’re stuck.”

Jinyoung blinked. Caught off guard at first, until he makes an unimpressed face.

“Easy.” He replied.

Then, he started crawling back.

“What are you doing?” Jisoo asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Jinyoung asked back.

“Why don’t you just turn around?”

“I made this for three hours. I won’t let it get destroyed in three seconds.”

“And you think crawling behind like that isn’t as close to destroying this?”

“I made this.” Jinyoung said in pride. “Trust me.”

Jinyoung continues crawling while Jisoo just watches him.

“Awnt Jisoo? Uncle Jinyoung? Where are you?” Jieun calls again, forcing Jisoo to follow Jinyoung.

They stare at each other’s eyes as they crawl in silence; minds drifting on the past while being stuck in present, but lost in this moment. They can hear their hearts crying as they stare at each other deeply but no one seems to want to look away.

“Awnt Jisoo! Uncle Jinyoung!” Jieun cheers as soon as she saw Jinyoung’s feet coming out of the pillow maze, bringing the two back to reality.

Jinyoung speeds up and Jisoo follows. Jisoo’s jaw almost dropped seeing what’s at the end of the maze—yet another pillow paradise, a pillow fort so beautifully done it looks like it was taken straight out of Pinterest. It was truly made with effort, Jinyoung even placed the mattress of Jieun’s bed on the floor. He used Jieun’s bookshelf as the foundation of the fort, rose linen is draped over it, Jieun’s stuffed toys are inside it and the fort is facing the window to give them the perfect view of the sky.

“Wow, this is actually goo—”

“You did it, Awnt Jisoo! You did it!” Jieun runs to Jisoo as soon as she’s out of the maze, wrapping her arms around her.

“Y-yes.” Jisoo mumbles in confusion, hugging Jieun. “But what did I do exactly?”

“You saved the prince! Uncle Jinyoung!” the little girl replied.

“Prince?” Jisoo echoes in disbelief, pulling out of the hug and giving Jinyoung a look.

Jinyoung looks away, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

“She thinks the fort is her castle. She’s the queen obviously, making me the, er, prince.” Jinyoung explains.

Jisoo couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m a queen! Like Elsa!”

“A queen! Of course, you’re a queen, dear.” Jisoo pats Jieun’s head. “What am I then?”

Jieun puts one hand on her waist and stretches the other ahead, as if holding a sword.

“The knight in shining armor who saved the prince!” Jieun exclaimed as she moves around swinging her imaginary sword.

“K-knight?” Jisoo repeats, surprised at the young girl’s wit.

Jieun is too preoccupied to explain. The following second, she’s already playing queen and Jisoo and Jinyoung have no choice but to play with her, which they pretty much enjoyed, anyway. But just about thirty minutes and two fairytales later, Jieun is already yawning and dozing off.

“Time to sleep, Dear.” Jisoo said, patting her head. The three of them sitting amongst the pillows.

Jieun yawns and lies down on Jinyoung’s lap.

“Good night, Awnt Jis… Un… Nyoung…” she couldn’t even finish talking as she’s already fast asleep.

“’Night, Jieunnie.” Jisoo whispers.

It was calm under the pillow fort, for once since the night started. Both Jisoo and Jinyoung are watching Jieun sleep with smile in their faces. Everything feels so calm—that is until they realize they’re basically alone in the room and awkwardness fill the air.

Jisoo clears her throat. “Should she sleep with me in her parents’ room tonight? I assume it will take you a while to put this all down.”

“She can sleep here.” Jinyoung said. “This fort is safe for sleeping.”

“No. You don’t know what will happen overnight. It might collapse or something.” She argued.

“This is safe.” He said firmly. “I make houses for a living, I know how to make rooms safe for sleeping.”

“Besides,” Jinyoung continued. “Did you see how happy she is? I just don’t want to break her heart when we take it down. Just let her get sick of it first.”

Jisoo couldn’t argue anymore. “Fine. But I’ll sleep with her here.”

“Whatever will make you sleep tonight.” Jinyoung replied.

Jisoo glances around, as if checking something.

“It’s fine, Jisoo. I’ll tuck her in.” Jinyoung said softly, almost endearingly. “You can go clean up first.”

Jisoo tried so hard not to get distracted again but she’s afraid she’d fail and get lost in Jinyoung’s voice again, so, she just did as she’s told.

“Yeah. You’re right.” She says as she stands, quickly leaving the room without even making eye contact with him.

“That suddenly sounds flattering.” Jinyoung mumbles, melting in a smile.

Jinyoung must have been so tired from making the pillow paradise and playing with Jieun because, just minutes later since Jisoo left the room, he also fell asleep. It is already way past midnight when he woke up. He careful laid Jieun down the mattress, covered her with a blanket and planted a kiss on her forehead before he exits the room.

He was ready to throw himself in the couch to sleep, not bothering to wash up, but he found Jisoo sitting at edge of the couch. She’s wide awake, staring ahead and totally preoccupied as she fidgets and bites her lips.

Jinyoung felt a kick in his chest. He knows too well that she does this when she’s anxious and it’s something that is always painful for him to watch. If things are the way they’re used be, Jinyoung has already taken her in his arms, rubbed her shoulder for comfort, planted a kiss on her head and whispered a promise that everything is going to be okay.

But no. Things are way too different now and he can’t do any of that. But he just can’t stand there doing nothing so he does the least that he can do.

“Here.” Jinyoung mumbles, handing Jisoo a lip balm, but she didn’t even flinch.

“Hey, Jisoo.”

His voice pulled Jisoo out of her thoughts.

“Huh?” Jisoo turns to Jinyoung.

“Here.” Jinyoung moves the lip balm closer. “You’re doing it again.”

Jisoo just stares at the lip balm, wondering how something so tiny can bring back so much memory.

“Where’d you get that?” she asked.

“I always have it with me. Acquired habit, perhaps.” He snorts a chuckle. “I used to date someone who bites her lips a lot when she’s nervous so I carry that with me.”

Jisoo rolls her eyes, biting her lips once more.

“Take it, Jisoo, and stop biting your lips.” Jinyoung ordered. “I know and I can do other things that can moisturize your lips but that’s too intimate—even for us—so, just use this.”

Jisoo gives him a sharp look but ends up taking the lip balm anyway, having considered Jinyoung’s threat.

“There.” Jinyoung says in pride as Jisoo glides the lip balm on her lips.

He sits on the other end of the couch and Jisoo hands him the lip balm back.

“You’re welcome.” He says, taking it.

Jinyoung thinks about shutting up and not bother Jisoo at all, the lip balm is enough help for her. But that’s something he can’t afford to do.

“What’s bothering you?” he dared to ask.

Jisoo couldn’t answer at first, stunned. She wasn’t expecting Jinyoung to care to ask.

“Nothing.” She finally replied.

“You know you need to talk about that or else it’ll eat you up.” Jinyoung says. “And I’m the only one you can talk to now. Come on.”

“No, thanks.” Jisoo firmly said.

“I’m zipping my mouth. No unnecessary and sarcastic comment from me. I’ll be just all ears. Promise.” Jinyoung pledges, sticking out his pinky.

Jisoo hesitates, not knowing where the sudden curiosity is coming from. She felt a little bit uncomfortable. Matters with Junmyeon are what have been bothering her since she got home tonight and Jinyoung is her ex-boyfriend. It sounded so wrong to talk to him about her worries about her boyfriend. Besides, they already ended things between them; it can’t be that easy to talk him about the things that bother her.

But then again, he’s Jinyoung and he always makes it easy for her to let go of her worries. He’s Jinyoung and him lending an ear is always enough to make Jisoo feel better.

“Fine.” Jisoo groans, giving the lip balm back to Jinyoung then sticking out her pinky too to complete the gesture.

“So? Tell me.” Jinyoung asked, after they sealed the promise.

Jisoo takes a deep breath, letting go.

“It’s about Junmyeon.” She says.

She turned to Jinyoung, checking his reaction.

He nods. “What happened?”

Jisoo takes it as sign that he’s taking this well, so, she continues.

“We’re supposed to go on a trip tomorrow.” She starts. “In Bali, for a week. Everything is all planned out but, well, you can guess what happened. I’m here.” She awkwardly laughs.

“And he didn’t take it well?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo shakes her head. “On the contrary. He seems pretty okay about it. He even planned another trip for compromise. In Maldives.” She said with a sigh.

“Whoa.” Jinyoung couldn’t help but react. “Maldives? Wasn’t that our dream honeymoon destination?”

Jisoo blushed, flustered, mostly about how it was so easy for Jinyoung to joke about their relationship but also because what he said is true.

She gives him a sharp look.

He raises his hands up. “Okay, sorry. zipping it again.” He said, moving his fingers onto his lips as if actually zipping it.

Jisoo sighs, turning back ahead.

“That sounds like a pretty good deal to me, though. What’s the problem?” Jinyoung wonders. “Other girlfriends will cry their eyes out of happiness if they’re in your situation.”

Jisoo bites her lips again.

“Oh, oh, you’re doing it again. Stop that.” Jinyoung ordered.

Jisoo groans, burying her face in her hands then she pulls her hair back.

“What’s really bothering you?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo takes a deep breath, strengthening her back then he turns to Jinyoung, wondering if it’s right to continue. She wants to tell him about what really bothers her—that she’s lying to Junmyeon, that she doesn’t deserve Junmyeon, that she has been so hurt she can’t give all her heart to anyone anymore—everything. Jisoo wants to tell Jinyoung all of it even if he’s still the root of it all.

“Let me guess,” Jinyoung says, studying Jisoo’s face. “He doesn’t know, does he? That you’re doing this with me.”

Jisoo bites her lips. “He doesn’t need to know.”

Jinyoung takes a deep breath. “And that’s what bothering you. You’re guilty.”

“I’m so bad, right? I’m the worst.” Jisoo groans.

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Jinyoung assured.

“But _it is_ bad.” Jisoo replied.

Jinyoung breaks into a smile. “I mean, it’s probably the best. Ignorance is a bliss.”

Jisoo sighs, leaning back at the couch.

Silence filled the air. He’s right, Jisoo thought. That’s exactly why she chose not to tell Junmyeon in the first place. She didn’t want to complicate things. It’s just a week anyway. She and Jinyoung will be back into hating each other after a week.

She turns to him and watches him as he plays with the lip balm, twirling it around his fingers.

“Does she know?” Jisoo suddenly asks, suddenly remembering that she’s not the only one stuck in this unusual setup.

The question was a bit too sudden for Jinyoung, he’s even caught off guard a bit but he simply smiles weakly.

“Her name’s Yeeun.” He mumbles.

“Oh, sorry.” Jisoo quickly said, embarrassed.

“It’s fine. I don’t expect you to know anyway.” He assured.

Jisoo felt guilty and a bit hurt. She wasn’t thinking, of course she knows her name; she knows who she is and even how they met.

“So, does Yeeun knows?” she corrected.

For a second, Jinyoung thought about lying about Yeeun knowing the truth, just to make Jisoo feel a bit better; like they’re on the same both. But he knows more than anyone else that lying will do him no good.

“Yeah, she does.” He said.

“Really?” she exclaimed in surprise.

Jinyoung gave her a look. “What? Don’t I seem like an honest man?”

Jisoo slowly leans back on the couch then she shakes her head. “You can actually be too honest sometimes.”

Jisoo lies in bed, a few minutes after she and Jinyoung said good night. She stares at the ceiling as sleep slowly takes over her. Her heart feeling less heavy than it was earlier. She wasn’t completely unbothered, but she’s less anxious and her lips are not chapped at all. Sometimes, she doesn’t need answers just yet. Jinyoung listening to her worries is more than enough. After all this time, Jinyoung’s still everything.

That night, as her eyelids shut and her mind submits to slumber, she felt her sleep slowly drifting the past—the beauty of it.

_It’s mid-afternoon on a rainy Monday. Jinyoung and Jisoo ditched work like they said and didn’t even bother leaving Jinyoung’s room in his tiny Seoul apartment. They were sitting on top of Jinyoung’s tiny bookshelf under his big window. Each of them was leaning on opposite sides of the window, their legs were stretched and were over each other’s. They were reading books—Murakami for Jinyoung, Plath for Jisoo—both of them minding their own business._

_Jisoo looked at the window, watching the droplets of rain hitting the glass window. She watched the people outside, all of them rushing and running, seeking cover. Then, she turned to Jinyoung. She watched him as he calmly reads, his plump lips moving at every word._

_She put her book down and scooted over to Jinyoung. He opened his arms without thinking, not even taking his eyes away from his book. Jisoo leaned onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her with no hesitation._

_Jisoo felt calm and warm. Amidst the chaos and coldness outside, she felt safe and warm in his arms. That was one of the moments she treasures the most. Those tiny moments which tells her that it’s the life that she wants. That was where she belongs—in his arms._

_Jinyoung suddenly kissed her head._

_“What are you thinking?” he murmurs._

_“You.” Jisoo replied._

_Jinyoung smiled against her hair. “What about me?”_

_“You’re my everything.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *freeze frame*  
> *roll credits*  
> *cue in kdrama soundtrack*  
> you are my everything~
> 
> HAHAHAHAHLGJHDKJDH soooo how do yo feel??? do you feel the pain???? do you?????  
> perhaps this is my fave chapter yet bc... well, there's only two so far lmao 
> 
> Let me know what you feel about this chapter! What do you think about the couples? Who deserves to be heartbroken--err, to be happy, I mean oof drop some comments or tweet me! <3


	3. Chapter 3

_“We can build a house on top of a hill.” Jinyoung mumbled with his hand pointing up. “We’ll have a two-story house. Big living room and kitchen on the first floor, a big glass wall with a view of the sky and city below. On the second floor, we’ll have the master’s bedroom, two rooms for our kids—is that enough? Two rooms?”_

_Jisoo raised her hands to reach his and interlaced their fingers. “How many kids do you want?”_

_Jinyoung hummed. “Two? Three? How about you?”_

_“Four.” Jisoo replied with a grin._

_“Four?” Jinyoung echoed, surprised._

_Jisoo nodded. “Is that too much?”_

_Jinyoung immediately shook his head. “That’s great. But I think we’ll need a bigger house.”_

_He put his hands down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. They were in the middle of the park, some_ film-under-stars _event is going on but neither of them is paying attention in the film. As usual, they’re immersed in their own love story._

_Jinyoung rested his chin on the crook of her neck._

_“But what if I can’t make it?” Jinyoung said in a whisper._

_Jisoo detached herself from Jinyoung’s arms to face him and gave him an angry look—her eyebrows meeting and nose scrunched._

_“Of course, you’ll make it!” she said. “You’ll be a star architect and you’ll build our dream home.”_

_“Don’t ever think you can’t because I’ll always support you!” Jisoo promised, pointing her finger at Jinyoung._

_Jinyoung breaks into a cheeky smile, wrinkles forming on his eyes. He took Jisoo’s hand and brought her back into his arms._

_“And you,” he mumbled. “You’ll leave your boring job and be a scriptwriter—you will do what you really love.”_

_Jisoo nodded and giggled. “You’ll be out there helping families make build their dream houses while I’ll be at home developing my scripts, waiting for you with our kids.”_

_“And dogs!” she exclaimed. “We should have dogs!”_

_“Dogs?” Jinyoung echoed. “More than one?”_

_“Yes!” Jisoo replied with no hesitation. “She’ll be too sad if she’s alone. We’ll get a maltese and hm…”_

_“How about a shiba inu?” Jinyoung suggested._

_“That’s so cute!” Jisoo exclaimed, turning to him. “We’ll get that!”_

_“Shh!” Jaebum, who’s with them in the film viewing event with Jennie, hushed them. “Why don’t you just stay at home and watch Netflix if you’ll just use_ Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind _as you background noise?”_

_“Just let them be.” Jennie mumbled, pulling Jaebum close to her to divert his attention._

_Jisoo and Jinyoung gave each other embarrassed looks then they resumed their positions, holding each other closer and tried to focus on the film—which they failed because they’re busy with their own love story._

“Are you still home?” Jisoo asked, pushing her shoulder up to keep her phone in her ear as she locks the door.

“I’m on my way to the airport.” Junmyeon replied.

“Oh, you’re driving?” Jisoo takes the phone and climbs the stairs down. “I really should’ve drove you there.”

“It’s fine. You can’t leave when you have to take Jieun to school.” He said.

“It’s just today and, besides, Jinyo—Youngjae.” Jisoo quickly reverts, just as she reached the foot of the stairs.

Jinyoung couldn’t help but chuckle as much as he can’t help but eavesdrop.

Jisoo just gave her a look before turning away and walking a few steps away.

“I’m the airport anyway.” Junmyeon says. Jisoo can almost see the smile in his face. “And I’m about to board the plane soon. Are you gonna miss me?”

Jisoo blushed. Suddenly conscious if Jinyoung can hear the other end of the line.

“O-of course.” Jisoo stutters. “And you—don’t you dare not miss me.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “Jokes on you, because I miss you already. Should I just drive back and not go?”

Jisoo giggles. “Don’t be stupid.”

Junmyeon grins. “I’ll see you when I get back. I love you.”

Jisoo, once again, can’t answer. She turned around and her eyes landed at Jinyoung. He is playing with Jieun with the plushie she has on her bag. Jisoo suddenly feels her heart getting warm.

“I love you.” She mumbles.

Junmyeon said a couple of more goodbyes before they finally hang-up. Jisoo slowly puts down the phone, her mind in a blur. She slowly walks to meet Jinyoung and Jieun by the foot of the stairs and they walk to Jinyoung’s car.

Jinyoung opened the backseat and Jieun hops in immediately. He does her seatbelt and he just closed the door when Jackson, one their dear old friends, came jogging towards them.

“So, the rumors are true.” Jackson says, in between catching breath.

“Uncle Jackson!” Jieun greets, sticking her head out of the car window.

“Hello, there, Jieunnie!” Jackson greets back softly, leaning down and reaching out both his hands for high fives.

Jieun slaps raises hand to complete the high fives and Jackson catches her hands, squeezing them playfully making Jieun giggle. He eventually lets go of her hands then turn to his friends.

“I can’t believe this is really happening. How did you end up in this?” Jackson asked.

“Don’t ask as if you guys don’t talk behind our backs.” Jisoo crosses her arms on her chest.

“That’s not me!” Jackson denied. “Anyway, we should have dinner some time. I guess we can finally have some peaceful dinner no—”

Jackson was cut off his smart watch beeping. He presses some buttons to answer the call and starts talking through his earphones.

“ _Ni hao, Gie._ No. I was just about to call you.” Jackson was quick to be distracted and was about to jog away when he remembered his friends. He turned back to them.

“Bye, Jieunnie!” he said. “Bye, Park Gae and Miss First Lady!”

He gave Jisoo a wink before coming back to the call and jogs away.

Jinyoung turns to Jisoo, but she turns away and gets inside the car instead. Jinyoung follows and gets to the driver’s seat. He puts on his seatbelt and stayed still for a while, thinking, before driving away.

They drive Jieun to her school in silence. If not for the stereo and Jieun’s singing and asking of random questions, the ride would’ve been too unbearable to Jinyoung and Jisoo.

When they got to the school, Rose and Youngjae are once again waiting by the doors. But instead of having a small talk, they just exchanged normal greetings and the teachers rush inside to start the day.

Jinyoung and Jisoo walk back to his car in silence. This time, there is no stereo or Jieun to fill in the deafening silence. Instead, they hear their footsteps which just reminds them of each other’s presence. Suddenly, the parking area seems like miles away when it was barely a yard away when they were walking with Jieun.

“Miss First Lady?” Jinyoung suddenly mumbles, breaking the silence.

Jisoo thought about answering but ends up with a reply anyway.

“It’s just a stupid nickname Jackson calls me,” Jisoo finally says.

Jinyoung didn’t say a thing, waits for Jisoo to continue.

Jisoo sighs. “Junmyeon is thinking about taking over the office. Her father’s term is ending soon and it’s just natural for him to give it a try.”

Jinyoung nods. “Of course. That makes sense.”

Another silence follows. Way more unbearable this time, the car seems to be farther and farther.

Jisoo starts biting her lips. She doesn’t know why but she felt so worried about what Jinyoung thinks regarding this whole issue.

“So, you’re thinking about it?” Jinyoung suddenly asks. “Getting married.”

The question caught Jisoo off guard. She is still not fully comfortable talking to Jinyoung about her relationship. More so, it’s a subject that hits deep for the both of them.

Jisoo clears her throat.

“We met in a blind date.” She manages to answer. “I think that is quite a clear goal with that.”

Jinyoung nods again, but obviously unimpressed, his eyes fixed on the road.

“What?” Jisoo asked, stopping her tracks.

He shrugged. “Nothing. Forget it.”

He tried to walk ahead but Jisoo remained on her place.

“I know that look.” She insisted. “What is it?”

“I just didn’t expect you to settle with that.” Jinyoung replied after a rather long pause. He then turned back to her. “You’re young. I just thought you’d be doing something else instead of being somebody’s wife.”

Jisoo ears turned red in frustration. She balled her hands into fists.

“What should I be doing?”

Tension rises.

Jinyoung thought about not answering; just let the question float in the air instead of giving an answer that can wound her worse. But ego took over.

“I don’t know. Lot of things.” He rambled. “Writing a flim, for one. What happened to that dream?”

Jisoo felt attacked. She felt knees weak and throat dry; unable to walk or talk.

“What happened, Jisoo?” Jinyoung asked.

His voice filled with a mix of worry and accusation that is too hurtful for Jisoo. She felt like crying—not necessarily because she’s offended but mostly because it’s something she’s been running away from for a while now. She feels like crying because she knows where the accusation is coming from and it’s something she’s been asking herself too but she was too hurt to answer.

“I’m coming back.” Was all that she can say before she turns away and tears start falling down.

“Is Jieun at school now? How’s her sleep? Does she wake up in the middle of the night looking for us? She’s not staying up too late, is she? Her vitamins, are you giving her her vitamins?” Jennie nags.

Jisoo received a notification from Jennie, requesting for a video call, as soon as she got back to the Ims’ after about an hour of walking from Jieun’s school. Because of their supposed Bali trip, Jisoo has the rest of the week on leave—meaning, she has nothing to do but go back home. She should’ve just gone home to her own house but she somehow found her feet has brought her here.

She doesn’t feel like answering, to be honest. But Jennie is bombarding her with messages, asking her to take the call, and considering that it’s three in the morning in Sweden, Jisoo figured that she badly wants to talk to her. But now that Jennie’s in the middle of nagging, she’s regretting taking the call.

“Is she drinking enough water?” Jennie continues. “Is she eating the right foo—wait, is that my last packet of ramen?”

Jisoo stops mid bite of her noodles, feeling accused, then looks up at her phone resting in front of her in the kitchen top.

“I bought this! Along with this.” Jisoo strongly denied as she pulls a big bag filled with all sorts of snacks on top of the kitchen top, earning a snort of laughter from Jaebum who’s behind Jennie—pretty much enjoying the view of his wife nagging someone else instead of him.

“And, yes—to all of your questions.” She continues. “You need to calm down, Jennie. Jieun is fine. Why did you even entrust her to me if you’ll keep on questioning me?”

“Sorry.” Jennie sighed.

Jisoo looks back down at her ramen to take another bite, thinking Jennie is done.

“Sweets and dairy!” Jennie suddenly exclaims. “You’re not giving her too much sweets and dairy, right? You know she can’t have too much.”

“I don’t.” Jisoo replied, making a mental note to make sure Jennie won’t see any trace of the ice cream she brought for Jieun. “But I don’t know about that guy.”

“That guy?” Jaebum echoes. “Jinyoung?”

Jisoo rolled her eyes in reply.

“He’s demoted to _that_ guy now?” Jaebum snorted a laugh.

“Did something happen?” Jennie asked. “You two seem pretty okay when we left.”

Jisoo takes a deep breath, putting her chopsticks down. “I thought so too. We even talked last night.”

“What did you talk about?” Jaebum was quick to ask.

“Nothing.” Jisoo reverted. “Just some stupid things but I think _that_ guy thinks he can just randomly talk about the past because of that!”

Jaebum and Jennie exchanged looks then turned back to the laptop.

“The past?”

“What exactly did you two talk about?”

They asked in chorus.

Jisoo groaned.

“He brought up me writing!” she replied

Jaebum and Jennie were quiet at first.

“Well, we told you, you should write.” Jaebum thinks out loud, his eyes shooting wide open when he realized he said it out loud.

Jennie shot him a look but Jisoo just groans.

“I know and maybe that’s why I left and walked out on him.”

“You walked out?” Jennie panicked. “Did Jieun see you? She cried, didn’t she?”

“No.” Jisoo quickly said. “She’s already inside the school when I did.”

“Wait,” Jennie mumbles. “Is that why you’re eating so much? You are stress eating again!”

“Last time you were stress eating, you spend a whole week in a bathroom spree.” Jaebum said, pinching his nose as if he’s smelling something unpleasant. “Don’t do that in my bathroom!”

Jisoo rolled her eyes, putting down her chopsticks, not having any of her friend’s nagging.

“Guys? Guys? You—the signal’s—it’s messed—” Jisoo mumbles, doing some robotic moves as if the video call is lagging. “Internet is shit here at you—bye!” she concludes ending the video call.

“Mean friends!” she grunted, going back to her ramen.

She takes a couple more bites before losing her appetite. She takes her half-finished bowl to the sink, cleaned up and goes to the couch, bring along the other snacks she bought.

She slumps in the couch, a pack of butter chips in hand, ready to start her bum week and worry about nothing at all—or just distract herself from anything, to be exact. 

She fishes for the TV remote in the couch but her hand can’t reach for anything. She searches for the remote in every corner of the couch, even under it, but the remote is nowhere in sight. Annoyance is starting build once again as she’s reminded that it’s only Jinyoung who spent most time in this couch in the past days and he can only be the one responsible for misplacing the remote again. Like he always does— _used_ to do.

Jisoo stands from the floor, looking for the remote in the side tables and on top of the center table, still no remote in sight. Until her eyes land on the shelf across the table, beside the TV, and there she found; the remote resting peacefully.

With a sigh, she walks to the shelf and takes the remote. She takes it and ready to switch on Netflix when her hands accidentally touched wooden piece of wooden ornament beside the remote.

She puts down the remote and, slowly, reached for wooden rose ornament. She runs her thumb through it, its surface rough against her skin. She can still imagine how shiny and neat it used to be, now, it’s just old and faded. She couldn’t help but smile weakly, thinking how odd it can be for something as simple as this can bring back so many memories. Slowly, she removes the top part of the rose bud, opening what now seems to be a jewelry box.

Her heart sinks a little at the sight of the shiny little ring inside. Pain and regret flush over her, wondering how such a beautiful moment has turned to a bad memory.

_It’s mid-spring. The wind was perfectly chill and the stars a lighting up the whole sky. Jisoo and Jinyoung were on their favorite spot in the city, where they have the best view of the starfield sky and the busy street under—the roof deck of Jisoo’s apartment building. Just like any other night, they have it for themselves, as if it was reserved specially for them._

_Jinyoung opened a new can of beer and handed it to Jisoo._

_“How many stars are there?” he asked._

_“Infinite.” Jisoo replied confidently, taking the can after finishing a whole piece of chicken wing._

_“What’s the brightest star?”_

_“Sirius A. The dog star.”_

_“Which is the biggest constellation?_

_“Hydra.”_

_“Why do stars die?”_

_“Because they burn all their hydrogen fuel.”_

_“Do you love me?”_

_Jisoo almost choked on the chicken she’s eating._

_“That is so random.” She mumbled._

_“How much do you love me?” Jinyoung repeated._

_“Is that a serious question?”_

_“You can’t answer?”_

_“Are you drunk?” Jisoo asked, stalling since she was never really the vocal type._

_“You don’t love me?” Jinyoung continued pressing._

_“What? Of course I do.”_

_“Then why can’t you answer?”_

_“You know I hate this stuff.” Jisoo said._

_“Do you hate it more than you love me?” A sly smile formed into Jinyoung’s face._

_“You’re unbelievable.” Jisoo shook her head after taking another gulp of beer._

_“So?” Jinyoung shrugged. “How much?”_

_It was something that wasn’t needed to be asked, which left Jisoo wondering even more—where was Jinyoung taking this? She stared into his eyes, trying to find out where it was leading. He just stared back, eyes filled with mischief, having so much fun teasing the love of his life._

_Jisoo bit her lip. Then she moved closer, closing in the gap between them. She placed her arms on top of his shoulder and he did the same pulling her in by her waist. She rests her forehead in his and closed her eyes._

_“Ask me again.” She whispered, her voice soft like pillow and sweet like honey._

_With their faces barely inches away from each other, her scent filled him and made him breathless._

_He closed his eyes then whispered back. “How much do you love me?”_

_Instead of putting it into words, Jisoo leaned in, her lips found his in an instant. She kissed him softly and he kissed her back with no hesitation. Their lips waltz with each other, saying everything that words fail to express._

_They pulled away, moments later, their lips lingered._

_Jisoo moved away to get a good view of Jinyoung. They stared into each other’s eyes again._

_“This much.” Jisoo mumbled._

_Jinyoung smiled, satisfied. He removed his hands from her waist and pulled a tiny wood rose from his pocket. Jisoo watched him in confusion as he removed the top part of the bud and the confusion was immediately replaced with surprise when she saw what’s inside._

_“Jinyoung,” she mumbled, looking up from the ring to him._

_Jinyoung smiled widely. “Do you love me enough to marry me?”_

_Tears started falling down in Jisoo’s face. This time, she doesn’t need to be asked twice._

_“Yes.”_

“Hey, Jinyoung, are you listening?” Yugyeom asked, earning no response.

They’re at work, in the middle of brainstorming but it seems like Jinyoung is too preoccupied to care.

“Hey, Park Jinyoung!” Yugyeom called, clapping his hands together.

“W-what?” Jinyoung mumbles.

“What the—I’ve been talking here for almost an hour, you weren’t even listening!” Yugyeom whined.

“What were you talking about?” Jinyoung asked.

Yugyeom groaned. “The proposal for our new client—the city mall. I need your approval for this draft.”

“The one you emailed?” Jinyoung asked. “I’m good with it. you can—"

“You got the email?” Yugyeom cut him off, shocked.

Jinyoung nods.

“And you still let me repeat everything here?” Yugyeom asked.

Jinyoung just shrugged. “I wasn’t listening.”

Yugyeom sighed heavily and went on fixing his things.

“What are you even thinking about?” Yugyeom asked.

“Nothing, I just wanna mess with you.” Jinyoung replied, leaning back on his chair.

“Yeah, right.” Yugyeom scoffed. “Everything all right with babysitting?”

Jinyoung made a face. “How come everyone knows? Do you guys really just talk behind our backs every chance that you get?”

“It’s a hot topic.” Yugyeom chuckled, not even an ounce of guilt. “So, has she thrown anything at you yet?”

Jinyoung grimaced. “You know, it shouldn’t work but somehow it did and now, it’s not anymore.”

“It shouldn’t.” Yugyeom said.

“What?” It was rare for Jinyoung to hear one of their friends being against him and Jisoo fixing things.

“There’s just way too much history between you two.” Yugyeom replied. “And things are way different now. A lot of things are at stake.”

Jinyoung was stunned. He wasn’t expecting to have a random pep talk in the middle of the day, more so having that pep talk with Kim Yugyeom—the youngest in the group, the baby, the one who’s supposed to know nothing.

But what’s surprising Jinyoung the most is how real Yugyeom’s words are. He’s right. The reality is not that it’s not going to work—in fact, it can work. With Jinyoung and Jisoo, anything can work. And that’s about how crazy it can get.

“Your girlfriend works for a publishing company, right?” Jinyoung suddenly asked, stopping Yugyeom just before he steps out of Jinyoung’s office.

Yugyeom almost dropped his things.

“We just broke up.” He said faintly.

There was a brief silence. A frown forms in Yugyeom’s face and Jinyoung just stares ahead.

“So, your _ex-girlfriend_ works for a publishing company, right?” Jinyoung corrected.

Yugyeom’s frown turns into an offended gaze. “You’re so heartless.”

Jinyoung shrugged. “So, is she?”

“Yeah.” Yugyeom snorted. “Why?”

“Do you still have her contact details?” Jinyoung asked.

“Of course—why?” Yugyeom steps back further inside.

Jinyoung takes a moment, thinking. “I have a friend who wants to submit a story.”

Yugyeom looks confused. “Which friend?”

“A friend.”

“We’re your only friends.”

It was Jinyoung’s turn to be offended.

Yugyeom bursts into laughter. “Got you there.”

“Just give it to me.” Jinyoung said firmly.

Yugyeom pulls out his phone, still laughing and annoying Jinyoung. As if on cue, Yugyeom’s phone started ringing even before he can unlock it.

“Rose?” he mumbled, seeing the caller ID.

Jinyoung shoots him a curious look.

“Rose!” Yugyeom answered immediately. “What’s up?”

“Are you with Jinyoung?” Rose asked.

“Yes. He’s here.” Yugyeom replied, turning to Jinyoung.

“Can you put him on the phone?” Rose asked.

“Sure.” Yugyeom answered.

Noticing the urgency in Rose’s voice, Yugyeom immediately hands the phone to Jinyoung who takes it with no question, the curiosity in his face has turned into worry now.

“Rose? Is everything okay?” he asked.

“I need you here at school.” Rose said. “Now.”

Jinyoung immediately gets to his feet. “What happened?”

There was a brief pause before Rose replies. “Someone was hit.”

It all turned black for Jinyoung then. He throws the phone back to Yugyeom—thank the heavens he’s a good catch—and walks out of the office, going straight to his car.

He takes a deep breath after getting in, collecting himself and trying to calm down despite the worry. He drives to the school as fast as he can. His mind empty on what to expect and worry is consuming him. He won’t be able to forgive himself if Jieun is put to harm while under his wing.

He is a couple of blocks away from school when he saw Jisoo, through his rearview mirror, emerging from the subway station; biting her lips and fidgeting her nails, steps fast. He just knows he needs to be calm.

Jinyoung immediately pulls over to the side of the street.

“Jisoo.” He calls, calmly at first. “Jisoo!”

Jisoo was quickly pulled out of her chaotic thoughts. His voice alone is enough to help her calm down. She turned around, looking for him. It didn’t take her long before she finds his car.

Jisoo immediately approaches the car and gets into the passenger seat, no words needed.

The trip was quiet but filled with tension. Jinyoung’s hand is firm on the steering wheel, driving as fast as he can without violating any rules.

“It’s going to be fine.” Jinyoung mumbled, looking at Jisoo through the rearview mirror.

But Jisoo didn’t say a thing, didn’t even blink. She has her eyes fixed on the road.

They arrived at the school a couple of minutes later and Youngjae was quick to meet them at the gates.

“What happened?”

Jinyoung and Jisoo asked in chorus, panicked.

“Come on.” Youngjae said, leading them inside.

“Where’s Jieun? Is she hurt?” Jisoo asked, as they walk inside...

“She’s fine.” Youngjae replied coolly. “Totally fine.”

Jinyoung and Jisoo get confused and Youngjae starts grinning.

“If anything, I’m proud of her.” Youngjae said.

“What?” Jinyoung asked. “Rose said someone got hit.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t Jieun.” Youngjae replied just as they reach the school’s disciplinary office.

“What?” Jisoo was dumbfounded.

“Finally, you’re here.” A very stressed Rose greets them and opens the door for them. “This guy is testing me. Get in.”

Jinyoung and Jisoo exchanged looks before following Rose in. They both had their fair share of disciplinary office visits when they were young and knowing what misfit adventures brought them to the office, none of them were expecting Jieun to be brought to the office, especially at preschool.

But what surprised them even more is to find their favorite kid sitting calmly across what seems to be a crying boy beside his father.

Jisoo quickly runs to Jieun’s side.

“Hey, Jieunnie, are you okay?” She whispered, rubbing Jieun’s shoulder comfortingly.

Jieun nods calmly but squeezes herself into Jisoo.

Jinyoung comes close to them.

“It’s okay, baby. We’re here now.” Jinyoung assure, gently patting Jieun’s head.

They heard a hoarse cough and their heads immediately turn to its direction.

“Excuse me, Mr. Hwang.” Rose greeted, the stress all masked now. “Jieun’s guardians are here.”

Jinyoung and Jisoo awkwardly bows, suddenly burdened to with the title.

Mr. Hwang, a man looking just a couple of years older than them, turns to Jinyoung and Jisoo with a scrutinizing look.

“Guardians? And young people on top of that.” He hissed. “No wonder the kid’s like that.”

Jisoo waste no time and was immediately offended. “Excuse me?”

Jinyoung was quick to calm her down, grabbing her arm before she does something.

“It’s nice meeting you too, Mr. Hwang.” Jinyoung said calmly. “I’m Park Jinyoung and this is Kim Jisoo. I’m sorry for being rude but can we know what exactly has happened here?”

Jinyoung and Jisoo turned to Rose.

“Jieun and her friend Daehan right here got into a little fight.” Rose explains.

“ _Little_ fight?” Mr. Hwang echoed. “Stop sugarcoating it, Miss Teacher and tell these young people what the kid actually did.”

Rose takes a deep breath, gathering all the patience she can get—patience that is diminishing by every minute she spends talking to the rude parent. She turned to her friends.

“The kids got into a fight and,” Rose pauses, thinking about a better way to put it, but ends up just giving a worried look.

“She punched my son!” Mr. Hwang finishes for her.

“What?”

“She pun—how?”

Jinyoung and Jisoo reacted, looking at Jieun—who buried her face further into Jisoo’s arm in embarrassment—and then back to Rose with confusion.

“It was just a light one.” Rose corrected. “There wasn’t even a slight mark but, of course, kids will be kids and Daehan ends up crying.”

Jinyoung and Jisoo exchanged looks before turning to Jieun. Jinyoung sits on the empty space beside Jieun.

“Hey, baby,” he coos.

“Jieunnie, is that true? Did you really do that?” Jisoo asked softly but Jieun didn’t respond.

“Come on, baby.” Jinyoung pats her back. “You can talk to us. Good girls tell the truth.”

Slowly, Jieun turns to them and looks at each of them, as if to check their reactions. Seeing they are both calm, she nods.

“Why did you do that?” Jisoo asked again, the calm never leaving her voice.

“He… Daehannie… he said…” Jieun troubles explaining. “He said girls… are weak… and that’s not true… so I showed him.”

Jisoo’s eyes shoot wide open and Jinyoung’s mouth hangs open. They exchanged clueless looks before Jisoo turns back to Jieun.

She clears her throat. “You know that’s bad, right? Hurting your friends.”

Jieun got teary then she nods.

“What should you then?” Jinyoung mumbles softly.

“Say sorwy.” Jieun whispers.

“Right.” Jisoo pats her head. “Why don’t you go say sorry to Daehannie now?”

Jieun bites her lips. She gives her guardians looks, as if to confirm—to which Jisoo and Jinyoung replied with gentle nods and smiles.

“Sowry, Daehannie.” Jieun whispers, almost inaudible.

“That’s right.” Jinyoung affirmed. “A bit louder now so Daehan can hear.”

“Sowry.” Jieun whispered, only a bit louder but still too soft for anyone other than Jisoo and Jinyoung can hear.

Jinyoung leaned down to his side. “Louder, baby.”

Jieun then slowly detaches herself from the two and walks ahead.

“Sowry, Daehannie.” Jieun says louder—loud enough for everyone to hear—and even finishes off with a polite bow towards Daehan and his father. “I won’t do it again.”

Jisoo and Jinyoung, even Rose, couldn’t help but smile in pride.

“Very good, dear.” Jisoo approaches Jieun and pats her head.

She then turned to Daehan. “Now, it’s Daehannie’s time to say sorry.” she said softly.

“Sor—”

“No!” Mr. Hwang stops Daehan, grabbing his arm, then he turned to Jisoo. “Why are you asking my son to apologize? Your child is the one who hit him.”

“I know that, Mr. Hwang—wait, can I call you by your first name? What’s your first name?” Jisoo asked, gathering all the patience she can get.

“Minwoo.” The man replied.

“Minwoo.” Jisoo smiled. “Let’s not make this too complicated, shall we? I admit that Jieun did wrong and needs to apologized, which she did, as you can see. But I think we should both acknowledge, as _mature_ adults, that both the kids did something wrong here.”

“What? My son did nothing wrong.” Minwoo denied. “What he said is right. Girls are weak.”

“I can’t believe this.” Jisoo breathes, dumbfounded.

Jisoo is dumbfounded and Jinyoung is just scared of what can happen. They might have broken up for years but he knows Jisoo like the back of his hand. He knows what annoys the shit out of her and he knows what she can do if she’s annoyed as shit. It’s one of the million things he loves about her. _Loved_.

“Just let it go.” Jinyoung steps behind Jisoo and whispered. “The kids are watching.”

Jisoo smiled smugly and turned to Rose.

“Teacher Rose,” she turned to her friend with a smile. “Why don’t you and kids step outside for a bit? The adults will talk for a while.”

Rose, half confused and half proud at her friend, walks to the kids. She first took Jieun, who comes to her easily, then Daehan. Minwoo didn’t want to let go at first but poor Daehan is crying too much that Rose used force to get him, eventually, Minwoo let go.

“What are you doing?” Jinyoung asked, still in a whisper.

“Just a little parenting crash course.” Jisoo replied.

“What is this?” Minwoo stands up from his seat, agitated.

“Minwoo, I have a little question.” Jisoo said.

Minwoo didn’t say a word but Jisoo just continues anyway.

“What would you feel if I say that men are assholes?”

“W-what?” Minwoo is in disbelief. “You’re crazy!”

“You’re right!” Jisoo exclaimed, making Jinyoung jump in surprise. “That’s crazy, right? And just plain rude.”

Minwoo looks at her, puzzled.

“I know there are _some_ men who can be pain in the ass,” Jisoo continues. “But I believe there is still a good amount of decent men out there. And to be fair,” she leans, as if to whisper. “I think women can be assholes too.”

She winks and Jinyoung just couldn’t help but grin.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Minwoo steps back.

“Basically, what I’m trying to say is that, just like someone’s strength, being an asshole is not based on gender. It’s based on someone’s character. Tell me, Minwoo, what’s your character?”

“Are you saying I’m an asshole?” Minwoo said sharply.

“Oh, no, sorry. Did I offend you? That’s not what I mean.” Jisoo apologized. “I’m not saying that you are. But if you’re justifying something your son has done, which we all know isn’t right, then maybe you’re being an asshole.”

“You bitch.” Minwoo lunges himself towards Jisoo in anger but Jinyoung is quick to step in, blocking himself.

“Physical assault is a crime, sir.” Jinyoung mumbled coolly.

Jisoo didn’t even flinch. The same soft smile is plastered across her face.

It took Minwoo a second to calm down. He stood firm on his feet but Jinyoung pushed him back, as gently as he could.

“You see, Minwoo.” Jisoo starts again. “It’s as simple as that. We teach the kids what’s right from wrong and we set good examples for them to follow because we don’t want them to grow up as,” Jisoo smiles wider. “Assholes.”

“That was a mess, Jisoo.” Rose said with her arms crossed on her chest.

She just got back from sending off Minwoo and Daehan after about an hour of talking and calming down the father.

Jisoo made a face. “Come on, if I didn’t do that, we’d still be inside battling his bigotry. Can you believe him? Teaching his son gender constructs? Not, in my watch, Sir.”

Jinyoung snorts a laugh and so did Rose, but she was quick to hide.

“Well, this is a preschool, not an open debate in a university.” Rose mumbled. “Did you know he threatened my job because, apparently, I was letting parents bully other parents. Bullshit.”

Jisoo snorts a laugh. It’s still funny whenever Rose goes out of her preschool teacher bubble and say vulgar stuff or curses.

“Sorry.” Jisoo said, stepping closer to Rose and hugging her. “I got carried away.”

“Of course, you did.” Rose sighed. “But actually, thanks to your uproar, I was able to make Daehan and Jieun apologize to each other. They’re even back as friends in no time.”

“So, we can go now, right?” Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah, of course. Sorry I had to call you from work. I was worried Jisoo would be too shocked but turns out she can handle it pretty well.” Rose explained.

Jisoo made a face.

“Of course she would.” Jinyoung smiles. “This is just one of the best things about her.”

Jisoo was stunned, for a moment, before she turned to Rose and she was already giving her a confused look. Jinyoung bites his lower lip. It was a slip of tongue. If there’s anything, he’s equally surprised as the two women.

As if on cue, Jieun arrives running towards Jinyoung and Jisoo.

“Uncle Jinyoung! Auwnt Jisoo!” she buries her head onto Jinyoung’s tummy.

“H-hey, baby.” Jinyoung mumbles, leaning down to take Jieun and carry her.

Jieun wraps her arms around his neck and buries her head onto the crook of his neck.

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” Jisoo asked.

“She still feels bad.” Youngjae replied. “She thinks you are gonna be mad at her.”

“Oh, no, baby.” Jisoo coos as she walks behind Jinyoung to look at Jieun. “We are not mad at you.”

Jieun didn’t answer and buries her head further.

“I think we should bring her home.” Jinyoung mumbles.

Jisoo straightens her back. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Jisoo then turned to Rose and Youngjae.

“We’ll go ahead.” She said. “Thank you and sorry, again, Rose. You too, Youngjae.”

“No worries. Anything for my favorite kid.” Rose reaches for Jieun’s head and pats it softly.

“Bye, Jieunnie!” Youngjae says, even though he knows he’ll get no response.

Rose and Youngjae watch them turn their backs and walk out of the school gates, to Jinyoung’s car.

“You know,” Youngjae mumbles. “From behind, they actually look like a little family.”

“Yeah.” Rose agreed. “Like it’s not complicated at all.”

Jieun didn’t say a word during the trip, but she’s not falling asleep either—she’s just really sad. Jisoo sits with her on the backseat, her arms around her and gently patting her as if to tell her that everything is all right. Jinyoung, in between driving, glances at the back to check on them and it’s looking like Jisoo is about to fall asleep before the little girl.

“This is not the house.” Jisoo mumbles, looking over the window and realizing that Jinyoung pulled over at a rather busy street.

“Yeah, it’s not.” He simply said then he steps down of the car.

He goes to the back seat, open the door and take Jieun in his arm, carrying her out.

“Where are you taking her?” Jisoo asked.

“I feel like I want some ice cream.” Jinyoung replied. “So, we’ll get some but you can wait here and sleep if you want.”

He turned to Jieun. “Do you want some ice cream?”

A tiny hint of smile shows up, making Jinyoung more eager to get those donuts. Jisoo rolls her eyes and steps out of the vehicle, following them out.

Jinyoung leads the way, with Jieun on his arms, Jisoo follows a few steps back. Not too far from where they parked, Jinyoung stopped at an ice cream parlor.

“Really?” Jisoo uttered when she realized where they’re at.

It’s impossible not to feel nostalgic being at a place that is just too familiar to her that it basically screams home. But she hasn’t visited the place since, err, they broke up. Their favorite ice cream place as a couple is not on her radar when she’s craving for ice cream anymore.

“They _still_ serve the best butterscotch scoop.” Jinyoung replied as he pushes the door open with his shoulder.

Jisoo takes a deep breath just before they follow them in. If not for Jieun, she has already walked out on Jinyoung. Again.

Jisoo looks around as they line up on queue. A lot of things have changed but it feels like nothing have changed in the place—if that makes sense. For one, Jisoo noticed that it has been more popular now. The queue is much longer compared to back in the days when they barely stay a minute in the line. There seems to be more flavor options as well but most of the original favorites are still there. It’s still the same old local parlor that it is, colorful and has a warm feeling in it despite selling cold stuff.

Luckily, no one from the old staff are here otherwise, they would for sure, know them and Jisoo is not ready to face such an awkward encounter. But on second thought. It is a bit bittersweet.

“Hi there!” the college dude behind the counter greeted too enthusiastically. “Welcome to Scoop Troop! What would like your scoop’s flavor for today?”

Jisoo couldn’t help but cringe at the awkward greeting while Jinyoung just ignored it and turned to Jieun. 

“What flavor do you want?” he asked.

Jieun looks over at the freezer. It took her a while to choose but when her eyes land on that colorful scoop, her mood immediately skyrockets.

“Bubblegum!” she exclaimed. “Bubble gum with gummie sprinkles!”

“Colorful.” Jinyoung said before turning to the server. “You got that?”

“Bubblegum with gummy candies on top, yes sir.” The guy replied, writing down the order. “What else?”

“I’d have one butterscotch, no toppings.” Jinyoung replied.

“Got that.” The guy replied, writing down the order. Then, he turned to Jisoo, flashing a rather overly-toothy smile. “And for the Miss?”

Jisoo involuntarily steps away. Jinyoung lightly chuckles and turns to her.

“What’s yours? The usual?” he asked.

 _The usual._ Of course, everyone has their go-to ice cream flavor. For Jisoo, it’s chocolate fudge. It has always been chocolate fudge and, of course, Jinyoung would know that. He used to order for her every single time they’re in this exact ice cream parlor.

But as Jinyoung looks at her, anticipating her confirmation, Jisoo feels a deep urge to say a different flavor. Simply because, just like this old ice cream parlor, she changed too.

“Lemon sherbet.” Jisoo said, flashing a smile at the server. “I’d like some lemon sherbet with coconut shavings.”

The server smiled widely. “Got it, Miss. Bubblegum with gummy, butterscotch with no toppings and lemon sherbet with coconut.”

The server types in the orders before he turned back to them.

“We’ve got a special offer for you!” he said, again, too enthusiastically. “You got a free junior scoop, on the house, for the beautiful family. What flavor would you like?”

“No, sorry. We’re not a fa—”

“That’s great!” Jinyoung cuts Jisoo off before she can even contest. “We’d love that. Make it chocolate fudge please.”

“Got it, Sir.” The server said. “Please wait for a moment while I prepare your orders.”

He turned his back and Jisoo immediately turned to Jinyoung.

“What? Why did you do that?” she leaned and whispers. “How can you lie in front of a chid?”

“Lying?” Jinyoung echoes as he leans in. “Lemon sherbet, huh?”

Jisoo got immediately flustered getting caught and finding Jinyoung’s face too close. She steps back, clearing her throat.

Jinyoung grins straightening his back.

“What are you talking about, Uncle Jinyoung?” Jieun asked.

“Oh, nothing, baby.” Jinyoung replied coolly. “I was just asking your Aunt Jisoo when did she start liking lemon sherbet.”

“Lemon?” Jieun echoes. “Lemon is souwer.”

“Sour?” Jisoo repeats, reaching in to pinch Jieun’s already scrunching nose. “But that’s healthy!”

“No!” Jieun giggles, moving away and trying to escape Jisoo’s pinch.

Jinyoung helps her and turns his back on Jisoo. Jisoo, not backing down, steps closer and reaches over Jieun from Jinyoung’s back. Jinyoung repeatedly moves away from Jisoo as Jieun’s giggles get louder and richer and Jisoo moves closer and closer until both her arms are hanging over Jinyoung’s shoulder and her chin is on his back.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

The sound of the ice cream bell surprised them so much, pulling them out of their little play and realizing just how comfortable they got.

“Three and a half scoops of joy for the beautiful family!” The server announced.

Jisoo quickly gets off Jinyoung’s back and takes a step away. They paid for their ice creams and quietly walk to an empty seat inside the shop.

The whole place is packed with people, so it’s noisy and Jieun is in the roll for telling all sort of adventures she did at school today—before the punching happened—after taking about three spoonful of ice cream. Thanks to sugar, the little girl is sad no more. And thanks to the noise, none of the ex-lovers seem to dwell into the fact that this is unusual place and moment for the both of them.

“Can I go play with other kids?” Jieun suddenly asks, in the middle of talking about how her teacher Youngjae made the class laugh with his crazy rendition of the _Porroro_ theme song.

Jinyoung and Jieun follows where she’s pointing and found a little play area at the corner of the shop, specifically made for kids who can get too cranky in between ice cream scoops.

“Please.” she asked again. “Please let me. I won’t hit anyone pwomise so you won’t get mad at me again.”

Jisoo’s eyes shoots wide open and Jinyoung is just outright confused; none of them was expecting such remark from a young girl. It was impressive as much as it is alarming.

Jisoo turns to Jinyoung to seek help but he seems just as surprised so she just leaned down on Jieun.

“Baby,” she murmurs softly. “We’re not mad at you and we know that you won’t hurt anyone.”

“Really?” Jieun asks.

“Of course.” Jisoo replied.

“And we know that you learned your lesson.” Jinyoung added.

“I did! I did!” Jieun said. “I’ll be a good friend!”

Jinyoung reaches for her head and ruffles her hair lightly. “Good girl.”

“Can I play now?” Jieun asked.

“Yes, of course.” Jinyoung replied.

They watch Jieun walk to the play corner and watch her for the next couple of minutes making friends, shy at first but it didn’t take long before she starts giggling and having fun playing with new friends.

“Sometimes, I can’t believe Jieun is Jaebum’s daughter.” Jinyoung mumbles, turning back to his ice cream.

“Why?” Jisoo asked.

“She’s too smart to be his daughter.” Jinyoung replied.

Jisoo snorts. “Well, she obviously got that from Jennie.”

“I guess I just can’t believe there’s a little Jieun under our belts now.” Jinyoung mumbles when the laughter dies down. “We were just some crazy college kids before and now we’re trying to be good models for kids so they won’t be assholes.”

Jisoo shakes her head at the reference. “You’re crazy.”

They burst into a joyous round of laughter, making it sweeter with spoons of ice cream. For a second, it looks like they’re back in time. Same place, same people. But somewhere in between some things have changed; everything has changed. The walls were repainted, the interior was tweaked, the servers were fired and new ones were hired, and even the ice cream flavors have come and go. Just like Jinyoung and Jisoo—once in love, now are just memory to each other.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Jinyoung mumbles. “I was an asshole.”

Jisoo couldn’t help but smirk—at the reference or at the apology itself, she can’t really tell.

“It’s fine.” She replied, which is surprisingly not a lie. It was indeed fine, she almost forgot what even happened.

“I was a bitch too for walking away.” she admitted.

She takes a spoon of her ice cream—the lemon sherbet one, she didn’t even touch the chocolate fudge—as Jinyoung looks on, wondering if she’ll continue.

“I guess I’m just guilty because you’re right.” She continues. She doesn’t know where the unsolicited confession is coming from but, just like it has always been, Jinyoung makes it so easy for her to speak her mind.

“What happened?” Jinyoung dared to ask. “I was waiting for your film.”

Jisoo smiled weakly. “I am waiting too.” She snorts a sarcastic laugh. “But I guess things have made a different turn now.”

“It sucks, considering the goals I set up for myself—oh, stupid me.” She continues. “But I this will have to do now.”

Silence fills in. The noise in the room is nothing but a buzz into Jinyoung’s ears. He watches Jisoo across the table, as she takes little bites of her ice cream, her eyes dark and brimming with tears. Jinyoung’s heart shatters into pieces.

“She did that?” Yeeun asked in utter surprise and awe after Jinyoung told her about what Jieun did today.

Jinyoung chuckles as he follows her to the sink, putting their dirty dishes.

After driving Jieun and Jisoo back home, Jinyoung went to pick up Yeeun from work and have dinner together at her place.

“Wow, you sound so amused.” Jinyoung commented.

“I am!” Yeeun replied. She takes an apron and puts it on. “She’s five, where did she learn that?”

“From her mom, I think?” he replied, turning back to the table to get the remaining dishes and hands it to Yeeun. “Definitely not from Jaebum. He just teaches her all the dumb stuff.”

“Really? I didn’t know Jennie can be that aggressive.” She mumbles, taking the dishes from Jinyoung.

Jinyoung snorts a laugh, leaning onto the side of the sink. “Well, if it’s aggressiveness then it’s probably from Jisoo. She spends way too much time with Jieun that the kid is starting to be like her.”

Yeeun didn’t say a thing and Jinyoung is too oblivious to realize.

“Looks like the babysitting is working well.” She suddenly mumbles.

“It is.” Jinyoung quickly replies. He turned to his side so he’s facing Yeeun, then he started playing with the ruffles of her dainty apron. “I didn’t think it will but it actually does.”

Yeeun simply nods and continues with washing the dishes as Jinyoung absentmindedly plays with her apron.

“Is it fun?” she asked.

“Yeah, it actually is.” Jinyoung replied.

He then looks up at her, his eyebrows in a furrow, confused at the sudden question.

“Hold on,” he mumbles. “Is that a trick question?”

Yeeun made a face but Jinyoung didn’t wait for her answer. Instead, he grabs her by the waist and hugs her from behind.

“Because it isn’t.” he said. “I’d rather spend all my time with you than babysit Jieun.”

“Idiot.” Yeeun shakes her head. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do! In fact, I should probably just spend the night here.” Jinyoung rests his chin on Yeeun’s shoulder. “What do you think?”

Yeeun smiled, not answering at first.

“Shut up.” She says. “You know you can’t afford making Jieun cry like that. Her parents are already away and even her favorite uncle will bail on her?”

Jinyoung pouts. “You’re making me sound like a bad person.”

Yeeun giggles. “So, don’t do it.”

In response, Jinyoung dips his chin deeper in her shoulder.

“Besides,” Yeeun continues. “I don’t want Jaebum and Jennie to think that you’re messing up your babysitting duties because of me.”

“Now, you make me sound like a fourteen-year-old babysitter.” Jinyoung is still pouting.

Yeeun cracks a wide smile then she bops Jinyoung’s nose with her finger, putting bubbles on him. “With that pout, you do look like fourteen.”

“Hey!” Jinyoung protested.

Jinyoung then release Yeeun, only to have more access to the sink. He dips his hand on the bubbles as well, getting bubbles on him to counter attack her. She, in return, uses her arm—now filled with bubbles too—to shield herself from the soapy attack. Giggles and laughter fill in the room as their hearts flutter as if they’re a pair of new lovers.

The fight ends when Jinyoung takes Yeeun’s wrist to pull her close to him and then he peppers her cheek with kisses, down to the crook of her neck.

“Are you sure?” he murmurs. “I can just call and say I’m keeping the night off. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Yeeun’s giggle dies down into a soft smile as she slowly submits into Jinyoung’s touch.

“It’s okay.” She replied. “As long as I know you’re coming back when the week is over. You will, right?”

Jinyoung moves back. He takes Yeeun’s face in his hand then, slowly, plants a gentle kiss on her lips.

“I will.”

_This is her number. PLZ don’t tell her you got it from me_.

Only two things run in Jinyoung’s mind as he sits on his car, parked outside the Ims’ workshop, reading Yugyeom’s text. First, why can't Yugyeom spell out please correctly instead of being annoying even through text? Also, how is he going to tell her how he got the number without compromising Yugyeom? It’s pointless, actually. As pointless as the other thing running through his mind—why. Just, why is he doing this? Why did he need contact details of a film production company? And more so, why is he writing these details, so legibly, in a piece of paper if it’s pointless?

 _Because it’s for Jisoo_. The voice in his head tells him.

He shouldn’t care. It’s her life and it’s her decision. But when Jinyoung found out Jisoo stopped doing the one thing he knows she loves the most, he just knows he needs to do something. Even if he shouldn’t. Even if he’s not in the position to do so—not anymore. He knows he needs to do something for her.

So, he slips the paper on his back pocket and gets out of his car, going straight to the Ims’ home.

He unlocks the door and enters, expecting for little Jieun to come running to him like she usually does, but instead, what welcomed him is the sound of a little girl crying.

“Jieun?” Jinyoung calls, walking further inside. “Is everything okay?”

“Jinyoung!” Jisoo calls, her head popping out from the living room.

Jisoo calling him by his name? This has got to be urgent.

“What happened?” Jinyoung asked, running towards the living room.

He leans on the couch and then that’s when he saw Jieun on the floor, all her toys and plushies scattered around her and yet, she’s still sobbing nonstop.

“She misses her parents.” Jisoo replied, weakly.

“Did you try calling them?” Jinyoung asked. He walks from behind the couch to Jieun.

“That’s actually the reason why she’s crying.” Jisoo replied. “We were in a video call with them and they had to leave abruptly because the conference is starting already.”

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo felt accused. “I had it under control and I didn’t want to be a bother.”

“You had it under control, huh?” he said. “You should’ve called me.”

“Like you could’ve done anything.” Jisoo rolled her eyes.

Jinyoung ignored her and scoots closer to Jieun.

“Hey, baby. What’s wrong?” he coos, taking her on his arms.

“I miss Mommy and Daddy!” Jieun cries. “I want Mommy and Daddy!”

“But Mommy and Daddy are working, remember?” Jinyoung said softly. “They went to work so they can buy you new toys.”

For a second, Jieun looks like she’s considering it but she just ends up crying harder.

“I want Mommy and Daddy!” she screamed.

“Yeah, you think I didn’t do that?” Jisoo whispered, leaning down behind Jinyoung.

Jinyoung takes a deep breath, ignoring Jisoo. He then pulls Jieun closer, cradling her in his arms.

“Do you remember when is Mommy and Daddy coming back?” Jinyoung asks Jieun.

Jieun sniffs. “S-sundtay.”

“That’s right, very good. They’re coming back on Sunday.” Jinyoung replied enthusiastically. “And what day it is today?”

Jieun pauses then she answered. “Twuesday.”

“Very good, again!” Jinyoung smiled. “Tuesday—how many sleeps it is from Sunday?”

Again, Jieun pasues. This time, she lets out her hand to count. Meanwhile, Jisoo is just watching them, arms crossed on her chest and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What are you doing?” Jisoo mumbles, getting no reply.

“Twuesday… Wednessday… Thorsday… Fwiday…” Jieun mumbles as she counts with her tiny fingers. “Satworday… Sundtday… five… Five! Five more sleeps!” she exclaims as raises her hand, showing all five fingers, to Jinyoung.

“That’s right!” Jinyoung affirmed. “Five more sleeps ‘til Mommy and Daddy comes home. That doesn’t sound long, does it?”

Jieun shakes her head.

“And, if you sleep now, you’ll wake up tomorrow and it’ll be only fo—”

“Four sleeps!” Jieun cuts him off. “Let’s slweep now! Let’s sleep!”

“Okay, okay. Time to sleep.” Jinyoung grins as he holds Jieun firmly and stands from the floor.

“Wow, it’s actually working!” Jisoo mouths as Jinyoung walks past her.

“Sshh.” He hushed, fighting a grin, as he turns his back on her, on his way to bring Jieun to her room.

Jisoo watches them walk to the room, grinning, when Jieun suddenly noticed her.

“Awunt Jisoo.” Jieun calls.

“Yes, baby?” Jisoo keeps up their tracks.

Jieun didn’t answer until they got inside her room, straight to the pillow fortress still firmly built. Jinyoung lays her down and sits beside her. Instead of laying on her pillow, Jieun nuzzles close to his lap so he’s forced to lie beside her.

“Awunt Jisoo,” Jieun calls again, sleepily this time. Almost an hour long of crying has finally taken all her energy.

“Yes, dear?” Jisoo asked, kneeling beside her.

“Can you sleep beside me tonight?” Jieun asked.

Before Jisoo could answer, Jieun already pulled her down beside her. Unexpectant of the pool, Jisoo lays back on the mattress with no hesitation at all.

“O-of course, Jieunnie.” Jisoo stutters.

Jieun then nuzzles closer to Jinyoung. “You too, Uncle Jinyoung.”

“Sure, dear.” Jinyoung replied with no hesitation.

Jisoo immediately shoots him a look.

“What? Why—you can’t—”

“Sshh.” Jinyoung cuts off Jisoo’s panic. He mouths. “Just until she falls asleep completely.”

Jisoo is about to protest even more but Jieun pulls her closer, leaving her with no choice.

“Goot nightd.” Jieun mumbles, half asleep.

Jinyoung starts patting her arm, humming a soft lullaby. Jisoo has calmed down as well. She watches Jieun fall asleep, trying hard to ignore Jinyoung’s sweet voice and failing completely. Before she knew it, she’s already watching both Jieun and Jinyoung.

She felt her heart turn warm—totally against her will—but she did not dare fight it. Instead, she lets it get to her and bring her down the memory lane. She can’t recall how many times she daydreamed for this moment, but the vision is very clear. It was one of her dreams—to settle down and start a family with Jinyoung. Now, it is nothing but a dream, a far yet vivid dream.

“You’re staring.” Jinyoung suddenly mumbles, eyes still shut, pulling Jisoo out of her daydream.

Jisoo panics and looks away. “I-I’m not.”

Jinyoung opens his eyes, finding Jisoo flustered. Oh, how she still makes his heart flutter even with the simplest things.

“Hey,” he calls softly.

Jisoo ignored him.

“Hey,” he calls, softer. “Jisoo.”

As if it’s a magic word, Jisoo turns to him.

“What?” she asked. Sounding annoyed as if her heart isn’t doing flips right now.

“I have something for you.” Jinyoung said.

“What is it?” Jisoo asked, suspicious.

Jinyoung slowly—and careful not to wake Jieun up—takes a piece of paper from his back pocket and hands it to Jisoo.

“What’s that?” Jisoo asked instead of reaching for it.

“Just take it. Come on.” He urged. “ Jieun might wake up.”

With a sigh, Jisoo takes the paper and opens it. “What’s this?”

“Yugyeom’s girlfriends’—ex-girlfriend’s—contact details.” He replied.

“He _had_ a girlfriend?” Jisoo asked, finding it hard to believe the idea of their friend being in a serious relationship.

Jinyoung smirks. “Yeah, apparently, he did.”

“And they broke up already? I didn’t even meet the girl!”

Jinyoung just shrugged.

“That kid,” Jisoo mumbles. “Wait, so what am I supposed to do with this?”

“She works for a film production company.” He replied. “A producer, I think.”

“Oh.” She breathes, playing with paper with her fingers.

“I figured, maybe, you can pitch some script.” He added.

Jisoo melts into a smile. She got so touched she can’t even hide it.

“Thanks.” She mumbles, the smile turning weak. “But, I told you, I haven’t written anything in years.”

“You can send some of your old works.” Jinyoung moves a little to lean into his side, making sure he lays Jieun head gently on the pillow. “You have some great ones.”

Jisoo scoffs. “They’re shit.”

“No, no.” Jinyoung insisted. “I remember that script you wrote that I really like…” he trails off, thinking. “The one about the lady detective and she has a talking poodle for a side kick? That’s pretty cool.”

Jisoo scrunches her nose, hiding the smile emerging from too much embarrassment.

“He’s a maltese!” Jisoo corrected. “And I wrote it when I was still a freshman in college. God, that’s hideous.”

“But I like it!” Jinyoung pressed. “It’s a really interesting story.”

Jisoo rolls her eyes playfully. “You only like it because the maltese is a funny character who cracks random jokes every chance he gets and the personality is pretty much based on Bambam.”

“Bambam as a dog?” he repeated as if it’s a brand-new information he got. “That’s even better!”

He bursts into a soft giggle and she joins her, shaking her head.

“I don’t know.” Jisoo moves to lie on her back. “I don’t think it’s gonna work for me anymore.”

“What? Why?” Jinyoung asked in disbelief. “You love writing.”

“I do.” She smiled weakly. “But PR is kinda working _better_ for me now.”

“But you hate PR.” Jinyoung pointed out.

Jisoo felt attacked. She feels like he shouldn’t be telling this to her now but she’s even more hurt that he’s actually right. So, she stayed quiet, letting Jinyoung to continue.

And he did. “You only stayed and worked in the industry because you needed money to fund your writing classes.”

Again, it hurts like hell—piercing right through Jisoo’s chest and crushing her—just like what the truth should be. Real and painful.

“Point taken. It does pay better.” Jisoo admitted, much to Jinyoung’s surprise and confusion.

“And it works for _us_ both.” Jisoo continued.

 _Us._ A pronoun that Jinyoung heard a lot and got used to hearing from Jisoo. But now, it sounded so foreign because, of course, by _us_ , she didn’t mean _Jinyuong and Jisoo._ Not anymore. Now, it’s just Jisoo and someone else.

“It’s no denying that Junmyeon is running for office soon.” Jisoo continues, her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She’d rather be blinded looking at the light bulb instead of facing Jinyoung while saying what she’s about to say.

“And I think,” she continues. “It’ll be great if I’ll be the one to handle his campaign, and, if he wins, I’ll probably take a desk in his office too.”

“What? You working in _the_ office?” Jinyoung asked in pure disbelief; it almost sounded like disgust. “You hate politics!”

“It’s not necessarily politics work.” she looked away, scared of Jinyoung’s judging look. “I’ll simply be his PR person and, by that time…his wife.” She clears her throat. “It’s a win-win. We’re a power couple.”

Jinyoung is silenced. He just stares at Jisoo, his heart breaking into pieces. In the deepest pits of his chest, he blames himself knowing he’s responsible for her thrown away dreams as well.

“What is it again?” Jisoo asked, turning her head to Jinyoung when she felt his gaze.

“Nothing.” Jinyoung replied, locking eyes with her. “I just hope you’re doing this because you really want to. Not because you’re forced to do so.”

“No one is forcing me.” She firmly replied, eyes clear.

Jinyoung thought about arguing. He wanted to tell her she’s more than just a political desk job. That there’s more to her. That he knows the Jisoo who dreams is still hiding somewhere and that he’ll always believe she’s meant to reach that dream.

But he can’t. He’s in no position to argue anymore.

“Okay.” He gives up, looking down at Jieun, who’s now fast asleep between them. “Whatever you say.”

“And I’m doing it because…” Jisoo trails off. She bites her lips and turns back to the ceiling. Slowly, she shuts her eyes. “Because I love Junmyeon.”

Again, Jinyoung was silenced. But this time, he can’t bring himself to say anything anymore. Instead, he moves and lies onto his back. He shuts his eyes, his chest heavy.

“Hey, Jisoo. Are you still awake?”

Jisoo heard it loud and clear. How can she fall asleep when Jinyoung is just there lying barely a foot away from her? How can she fall asleep when he just shook her world once again, letting her doubt the comfort and compromise she thought she can deal with?

She didn’t want to respond. She didn’t want to let him shake her even more. But she’s weak and she’s tired.

“What?” she replied, voice hoarse, eyes still shut.

“I hope you still give it a chance.” Jinyoung replied after a brief pause. “Pitching a script, I mean. May it be old or new—whatever, just give it a chance.”

He sounded like he’s pleading when he shouldn’t and Jisoo shouldn’t feel anything from his words. She can’t let her guard down.

“You owe that to yourself.” He continues softly. “Chase that dream.”

Jisoo didn’t say a thing. Not when she’s trying so hard to keep quiet amidst tears falling down her cheeks.

And just like that. He brought her back into wondering about how life would have been if they’re together. How much easier and happier she would’ve been if she’s coming back home to him. How lovely it could’ve been to wake up each day living the simple dream of being with him. How different things would be if they didn’t break up.

But they did. And now, they have their respective lives to live. A life with someone else. A life without each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is a sharkeu fic without anyone fighting gender constructs? lmao Disclaimer tho I don't think what Jisoo did is the right thing to deal with trips to your child's discipline office trips. I think, irl, people should be more calm and diplomatic... 
> 
> anyways,,,, seems like things are going better with the exes! is it for the good? or for the bad? let me know what you think! Your feedbacks are very much appreciated! Thank you! <3


	4. Chapter 4

“Sorry.” Mrs. Hwang repeats, respectfully bowing, for probably the seventh time since Jieun and her guardians got inside the school.

“No, no, no. It’s okay.” Jisoo mumbles holding the older lady’s hand and trying to straight her up from bowing. “You don’t need to apologize. We’re actually the ones who needs to apologize.”

“Oh, I sure do. I’m not talking about the kids’ little fight. Kids fight all the time.” She explains.

“But it’s for what my husband did. He treated you rudely. That man,” Mrs. Han sighed. “Sometimes, there’s really something wrong in his head.”

Jisoo couldn’t help but snort a laugh and Jinyoung was quick to nudge her.

“No, it’s okay.” Mrs. Han said. “I’m just saying the truth. We always argue about how he’s teaching Daehan all these absurd things when I just want to teach him good manners. But it looks like I need to teach them both.”

They were sharing laughs when Jieun suddenly moves from behind Jinyoung and approaches Mrs. Han.

“I’m sow sowrry, Daehannie’s Mom.” The little kid mumbles, politely doing a 90-degrees bow—much to the elders’ surprise. “I’m sowrry for hitting Daehannie. I’ll promise not to do it again!”

“Oh, dear Jieun,” Mrs. Han leaned down at Jieun. “I know you won’t.”

“Can I still play with Daehannie?” Jieun asked politely.

“Of course, my dear.” Mrs. Han replied. “Go ahead, he’s inside.”

Jieun beams with smile and runs towards their classroom, almost forgetting to say goodbye to Jisoo and Jinyoung. When she did remember, she stopped on her tracks, almost too comically, and turned around waving goodbye enthusiastically before turning back and head inside.

“Oh, she’s such a good girl.” Mrs. Han mumbles. “You’re doing a nice job taking care of her.”

“Actually, we’re not—” Jisoo starts to explain but was interrupted by a phone ringing.

“Oh, sorry.” Mrs. Han mumbles, taking her phone from her bag. She takes a call and mumbles on the line before looking back at Jisoo and Jinyoung. “I’m sorry, I need to go. We can continue chatting some other time.” She smiled. “Again, apologies for what happened.”

They said they’re goodbyes then Mrs. Han leaves.

“She’s so nice.” Jisoo bumbles. “That Minwoo guy doesn’t deserve him.”

Jinyoung chuckles. “Well, love is blind.”

Jisoo laughs and Jinyoung laughs along—but the laughter quickly fades when they realized they two of them are standing alone in the driveway.

Jinyoung coughed.

“Should I drive you to work?” He asked, walking to his car.

There was a brief moment of silence. Jinyoung is already in the side of the driver’s seat when he saw Jisoo still standing where they were and that’s when he realized he’s asking out of habit again.

“Sorry.” he apologized. “It’s… out of habit, I guess.”

Jisoo laughs lightly. “I’m a bum this week, remember? I’m on this one week leave from work because I’m supposed to be in Bali.”

She said as she walks to the car, stopping right at the passenger’s seat. “So, you can just drop me off at the workshop.”

Jisoo opens the door and gets inside the passenger seat, leaving Jinyoung surprised and confused.

“Is the offer exclusive to driving to work only?” Jisoo asked. She rolled the window down and leans over at the driver’s seat to ask Jinyoung. “Tell me now ‘cause this is getting embarrassing.”

“N-no!” Jinyoung said, snapping back to his senses. “Sorry.”

Jisoo laughs, straightening her back on the seat just as Jinyoung gets inside the car. They put their seatbelts on and Jinyoung starts the car and drives off immediately.

Then, the awkward silence starts. Jinyoung has his eyes fixed on the road and his hands firm on the steering wheel. Jisoo is oddly holding the strap of the seatbelt and is looking out the window but her mind is floating.

They reached an intersection, right as the traffic lights turned red. Jinyoung steps on the break slowly and awkwardness rises.

Jinyoung taps the steering wheel, to a beat that is familiar to them both but can’t point out which song exactly. Suddenly, Jisoo reaches for the car stereo, switching it on—much to Jinyoung’s surprise. She mindlessly navigates through the channels and ends up choosing a random radio channel playing some noisy ads.

When she leans back to her seat, she found Jinyoung staring at her. She stared back at him, flustered.

“I-it was too quiet.” She mumbles.

Jinyoung didn’t say a word. The ads fade out and some trot music starts playing. Turns out, Jisoo has tuned into an old radio station.

They burst into laughter but didn’t bother changing the station. The traffic light turned green and Jinyoung shifted gears, driving way. Just like that the awkward air is lifted and both of them instantly gets comfortable with the ride.

“So, did you think about it?” Jinyoung asked, just when they’re about two blocks away from the Ims’.

“Actually, I did.” Jisoo replied.

He smiles. “And?”

She nods slowly. “I think I might give it a try.”

“Really?” he exclaimed, turning to her excitedly as he makes a turn.

“Hey, eyes on the road!” she reminded, grinning.

He does as he’s told and finishes the turn.

“And don’t get too excited.” She said. “It’s not yet final. I still have to ask Junmyeon.”

“Oh.” He breaths. His shoulders quickly dropping making it too obvious that he’s disappointed.

The rest of the ride was quiet again. This time, it wasn’t awkward but it’s obvious that the silence is needed.

Jinyoung doesn’t understand why Jisoo needs to ask permission from Junmyeon—or to anyone, for that matter. It’s her life and it’s her dream ever since she was young. It was already a dream of hers when they first met and she has always been firm about what she really wants to do in her life since, and that is to write for films. Needing someone’s permission is the least of Jinyoung expectations from her. 

“Please don’t think I’m doing something wrong.” Jisoo mumbles just as they pull over the street in front of the workshop. “I really appreciate what you did—telling I should write and all.” She smiled, making all her words sound even more sincere.

“We’re not kids anymore.” She continues. “This decision is not only mine to make. It’s for _our_ future.”

It sounded like a drop of water dropping in big, vast ocean—soft but resounding. _Our future_. It’s surreal for Jinyoung to hear those words from Jisoo knowing the _our_ that she means is not them anymore.

Jisoo waited for Jinyoung to say something, give some sort of reply, but when she realized he won’t, she simply takes her seatbelt off and climbs down the car.

“Thanks for the ride.” She said just before she shuts the door open.

_You owe that to yourself. Chase that dream._

Jisoo spent the past night just thinking about the words Jinyoung told her. They were so simple yet they pierce right through her heart—both mind-opening and heartbreaking.

Writing is Jisoo’s first love. She can’t even remember the first time she had a whole story plotted in her head or even the first time she actually wrote something. But she always felt like she has a story to tell and she always knew that she needed to tell that story through the camera lenses and projected in a blank, plain cloth.

Even though things didn’t go as planned and she ended up taking a completely different track in university, her stories never left her head and the urge to tell those stories just became even stronger as she grow older. So, she made a promise that, one day, she’ll write that story and tell it through film. Regardless of what career she starts with, she’d end up with film. It was a promise she made in front of Jinyoung. A promise made with dreams and unending support rooted in love.

Then life happens and it can be a bitch. They grow old, get hurt and change. Jisoo never forgot that dream. Heck, it’s a dream that haunts her every day. But things change and slowly, she finds the urge slowly drifting away until it was nothing but a dream.

But, of course, Jinyoung will bring it up and—in the most Jinyoung way ever—remind her of what that dream truly means to her. After so long, she found herself eager to pursue that path again. Chase those dreams as what Jinyoung exactly told her.

She spent the whole night plotting a story in her head. Retracking all the past stories she’s written, where she left off, what needs to be changed or trying to come up with something new. She’s like a fresh graduate excited to take on the path she has always wanted, oblivious of the obstacles she’s about to face. She doesn’t care. She’s more than ready to face everything that used to keep her from chasing that dream.

That’s what brings her to Jennie and Jaebum’s room—where the best spot of the internet is—waiting for Junmyeon to pick up the phone. No, Junmyeon wasn’t trying to hold her down—at least, not intentionally. But over the past years, intentional or not, Junmyeon has somewhat distracted her from it.

Jisoo takes a deep breath, the sound of the video call connecting is making her more anxious. She doesn’t how he’ll react, what to tell him in the first place, and even where to start. She’s totally unprepared but she knows she has to do it. now.

“Hey there, Babe! What’s up?”

Junmyeon suddenly appearing in the pixelated video call pulls Jisoo out of her thoughts.

“H-hey, Babe.” Jisoo immediately respond.

“How’s the babysitting going?” Junmyeon asked.

“I just had my first trip to the disciplinary office as a guardian.” Jisoo said, oddly, with pride.

“What?” Junmyeon asked, half worried and half confused. “And you still sound okay with that?”

Jisoo giggles. “It’s a long story but it’s not that bad, just some misunderstanding between kids. I’ll tell you about it when you’re back.”

Junmyeon nods. “Okay. Is Jieun there? Can I say hi?”

“Nah. We just dropped her off to school—” Jisoo’s eyes widen, realizing her _error_. “Bambam and I, I mean. We bumped into him on our way so, he came with us. Have you had breakfast?”

Either Junmyeon didn’t notice Jisoo was talking too fast or that he just didn’t notice at all but he simply lifted his cereal bowl to reply.

“Granola? You’re in a five-star hotel and you’re just having granola for breakfast?” Jisoo said. “You should eat a proper meal. You have a long day.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “It’s just today. I have an early meeting and don’t have time to grab a meal.”

“Oh, so you’re busy?” Jisoo asked.

Junmyeon looked at his watch. “Thirte—twelve. Twelve minutes. I still have about twelve minutes but hey, I can delay for you.”

He winks and Jisoo couldn’t help but smile.

“Idiot.” She mumbles.

He smiled. “Why? Do you miss me already? I’m going to be free by eight, I think? I’ll call you then.”

“You’re booked the whole day?”

“Yeah. The other delegates are coming today. It’s going to be a long day.” He sighed. “Why? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah!” Jisoo quickly said. “I just… I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Junmyeon puts the cereal bowl down. “What is it?”

“Never mind, you’re gonna be late.” Jisoo said.

Junmyeon moves close to the screen. He would’ve taken Jisoo’s hand by now if he could only.

“I told you I can delay for you.” He mumbles softly. “What is it?”

Jisoo bites her lips. “There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Junmyeon nods, giving his full attention to Jisoo. Jisoo takes a deep breath, gathering strength to continue.

“Go on, love. You can tell me anything.” Junmyeon mumbles.

Again, if he could only travel through digital screens, he would have taken Jisoo’s hand by now and even planted a kiss on her head. But right now, all he can do is to look at he with the softest and most comforting look—and, somehow, that is enough for Jisoo. Because she feels her heart lighter.

She takes a deep breath and smiles. “You know that I write, right?”

“You write?” Junmyeon echoed. “If you mean, that you’re the best writer that I know? Then, yes.”

Jisoo melts into a giddy smile then she shakes her head. “You’re really an idiot.”

Junmyeon grins. “What about it?”

“Well…” Jisoo trails off. “I’ve been thinking about… pursuing it—writing for film, I mean. A friend suggested I should pitch some of my scripts in a film production company.”

“That’s a good idea!” Junmyeon exclaimed. “What is it that you’re worrying about? You’re a great writer.”

Jisoo smiled weakly. “Actually… I’m thinking about quitting my work for it.”

The smile in Junmyeon’s face vanished and is replaced by puzzle.

“I’m not doing it in an instant!” Jisoo quickly starts explaining. “I mean, not now but it’s going to happen gradually. Perhaps if I get picked up.’’ She laughs nervously. “I’m not even sure if I can get in.”

“But if things turn out well,” her voice softens as she continues. “I might not be able to help you in your campaign.”

Jisoo looks at Junmyeon, examining his reaction. Her heart skipped a beat seeing how blank his expression is. She knows him well and she knows when he’s happy, when he’s upset or angry. This look shows none of those, making her even more worried.

“Y-you know what, never mind. Forget it.” she laughs dryly. “It won’t work anyway. Just, forget what I said.”

Jisoo started biting her lips and fidgeting her fingers.

“No. No, no, no.” Junmyeon mumbles after what seems like a forever of silence. “It’s not wha—”

Just when Junmyeon is ready to speak, he was cut off by his hotel room’s doorbell ringing. He turns to the door, caught in a bad timing, before turning back to Jisoo.

“It’s okay.” Jisoo said softly. “Forget it. It’s nonsense, anyway.”

The doorbell rings again. The look in Junmyeon’s eyes softens even more.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” Jisoo assured. “Go. They need you there.”

Junmyeon takes a moment thinking about it. For a moment, it looked like he’s considering ditching the meeting to continue talking to Jisoo. Until he takes a deep breath.

“Let’s talk about it when I get back, okay?” he said softly.

Jisoo’s heart breaks. It was easily a dead end. But she gathered all of her will to form a smile.

“Okay.” She said softly.

The doorbell rings again. Junmyeon straightens his back and gets ready to go.

“I love you.” He said.

Jisoo felt like crying even more but before she can open her mouth to speak, Junmyeon is already on his feet and the next thing she knew, the screen fades to black. She can see her reflection in black screen just as the tears fall down her cheek.

“What’s taking them so long?”

“As if you’re not used to them always getting late.”

Yugyeom and Bambam said respectively as they, together with Jinyoung and Youngjae, leans on Bambam’s car, waiting for Mark and Jackson to arrive. It’s one of those days when they decide to go together for lunch, unplanned. In this case, Bambam is responsible for the invitation, bombarding their group chat so no one can say no.

“I thought with Jaebum gone, we won’t have to spend thirty minutes of our breaks waiting for each other.” Youngjae mumbles.

“Mark sent a text.” Bambam announced, looking down at his phone. “They’re on their way already. Let’s meet them halfway.”

“They should’ve told us earlier instead of letting us wait this long.” Jinyoung snorts.

“Hey, let it pass, bro.” Bambam hooks an around his shoulder. “Come on.”

“We’re walking?” Yugyeom asked.

“Yes. Getting there by car is worse because of traffic.” Youngjae replied, leading the way. “It’s just a few blocks anyway.”

“It’s more than one block?” Yugyeom asked in horror.

“Stop whining and start walking, man!” Bambam said as he and Jinyoung walks past him.

“Wait for me!” Yugyeom cries, keeping up to the pace of his friends.

All heads turn as the four of them make their way to the lane of restaurants in the city. It was a sight straight out of a kdrama—four flower boys with shining visuals taking everyone’s attention and hearts with every step. They wouldn’t admit it, except Bambam perhaps, but this sort of attention makes them feel good.

“How long is Jaebum and Jennie going to be away again?” Yugyeom asked.

“A week.” Youngjae replied.

“Wow, they really let Jinyoung and Jisoo take care of Jieun for that long?” Bambam said. “They’re basically a divorced couple!”

Yugyeom hits Bambam in the arm just as Jinyoung shoots him a sharp glare.

“It’s the truth!” Bambam argued. “Tell me, when was the last time you two fought? This morning?”

Jinyoung sighed and just walks ahead. Quietly and secretly, he thinks about the last time they bickered. _Yesterday morning_. He realized, which wasn’t so bad.

“I’m right, am I not?” Bambam challenged.

“Are you not scared of your life? Just shut up.” Yugyeom drags him away.

“My point is,” Bambam continues, jiggling himself off Yugyeom’s grip. “They should have just brought Jieun over to our place. We can take care of her!”

“Jennie didn’t even want me to babysit Jieun for that long.” Youngjae said. “And you think he’ll let you?”

“Of course!” Bambam insisted. “I’m a better babysitter than you!”

Youngjae looks scandalized. “I am a _children’s_ music instructor.”

Bambam is unfazed. “Why don’t we call Jennie right now and ask her directly?”

“What?” Yugyeom asked. “Are you not aware of time zones?”

But of course, Bambam being Bambam, he is already on his phone and trying to call Jennie through iMessage; even aiming for a video call. He stops walking, waiting for Jennie to pick up. The rest of the guys walk a couple of steps ahead but ends up stopping too and walking back to Bambam.

“They’re probably sleeping, dumbass.” Jinyoung told Bambam. “Stop that.”

“It’s the wee hours in there right now. God knows what they could be doing.” Yugyeom said in horror after _Googling_ the time difference.

“You’re crazy.” Youngjae mumbles, secretly wanting Jennie to pick up just to prove that he’s a better babysitter than Bambam.

The call is onto its last rings before being completely missed when the ringing suddenly stops, leaving the boys wondering if Jennie did pick up the call or hang it completely. Unknowingly, they lean their heads a little closer to the phone.

“Why the fuck are you calling my wife?”

Jaebum’s hoarse voice scared the shit out of the boys that they immediately moved away from the phone—all of them except Bambam who just bursts into laughter.

“Jaebum!” he called. “What’s up?”

“What the hell? Do you know what time is it here right now?” Jaebum groans. “What do you want?”

“Is Jennie there?” Bambam asked. “Youngjae has a question to ask her.”

Bambam then moves the phone so Youngjae can be captured.

“Me?” Youngjae’s eyes widened. “I have nothing to do with this call. It’s Yugyeom!”

Youngjae pulls Yugyeom into the phone.

“I have nothing to do with this either!” Yugyeom whines.

“What the hell? You guys are all together?” Jaebum asked. “What dumb shit are you up to again?”

“It’s Bambam!”

“Bambam’s idea!”

Youngjae and Yugyeom said in chorus while Bambam just laughs louder.

As if on cue, Mark and Jackson came walking towards them. A group of girls not-so-discretely following them behind.

“Hey, guys!” Jackson greeted cheerfully. “What’s the commotion all about? Oh, is that Jaebum?” he asked, leaning close to the phone and then snatches the phone from Bambam when he has confirmed that it is Jaebum on the other end of the line.

“Jaebum! Man!” he exclaims. “What’s up? Did you miss us already so you called? We miss you too, man! Look! Everyone is here!”

“Oh, shit.” Jaebum mumbles.

Jackson then moves around, making sure everyone is captured—even Jinyoung and Mark who are both regretting being part of this noisy pack again.

“Guys! Guys! Come on, squeeze in!” Jackson ordered as he steps ahead, capturing the whole group in the frame. “Get in the frame, you guys! Let’s take a screenshot.”

Jackson stretches his arm high to make sure everyone is in.

“Okay, make a pose in three… two… on—”

Before Jackson can even screen-capture the call, Jaebum already hanged up.

“Hey! Jaebum!” Jackson calls, taking his arm down to check the phone, only to find Jennie’s name flashing on the screen. “Wait, is that Jennie? That looks Jaebum to me!”

Jackson turns to Bambam. “Why are you calling Jennie?”

Bambam snatches his phone back. “You ruined it man.”

“What?” Jackson asked in puzzle.

“Noisy.” Mark mumbles, turning his back on his friends and leads the way to the restaurant they’re going to.

“Why am I stuck with kids?” Jinyoung sighed, following Mark.

The two lead the way as the rest of the boys are behind, goofing around. They make the gap big, taking big steps, not wanting to get dragged with whatever that is that the man-children are doing again because, heaven knows they can be dragged easily.

“So, how are things going with her?” Mark suddenly asked.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Of all people, Mark is the last person he expects to ask about their babysitting stint. But he figured that Mark is friends with Jisoo as well—Jinyoung won’t ever forget how angry Mark got when he and Jisoo broke up, exhibiting that he does care about her too—so, he just answers.

“It’s fine, actually.” Jinyoung admitted. “Turns out, it’s actually working.”

Mark smirks.

“Oh, what? You’re being childish too? Who did you have a bet with?” Jinyoung reacted.

“No one!” Mark laughs. “It’s just that, I only said _her_ and I could be talking about Yeeun, you know? But, you just answered about Jisoo without thinking.”

Jinyoung turned pale. “Fuck you.”

He snapped and walks ahead. Mark followed.

“Chill out, man.” Mark calls. “I’m just kidding.”

Mark keeps up with Jinyoung’s tracks. “Just don’t be stupid.”

Among the guys, except Jinyoung and Jaebum, Jisoo is closest to Mark. Probably because they had loads of classes together but, as they age, they got even closer because Jisoo is the only one in the group who can talk things out with Mark whenever he starts acting stupid, mostly in his relationships.

So, it’s only safe to say that a part of Mark hated Jinyoung as well when shit started going down between his couple friends. It won’t be a surprise if he gets a little bit worried now.

Jinyoung slows down. He’s about to tell Mark about the talk he had with Jisoo the other night, maybe ask help to convince her to do it, when he got distracted with the restaurant they passed by. He turns around and stands at the restaurant’s door, it’s a kimbap place.

“What are you doing?” Mark asked.

“I feel like having kimbap for lunch.” Jinyoung replied.

“What? You said you guys wanted to have pizza for lunch. I already booked us a table at the Italian place.” Mark said, half annoyed already.

Jinyoung shrugged, reaching for the door. “You go ahead then. I’ll have kimbap for lunch.”

“What are you talking about?” Mark asked but he was only answered by the door shutting in front of him. “Hey, weirdo!”

“What’s up?” Youngjae asked, they have finally kept up with the two. “What is Jinyoung doing inside?”

“I don’t know, he said he wanted to have kimbap instead.” Mark replied.

“Huh?” Youngjae is puzzled as well.

“Oh, are we having kimbaps instead?” Yugyeom asked. “But this is a takeout place!”

“Oh? This is Jisoo’s favorite kimbap!” Bambam noticed.

“Is it?” Mark said, looking up at the sign, confirming that it is indeed an only-takeout and it is Jisoo’s favorite kimbap place.

“We’re only getting takeout today?” Jackson asked.

“No.” Mark puts an arm around Jackson’s shoulder and drags him ahead. “I already made a table reservation at the Italian place. Let that weirdo be.”

_Why is he even doing this?_

Jinyoung has asked the question to himself the moment he stood in line buying these kimbap and mandu, even during his drive back to the Ims’, but up until now that he’s standing in front of the door, he still hasn’t found an answer.

In his defense, there’s nothing wrong. He saw the restaurant, remembers it is Jisoo’s favorite kimbap place, so he bought her some. He also happens to remember that she doesn’t have work for today and will probably be staying in, so why not bring her lunch? Not to mention that he ditched his friends doing all that, there’s nothing out of ordinary in the act, right?

Or is there?

Jinyoung takes a deep breath, reaching for the door and still wondering, _why the hell is he doing this?_

The house is oddly quiet when he entered. Without little Jieun running around or singing random songs, the place is pretty empty.

“Jisoo?” Jinyoung calls, walking further inside.

The living room is empty so he walked to the kitchen, but there’s no one there. He figured Jisoo might be in the room and at first, he didn’t want to check, afraid he might disturb her. But still, he went and gently knocked at the door.

“Jisoo? Are you in there?” he calls softly but with no reply.

Gently, he opens the door only to find it empty as well.

He steps back, a little bit disappointed. Once again, he doesn’t know why he’s doing _this_ much just to bring Jisoo kimbap for lunch, but he can’t deny feeling a bit upset not find her here. Perhaps he’ll just go back and meet his friends, shove these kimbap to them even though he knows they’ll make a big deal out of him ditching them.

Or should he drive to Yeeun’s office and surprise her? If he drives now, they’ll still have a couple of minutes left from her break. But he quickly shakes the thoughts away, cursing himself. No, he can’t do that. Not to Yeeun.

He felt a pit sinking in his stomach. Maybe the reason why he can’t find a rational reason why he’s doing this is because he shouldn’t be doing this in the first place. Sure, there’s nothing wrong about bringing lunch for his ex-girlfriend but line separating the act being totally innocent and making it extremely wrong is pretty slim and he’s standing right in it.

With a heavier and deeper sigh, he turns back to the door and leaves. He stepped down the stairs, ready to walk to his car when he noticed that the lights in the workshop are on.

He made a detour to the workshop, swinging the door open. He walks inside and there he found—Jisoo slumped on the floor, her back on him, as she eagerly wipes one of the pre-varnished stools.

“What are you doing?”

“HOLY UNICORNS!”

Jisoo screamed in shock, dropping the cloth she’s holding and knocking off the stool she’s wiping. She turned around and found Jinyoung standing behind her with the same surprised look in his face, only tamer.

“What the hell? Can’t you knock?” Jisoo screamed.

“You left the door open!” Jinyoung said.

“What are you even doing here?”

“I was looking for you upstairs.”

“Why?”

“I brought food.”

“What?”

“Kimbap.” Jinyoung lifts the bag. “And mandu. From your favorite place.”

Jisoo rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath. “You could’ve just given them to me without giving me a heart attack.”

She stands and moves to Jennie’s desk, sitting on her chair.

Jinyoung smiles and shakes his head as he walks to Jisoo, pulling Jaebum’s chair along and sits in front of Jisoo.

He took the food out of the bag, taking out the chopsticks as well and handing Jisoo a pair. Jisoo, on the other hand, pulls out a bottle of cold water from one of Jennie’s drawer.

“She has a mini fridge down there?” Jinyoung asked in amusement.

Jisoo nods. “She gets stressed easily, she even have soju down here, do you want some?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “No, thanks. It’s too early.”

Jisoo shrugged and started eating. Taking one kimbap at first, then a mandu and another kimbap.

“Oh, man, this is the best.” She mumbles in between bites.

Jinyoung smiled watching her. He felt his heart warming, which he tries to shake away with eating.

“Wait, did you clean down here?” Jinyoung asked, noticing the perfectly lined stools in the back.

“Jaebum told me we should check the workshop once in a while too.” Jisoo said, munching.

“He said look out for the shop, not do some general cleaning.” Jinyoung turned around and slides his chair to Jaebum’s desk.

“You even did their filing?” he asked, pulling one of the filing cabinet drawers.

Jisoo didn’t say a thing and just continued munching.

“Is everything okay?” Jinyoung asked, sliding back to his position. “What’s bothering you again?”

“What are you talking about? I’m just doing what our friends told us to do.” Jisoo replied.

“You do two things when you’re stressed.” Jinyoung holds his two fingers up. “First is stress eating—which you are doing right now—and the other is you clean like a freak.”

“N-no, I don—don’t!” Jisoo denied, almost choking.

“Yes, you do.” Jinyoung insisted, opening a bottle of water and handing it to Jisoo, which Jisoo took and drinks in an instant.

“I just have nothing to do.” Jisoo said after almost finishing the whole bottle of water.

“Yeah right.” Jinyoung mumbles.

They each take quiet bites then until Jinyoung suddenly started chuckling.

“What?” Jisoo asked, already half annoyed.

“Nothing.” Jinyoung replied. “I just remember how you used to clean my apartment every time you get stressed at work. Then, one weekend, my mom randomly visited me and found you in my apartment—”

Jinyoung’s laughter dies down when he turned to Jisoo and found her looking blankly at him. He bites his tongue, hating himself for being carried away again.

“Sor—”

He was about to apologized when Jisoo’s laughter cuts him off.

“Then, your mom got so mad.” Jisoo fills in the story. “Called my mom and they started telling us we should get married.”

Despite the surprise and how odd it is for them to talk about their past so freely like this, none of them cared. Instead, they laughed like it was just yesterday and as if hearts weren’t broken in between.

“That was so crazy.” Jisoo mumbles as their laughter fades. “We were just twenty-five, what were they thinking?”

“We were so young.” Jinyoung murmurs.

Jinyoung watches Jisoo as she takes another piece of kimbap and takes it one bite. The sparkle hasn’t left her eyes. It feels crazy, surreal. This is a moment he never even dreamt of and, yet, they’re here. In this moment that could only exist in their dreams.

“Let’s do something else.” He mumbles.

“Huh?” Jisoo asked.

“A distraction.” He replied.

“I’m already doing that.” she replied.

He shakes her head. “Something else.”

Jisoo puts down her chopsticks, staring at Jinyoung.

“Come on, you can’t stay here and just clean the whole day.” He insisted. “Let us go somewhere.”

Jisoo looked like she’s considering it for a second. But turns out, she’s thinking about something else.

“ _Us_?” she echoed. “Just us?”

Jinyoung didn’t realize that but he doesn’t want to let the moment slip away either.

“Jieun.” He turns to his watch. “She’s about to be done with school. We can pick her up and we can _all_ go somewhere. What do you think?”

“She has piano lesson after class.” Jisoo said.

“I’m sure Youngjae will understand.” Jinyoung said. “It’s just today.”

Jisoo bites her lip, thinking. Distraction. Junmyeon is coming back home soon and they can talk then. For now, distraction is what she needs. _Just_ distraction.

She takes a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s pick Jieun up.”

Some trot songs are still playing in the radio. Far from their car ride this morning, both Jisoo and Jinyoung are much calmer this time. Jinyoung has one hand in the steering wheel while the other is resting on his lap, tapping to the beat of the song. Jisoo is looking out on the window, as usual, but an excited smile is painted on her face, she’s even humming along to the song. The scene looks straight out of an automobile ad.

They arrived in school just in time. The bell just rang as if on cue and kids escape their classrooms like prisoners tasting freedom for the first time. Jisoo and Jinyoung step out of the car after parking at their usual spot then waited at the shed meant for parents waiting for their kids.

Jieun’s class is the last to go. Jinyoung and Jisoo immediately run to her room, beating Rose into bringing Jieun to her piano class.

“Jieun,” Jisoo calls in a sing-song-y voice.

“Auwnt Jisoo?” Jieun turns her head. “Auwnt Jisoo! Uncle Jinyoung!”

The little kid couldn’t hide her excitement at the sight of her favorite pair. She immediately lets go of Rosé’s hand and runs to them, wrapping the two in her tiny embrace. Meanwhile, Rosé is just as shocked, if not weirded out at the sight.

“What is happening?” Rosé asked, walking towards them.

“Hey, what is going on here?” Youngjae said, arriving, before any of the guardians could reply. “Jinyoung? What are you doing here?”

“We’re picking Jieun up.” Jinyoung replied.

“She still has her piano lessons.” Rosé said as a-matter-of-fact-ly.

“We’re wondering if, maybe, she can skip it today?” Jisoo asked.

“W-what?” Rosé asked in utter disbelief. “What is going on?”

“No piawno? No piawno?” Jieun excitedly tugs on Jinyoung’s sleeve.”

“Oh, come on, your piano teacher is here, Jieunnie.” Youngjae mumbles, a bit disappointed with the child wanting to ditch his lessons.

Jieun just giggles and hides behind Jinyoung.

Jisoo leans down on her.

“Do you want to have a break from piano today?”

“I can?” Jieun asked.

“If it’s okay with Teacher Youngjae then maybe we can.” Jisoo said. “Can you to ask him politely?”

Slowly, Jieun moves from behind Jinyoung and walks to Youngjae. She reaches for Youngjae’s hand and tugs his finger.

“Teacher Youngjae,” she starts. “Can we take a brweak today? Plwease?”

Youngjae didn’t reply, still confused at what is happening.

“Plwease?” Jieun repeated. “I already finished lesson four!”

“You did?” Youngjae asked in surprise.

Jieun nodded enthusiastically. “Auwnt Jisoo teaches me at home!”

“You do?” Youngjae turns to Jisoo to clarify, which she replied with a proud nod.

“She can play _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ now.” she said.

“She does? That’s supposed to be our lesson today.” Youngjae is in awe.

“So, can you let her off the hook today?” Jinyoung steps in.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Youngjae shrugs, earning him a nudge from Rosé. “Hey, what was that for?”

Jisoo takes Jieun’s hand.

“Ready to go, baby?” she asked.

“Yes!” Jieun exclaimed then takes Jinyoung’s hand. “Let’s go, Uncle!”

Standing in between the two, Jieun turned to her teachers. “Goodbye, Teacher Rowsze! Bye Teacher Youngjae! See you two tomorrow!”

Jinyoung and Jisoo simply wave to their friends before turning their backs and walking to the car.

“That was weird.” Youngjae mumbles.

Rose hits him again.

“Hey!” he protested. “What is wrong with you?”

“Why did you agree?” Rosé asked.

“Jieun already know the lesson today. I won’t have her sit in a one-hour class of something she already knew.” He explained.

Rosé rolled her eyes. “Isn’t this all weird to you?”

“What?”

“Them. Jisoo and Jinyoung being _okay_.” Rosé replied.

“Well, I told you it’s weird.” Youngjae said. “But isn’t that good? They’re finally getting into good terms.”

“Good terms?” she echoed. “Did you see the way their eyes sparkle?”

Youngjae thinks about it then shakes his head. “You’re overreacting. They’re not that stupid. They’re simply picking Jieun up.”

Rosé sighed, surrendering. “Yeah? And a cry is just a whisper, huh?”

“What?” Youngjae asked but Rosé just turned around, leaving him in confusion. “Hey, wait for me! Hey! Let’s walk together, hey!”

Back in the car, Jinyoung is putting on Jieun’s seatbelt in the backseat carrier.

“Hey, baby,” Jisoo calls from behind Jinyoung. “Do you want to go somewhere today?”

“Somewhere?” Jieun echoes innocently.

“Yeah. Let’s go out and play.” Jinyoung finishes up her seatbelts. “Do you want to go to the park?”

“Theme park?” Jisoo added.

“Zoo?”

“Do you wanna watch a movie?”

“We’ll go anywhere you want to go.”

“Anywhere?” Jieun asked.

“Anywhere.”

“Hm.” Jieun puts her hand on her chin, adorably thinking. Jisoo and Jinyoung waits for her to respond.

“Beach!” she finally exclaimed. “I wanna go to the beach!”

“Beach?” Jisoo echoed. Neither of them expected that the little girl would want to go to the beach.

“Yes, beach!” Jieun replied. “I wanna play with the sand and seagulls! And because my dwress is yellow! Like the sun!”

Jinyoung and Jisoo straighten their backs and then exchange looks, as if asking each other confirmation. Jinyoung shrugged and Jisoo smiled. They turned back to Jieun.

“Beach it is.” Jinyoung said.

Trot music doesn’t seem to fit a five-year-old’s taste so Jinyoung let Jieun pick their playlist on the way to the beach. Jieun, being the child that she is, chose the _Disney_ playlist. Luckily, Jinyoung and Jisoo had their fair share of babysitting that they both have the playlist saved on their phones.

Jinyoung drove fast but really careful not to hit the speeding limit. They took the shortest routes that will take them to the beach, making sure they get there with the sun still up, afraid to disappoint Jieun. And they did. They reached the beach just in time. The flock of people has already left, the waves are calm and the sun is still high enough to accompany them for a couple of hours.

They parked by the road side and walked their way to the shore. Jieun’s grip is tight on Jisoo and Jinyoung’s hands, her excitement is pretty much evident in her touch. Jieun excitedly runs to the catch the waves as soon as they reached the shore—forgetting to take of her shoes. Luckily, Jinyoung was quick to catch her before the waves hit her. Oh, God knows what Jennie could have done to them if they let one of Jieun’s precious shoes get drenched in the water.

Once Jisoo has taken off Jieun’s shoes and socks, tied her hair, told her the do’s and don’t’s of playing in the sea for almost a hundred times, Jinyoung brought her to the shore and Jisoo sits on the sand then she pulls her legs up, hugs them to her chest, as she watches the two from a far.

Jinyoung walked Jieun slowly to the waves, dipping his own toe in the water first before letting Jieun do the same. At first, Jieun was hesitant. Not that she’s scared, but she’s careful. Jinyoung let her be at ease before sprinkling water at her, making the little girl giggle in happiness. Eventually, Jieun is counterattacking by splashing her uncle with waves. Her hearty giggle roars making the heart of everyone who can hear it warm. Especially Jisoo’s.

The beauty of the pinks and orange dashes in the sky is nothing to the beauty that she sees in front of her. A view that only exists in the deepest pits of her dreams. She has stopped wanting for the dream to happen long ago. She has buried all her dreams of seeing Jinyoung in a fairytale-like moment like this along with the memories they shared before. What she doesn’t realize is that it’s a dream that will always stay with her, up until now.

“Auwnt Jisoo!” Jieun suddenly calls.

It was only then that Jisoo realized that Jieun and Jinyoung are the ones watching her now instead.

“Come plway with us!” Jieun called.

Jisoo just smiled.

“Come on, Jisoo.” Jinyoung called.

Jisoo couldn’t answer. Once again, Jinyoung’s voice calling her name is echoing in her mind.

Jinyoung turned and leaned to Jieun. “Looks like Aunt Jisoo doesn’t want to play with us, Jieunnie, what should we do?”

Jieun melts into a wide grin. “You bring her here, Uncle Jinyoung!”

“Should I?”

“Yes! Yes!” Jieun exclaimed, splashing water at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung makes his way to Jisoo—pants rolled up to his knees, shirt wet and perfectly showing the shape of his chest and arms, hair damp and tips dripping water across his face—that look alone is making Jisoo stunned and helpless. Before she realized it, he’s already standing in front of her, aiming for her arm.

That was only when she got to her nerves and blocks his hand with her arm,

“No.” She protested.

“I’m just doing what I’m told.” Jinyoung said, reaching for her arms.

“No! Jinyoung! You’re a mess!” Jisoo whined. “I don’t want to get wet!”

Jinyoung steps back. “We’re in a beach, Jisoo. What do you expect?”

Jisoo moves further back. “Whatever. I don’t want to get wet!”

“Jisoo,” Jinyoung coos. “Look,” he spread his arms wide, making his biceps even more visible (lolololol) “Everything is beautiful and they’re calling you. Did you come here to let this go?””

Jisoo bites her lips, looking at Jinyoung. _Yes, it is damn beautiful_ was what she wanted to say and, if things are only that easy, she could’ve easily submitted herself into his arms by now. But it isn’t. It’s not that easy and even the most beautiful things are only meant to be watched from a far.

Jinyoung sighed. “Whatever. I’m still not letting you miss this.”

Then, in a blink of an eye, Jinyoung took Jisoo’s arm and before she can protest or even say a word, she’s already _in_ his arms. He’s carrying her— _newlywed-style._

“Fuck, Jinyoung. Put me down!” she groaned.

Jinyoung just shakes his head. “I don’t remember you weighing like _this_.”

Jisoo slaps his chest. “Shut up!”

She wiggles her legs in protest. “Put me down!”

Then, Jinyoung suddenly puts her down—when they reached the waves.

“Whatever you say, princess.” He mumbles.

Jisoo shoots him a sharp glare then Jieun is suddenly splashing her with water, giggling like crazy.

“Let’s play, Auwnt Jisoo!” Jieun calls.

“Can you turn her down?” Jinyoung whispered.

Jisoo gave him a look and he shrugged.

“I’m just saying. How can you say no to a little—”

Jinyoung was cut off by both Jisoo and Jieun teaming up and splashing him with water. He then didn’t waste time and countered with splashing them as well. The three of them play with water, forgetting about anything else and savoring this stolen moment instead.

Stolen moment. That is just what this is. Just like how Jisoo and Jinyoung stole glances at each other amidst the splashes of water, this moment too is a stolen. They didn’t need words to make an agreement. They both knew what this is, where it stops. They know their limits and they’re keeping those intact. Oh, heavens help them in doing so.

After a few more rounds of splashing water at each other, they decided to call it a day. They’re afraid Jieun might catch cold from playing with water too much. Luckily, there are some gift shops around the area where they bought fresh shirts to change into. Shying away the fact that the only shirts available are the ones with prints meant for tourists, it’s a pretty good deal.

Once they’ve changed into dry clothes, the three of them sit in the middle of the shore, far from the waves but with a good sight of the sky to watch the sunset. They sit in a line with Jieun in between them, of course.

“Why does the sun have to set?” Jieun asked.

The sun is in the middle of setting. It’s orange and pink dashes separate the dark sky and luminous horizon.

“To make way for the moon.” Jisoo took the initiative to answer. “To start the night.”

Jieun nods but the questions didn’t stop.

“Why is there night and day?”

“Why can’t the sun and moon just stay together? All day and all night?”

Jisoo and Jinyoung exchanged looks, shocked yet amused at the questions Jieun is throwing. Jisoo smiled and then turns to Jieun.

“Do you want me to tell you a story?” she asked.

Jieun’s face lights up in excitement. “A story?”

“Yes.” Jisoo replied. “A story about why the sun and moon don’t meet.”

“Tell me! Tell me!” Jieun said, turning to Jisoo.

Jisoo smiled then starts, “The Sun and the Moon used to be the most powerful gods of the sky. The Sun was burning bright that it lights up all of the earth while the Moon was a luminous beauty who only shows her face at night.”

“The Moon was once the most beautiful sight there is. The stars look up to her and adore her. But she was untouchable; she was always hiding behind sheets of darkness. The sun could only see her from a far, illuminating the night sky.”

Jieun listens intently, giving her full attention to Jisoo as she continues.

“Then, one day, as they pass by each other during twilight, the Sun caught a closer glimpse of the Moon’s beauty. The Sun, undeniably, falls for the Moon in an instant. The Moon, on the other hand, feels just the same. She admires the Sun’s burning radiance.”

“They wanted to be close to each other; the Sun wanted to admire the Moon’s beauty longer and the Moon wanted to feel the Sun’s warmth closer. But the only moments they can share were that of dawn and twilight. They can’t have more than those stolen moments because they’re worlds apart.”

Jieun frowns. “But they love each other. Did they not try?”

Jisoo reaches for Jieun’s head and gently caress her hair.

“They did, love.” She replied softly. “They tried to meet during dawn and dusk longer but it brought chaos to the earth. Nothing separates day and night anymore; when the day got longer, all of the people worked nonstop, they didn’t have time to sleep. And when the night was long, the people had nothing but darkness. The Moon’s beautiful light was not enough to bring them light to work.”

“So, the Sun and the Moon sacrificed their happiness in order to let the people of the earth live. Since then, they would just watch each other from a far, taking every stolen moment they can to savor their love.”

Jisoo finishes her story with caressing Jieun’s cheek, hoping it could comfort her but the story affected her so much.

“Can’t they be together?” the little girl asked.

Jisoo could only frown. She regrets telling such a melancholic story to a little child. She was about to continue when Jinyoung suddenly speaks.

“They can.” He mumbles.

Jieun’s eyes shoots wide open.

“They can?” she echoes, turning her whole body to Jinyoung. “How?”

Jisoo looks at Jinyoung as well, puzzled. She’s a huge fan of astrological myth and she doesn’t remember any version of Sun and Moon’s story where they meet. Otherwise, there won’t be day and night anymore.

As if reading her mind, Jinyoung smiled at her knowingly before looking down at Jieun.

“Have you heard about the Eclipse, Jieunnie?” Jinyoung softly asked.

Jisoo melts in a wide smile. Of course, science.

“Eculop?” Jieun murmurs.

“Eclipse.” Jinyoung corrected. “It’s the astrological phenomenon when the sun and the moon meet. And when it happens, people from the earth watch it and adore its beauty that is both dark and luminous.”

“They do?” Jieun asked.

Jinyoung nods.

“So, they do meet.” Jieun mumbles.

“Yes. Well, every once in a while.” Jinyoung chuckled nervously. “It takes time, mostly years, for them to meet. But that’s not what is important.”

Jinyoung turns to Jieun and takes her hands. “What matters is that they try and when they do,” he takes Jieun’s hands and clasp them together. “They create a beauty that only the heavens can fathom—for everyone to see.”

Jieun looks down at her clasp hands, her eyes lighting up as if it’s the sun and the moon radiating in her palms. Above her, Jinyoung and Jisoo are staring at each other. They weren’t saying anything but both their eyes are filled with emotions they long to share.

This is their eclipse. Their once in a life time moment, which no matter how beautiful, needs to end. Because, truth is, they’re night and day. Once together but couldn’t last. Polar opposites who can only admire each other from a far.

It’s already dark and the drive back home is way quieter. Jieun has already fallen asleep on her carrier in the back seat so Jinyoung has turned the radio’s volume down. It was a peaceful trip. Both Jinyoung and Jisoo enjoyed the silence and didn’t want to ruin the calm so they remained quiet, savoring the remaining time of this moment, wondering if they can make it last longer.

But they can’t.

“Wake up, baby. We’re home.” Jisoo softly call, looking behind at the backseat.

Jieun groans not wanting to wake up.

Jisoo turns back to her seat as they make their way to the workshop’s driveway.

Then she sees her. Standing by the foot of the stairs. The headlights illuminating her as the car moves closer. Even with minimal light, she looks elegant. It was as if she’s shining in the dark. Her body looks long with the dress she’s wearing. Her hair prettily curled up to her chin, a few strands curtains her hair but it can’t hide the sparkle in her eyes. Jisoo is seeing her for the first time and all that she can think of is that she’s beautiful. Hers is a face that she hasn’t seen in the past but Jisoo knows she can only be on person.

She turned to her side and Jinyoung’s face painted with a mix of horror and puzzle only confirms who this woman really is. It’s _her._ It’s Yeeun.

“Sorry.”

Jisoo heard Jinyoung mumble. She wanted to tell him there’s nothing to apologized for but a part of her feels guilty and suddenly, she wasn’t so sure anymore. The following seconds were a blur. Before Jisoo could realize, they’re already parked in front of the workshop, a couple of feet away from where Yeeun is standing.

Jinyoung stopped the engine just as Jieun comes back to her senses, getting fully awake.

“That’s… Auwnt…” Jieun mumbles hazily. “Auwnt Yeeun. It’s Auwnt Yeeun!”

Jieun excitedly announces, wiggling her feet and raising her arms.

“Auwnt Yeeun!” she continues. “Uncle Jinyoung, it’s Auwnt Yeeun!”

Jinyoung smiled. “Yes, dear. That’s Auwnt Yeeun.”

Jinyoung quickly glanced at Jisoo through the rearview mirror, as if to check on her, before removing his seatbelt and goes out of the car.

“Hey,” he greeted Yeeun from across the car.

“Surprise.” Yeeun softly says, flashing a warm smile.

Jinyoung chuckles, walking to her from the driver’s seat. They meet right in front of the car, Jinyoung taking her by her hips and pulling her close. He plants a kiss on top of her head, which Yeeun quickly returns with a peck on his cheek as she hooks an arm on his waist.

“I didn’t know you’re coming.” Jinyoung mumbled.

“Hence, the surprise.” Yeeun winked.

He chuckles nervously. “Sorry, were you waiting long?”

“Not really. But I didn’t know you were out.” She pointed out.

“We just thought we should bring Jieun out to play.” He said.

Jisoo stayed still in the car, not knowing what to do. When Jinyoung and Yeeun finally let go of each other, she took at a signal that it’s safe to go.

“We?”

Jisoo hears Yeeun as soon as her head pops out of the car.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung simply replied, opening Jieun’s door.

“H-hi.” Jisoo awkwardly mumbles.

It took Yeeun a moment to respond, but when she did, she’s already taking the initiative to walk closer to Jisoo.

“Hi! I’m Yeeun.” Yeeun introduced herself as she extends her hand. “You must be…” She trails off.

“J-Jisoo.” Jisoo replies, awkwardly taking Yeeun’s hand. “I’m Jisoo.”

Yeeun shakes Jisoo’s hand cheerfully, flashing a smile that leaves Jisoo wondering if she’s sincere.

That is all the introduction they needed. No more, no less. Their names are enough confirmation to tell them who they are—or were—in Jinyoung’s life.

They stand there, for the first time, locking eyes. Unwanted tension rises. They stand barely a foot away, just looking at each other, lost and not knowing what exactly is happening. Both of them are somehow expecting this to happen but neither is ready to face it.

“Auwnt Yeeun! Auwnt Yeeun!”

Saved by the kid, the two women let go of their hands to make way for Jieun running towards Yeeun.

“Auwnt Yeeun!”

“Hey, Jieunnie.” Yeeun greets, taking Jieun in her arms. “How are you, little girl?”

“I am grweat!” Jieun replied. “Happy! We went to the sea!”

“The sea?” Yeeun echoed, her heart breaking into pieces as she dreads for the rest of the little child’s story.

“Yes! The sea!” Jieun replied. “We played with the sand, the waves—and we watched the sunset!”

“You did?” Yeeun’s voice almost cracked.

Jieun nods excitedly. “And Auwnt Jisoo told me the story of the sun and the moown! And the Eclipse!”

Jisoo immediately leans onto Jieun, taking her hand.

“Hey, baby, why don’t we let Uncle Jinyoung and Aunt Yeeun talk first?” she asked. “Then, we’ll wait for them inside while we prepare food.”

“You’re staying for dinner?” Jieun asked Yeeun.

Yeeun smiled at her. “Of course, baby.”

“Yay!” Jieun exclaimed, taking Jisoo’s hand and dragging her up the stairs. “Let’s prepare something yummy Auwnt Jisoo!”

Jisoo took one glance at the couple before climbing up the stairs with Jieun.

“Jieun wanted to go to the beach.” Jinyoung quickly explains as soon as the two were inside the house.

“Yeah?” Yeeun mumbles. “And you skipped work for it?”

“It just happened.” He replied.

She nods and reaches for Jinyoung’s cheek, gently caressed it. She didn’t say anything. She just looked at him, straight to his eyes. Her eyes clear yet unreadable, as she slowly melts into a soft smile.

“Let’s go inside.” She finally says. “I’d like to hear Jieun’s story of the sun and moon.”

Jieun is obviously the only one enjoying this dinner. If not for her adorably taking over and filling in Yeeun with the events of the afternoon—from their beach trip up to her imaginative rendition of the sun and moon myth—the whole dinner would be unbearable.

Everyone is dreading for this meal to be over—Jinyoung, most of all. He sits there, barely touching his food as he prays silently for this meal to be over and, basically, his soul after all this is done. Again, he knows he didn’t do anything wrong but guilt still creeps up to his entire being without his control.

He watches Yeeun beside him as she listens to Jieun’s story. She seems pretty interested, or she’s probably doing it just in favor of the little girl—making it even harder for Jinyoung to read her.

“Pillow fort!” Jieun suddenly exclaimed, in the middle of drinking his milk. “Uncle Jinyoung! Let’s show Auwnt Yeeun the port!”

Just when Jinyoung thought the dreading is over, Jieun of course has more up her sleeve.

“Pillow fort?” Yeeun asked Jieun before turning to Jinyoung. “You made Jieun a pillow fort?”

“Yeah.” Jinyoung replied, scratching the back of his head.

“Uncle Jinyoung!” Jieun calls, stepping off her chair and walking to Jinyoung. “Let’s make it prettier for Auwnt Yeeun! Come on! Come on!”

Jieun tugs on Jinyoung’s shirt. Jinyoung looks down on her and then turns to Yeeun then onto Jisoo as Jieun continues to tug on her shirt.

“Come on, Uncle Jinyoung!” Jieun said.

“It’s okay.” Jisoo mumbles, earning her a sudden turn from Jinyoung and Yeeun.

“I-I mean,” she stutters. “She’s done with her meal so…”

“Okay.” Jinyoung turns to Jieun and takes her into his arms, carrying her towards to her room. “Let’s make the fort prettier.”

Anything that will take him out of this goddamn meal, Jinyoung will take. Even if it means leaving Jisoo and Yeeun alone in the dining table.

They watch the two make their way to Jieun’s room. Eerie silence creeping up with every step they take closer to the room. Then, they sit in silence after what seems like forever. Both of them are done with their meal but none of them is making a move.

“Are you done?”

Yeeun was the first to break the silence, making Jisoo jump a bit in surprise.

“H-huh?” Jisoo turns to Yeeun.

Yeeun gave her a wide smile, lifting up her plate. “You done? I was wondering if we can start cleaning up.”

“Oh. Yeah, yes.” Jisoo replied, taking her plate as well and standing up.

Jisoo starts cleaning up Jieun’s plates, which are beside her, and unconsciously reaches for Jinyoung’s but Yeeun stops her.

“I got this.” Yeeun said, reaching for Jinyoung’s plates.

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” Jisoo replied letting go of the plates.

Yeeun smiled taking the plates. Jisoo turned her back then and walks to the sink. Yeeun follows her and stands beside her, putting the dirty dishes on the sink as well.

“I’ll help you out.” Yeeun replied.

“O-okay.” Jisoo replied. No matter how awkward it is, she can’t seem to turn her down.

Jisoo takes charge of washing the dishes while Yeeun does the drying. The sink is too small for the two of them so they’re squished together making their arms brush awkwardly. Fortunately, the noise of the water gushing from the faucet is enough to battle the silence.

“Isn’t it a bit weird?” Yeeun mumbles just as Jisoo finishes with washing.

“What do you mean exactly?” Jisoo asks, drying her hands. Everything that is happening right now is beyond the ordinary so she had to clarify.

“ _This_ , I mean.” Yeeun replied. Her voice soft, as if she’s unsure. “I know things didn’t end that well between the two of you. This must be so odd. I’m sorry.”

Jisoo was speechless for a moment. For one, she didn’t expect Yeeun to jump straight into that topic, without even shadowing it with some small talk. Then, second, Yeeun sounded so sincere with the apology she didn’t even need to ask for.

“Actually, it is.” Jisoo admitted, returning the honesty.

Jisoo chuckled, very awkwardly, looking down at the bubbles sinking down the drain.

“But you know what,” Yeeun mumbles. She’s looking ahead too, eyes fixed on the plate she’s drying. “I think it’s long overdue.”

“Excuse me?” Jisoo couldn’t help but snap, finding it hard to believe what she just heard.

“Sorry.” Yeeun quickly turns to Jisoo, then she shyly looks away.

Yeeun finishes drying the plates and when she’s down to the last one, she starts again.

“I’m in no position to say any of this.” She paused. “We’re happy now—I hope, we all are—but I just know how much pain Jinyoung has gone through getting over the breakup.”

Yeeun glanced at Jisoo, checking her reaction.

“I don’t know exactly what happened.” She clarified. “But I know you both got hurt and—I’m sorry, I’m just rambling nonsense here. I guess, what I’m trying to say is that you both need closure, that’s all.”

“Closure, that’s all.” Jisoo repeated unconsciously, deeply thinking.

Jisoo hasn’t come back to her senses since this afternoon and it just keeps on getting even more overwhelming. But somehow, Yeeun’s words are what is keeping her on ground right now. Of all people, Yeeun is the last person Jisoo thought of hearing words like this.

Some years ago, when she first heard that Jinyoung has a new girlfriend, Jisoo thought about meeting her. She wondered what will happen. Will she hate her? Will they bicker, send each other snide remarks? Will they pull each other’s hair? She thought about all the bad things that happen in dramas when two women connected by a past or current lover will happen to her, even if all their friends assured her that Jinyoung’s new girl is nice.

 _Nice_. She heard that a lot from their friends. She thought they’re just being diplomatic. Jinyoung is still their friend after all and they can’t just badmouth his girlfriend. But they were raving so much about her. All of them—Bambam, Jackson and even Jennie—to the point that she almost got a little bit hurt (But thanks to the same friends talking her out of it, she didn’t). So, eventually, Jisoo believed too.

But, even so, hearing this from her ex-boyfriend’s current girlfriend is the least of her expectations. Words that weren’t exactly sharp but is full of thought and point. Words that she needed to hear. The truth that she’s been running from.

“I’m sorry. I just…” Yeeun mumbles, almost in panic, when Jisoo didn’t say a thing. “I don’t mean to be rude. Forget it. I didnt mean any—”

“No, it’s okay.” Jisoo cuts her off. “I understand.”

Yeeun bites her lip, studying Jisoo. She’s just staring ahead, eyes blank. She curses herself, immediately regretting what she said.

“I’m really sor—”

Again, Yeeun was interrupted but this time, by Jieun. “Auwnt Yeeun! Come here!”

Yeeun turns back to Jisoo. “I think I have to go.”

Yeeun arranges the plates, puts the cloth back to the sink then turns to walk to Jieun’s room.

“Wait, Yeeun.” Jisoo suddenly calls, giving herself chills.

Yeeun turned around. “Yes?”

“Why don’t you stay over tonight?”

“W-what?”

Jisoo smiled weakly. “I feel like sleeping at home tonight.” She laughs nervously. “And looks like Jieun would love your company anyway.”

Yeeun looks at her softly, thinking.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

Jisoo nods, smiling. “Yeah, of course.”

Yeeun smiles as well. “Thank you, Jisoo.”

They remain in place for a moment, standing in silence, until Jinyoung calls from inside the room.

“Uh, babe?” he calls.

The women respond by turning their heads to the door—almost at the same time, if only Jisoo didn’t stop mid-turn, realizing she’s not the one being called.

Jinyoung comes out of the room then, walking towards Yeeun.

“Jieun wants you there, babe.” He said, gently holding Yeeun’s arm. “ASAP. She’s about to cry.”

“Ops.” Yeeun adorably bites her lips, pursing her lips. “Coming.”

She gently squeezed Jinyoung’s arm then smiled at Jisoo before running to Jieun’s room. Jinyoung watch her go inside before turning to Jisoo.

“Is everything okay?” Jinyoung asked as he steps closer, noticing Jisoo’s blank look.

“Nothing.” Jisoo replied.

“Are you sure?”

Jisoo didn’t answer at first, then she grins.

“Why? Did you think we’ll pull each other’s hair or something?”

“No.” Jinyoung replied, turning red in embarrassment. “That’s not what I mean.”

Jisoo takes a deep breath, finally coming back to her senses. She then walks to the living room.

“I’m just kidding.” She said. “Don’t worry either, I didn’t tell her your stinkiest secrets, if that’s what you’re worrying about.”

She continues walking to the couch and fixes her things.

“Or is there anything else she doesn’t know yet?” she stops, turning to Jinyoung with a sly smile. “She seems sharp.”

“What are you talking about?” Jinyoung asked, both confused and protective.

“I mean,” Jisoo takes a deep breath. “Don’t let her go.”

Jinyoung’s shoulders drop. He looks at Jisoo and she could only give him a weak smile.

“Jisoo,” he mumbles softly, almost like a hum.

Jisoo’s bites her lips, scared that she couldn’t help herself from crying. Instead, she takes her bag and turns to walk to the door, walking past Jinyoung.

“Hey, where are you going?” Jinyoung asked, surprised.

“Home.” Jisoo replied, not even looking back.

Jinyoung follows her behind. “What? Why? How about Jieun?”

“I’m tired and I’m missing my bed.” Jisoo replied with a sigh, turning to him. “You can take care of Jieun for tonight, right? I already asked Yeeun to stay too. She said yes.”

“What?”

Jinyoung is in utter disbelief but Jisoo is not in the mood to explain something she can’t quite express as well, so she simply turns her back on him, ready to leave.

Until Jinyoung stops her by grabbing her arm.

“Tell me, did anything happen?” he asked.

Jisoo’s heart breaks. Nothing happened. Yet. Between her and Yeeun or even between her and Jinyoung. But staying seems wrong. Staying won’t work, she needed to go. To cry; to crawl in her bed; to cry herself to sleep—she needs to get away from here to breath.

“Uncle Jinyoung! Come here!” Jieun calls, saving Jisoo from coming up with a nonsense lie or breaking down into tears all together.

Jisoo turns around, taking off Jinyoung’s arm from hers and giving him the same weak smile.

“Good night, Jinyoung.” She said before finally exiting the house.

Jisoo drags herself to her apartment. She was in daze the whole taxi ride, she’s lucky the driver was nice enough to bring her home safely. Everything that happened throughout the day is still a blur to her. This day has been too overwhelming and exhausted for her that she didn’t even want to think. She just wants to throw herself to bed, wallow into deep empty thoughts until she falls asleep. She’s too tired to try to make sense of anything today.

Finally, she reached her unit. She unlocks her door in a swift move and gets inside, finding all the lights on. Her heart skipped a beat and her hands turned cold in an instant. There’s no way her anxiety would have let her leave any of the lights on. And besides, the rustling noise and footsteps she hears from inside isn’t helping at all

 _Fuck_. She breathes. She’s too tired to deal with any more shit today—not even a burglar or a murder or heavens know what kind of evil person has invaded her apartment. So, she quickly and quietly takes her phone from her back pocket. She dials Jackson’s—the one friend she’s sure can beat a shit out of anyone and will call the others for backup—number then fishes for her pepper spray from her bag. She’s not even in the mood to get scared anymore.

Carefully, she walks further inside. One hand on the phone and the other tightly gripping the pepper spray. She’s ready to deal and get over this shit already when she realized that her apartment smells oddly like flowers—roses, to be specific.

She puts down her phone, hanging up before Jackson can even pick up, then she walks inside. Her defenses quickly fall as soon as she sees her living room floor filled with rose petals and white balloons are up in the ceiling.

Across the room, a familiar figure stands, looking like he just finished blowing a balloon.

“Junmyeon?!” Jisoo exclaims is surprise.

“Jisoo?!” Junmyeon turns around, flashing the same look of surprise in his face.

“What are you doing here?!” They said in chorus.

“You’re supposed to be at Jieun’s.”

“You’re supposed to be in Bali!”

“Junmyeon, what is going on?” Jisoo runs out of patience to deal with _anything_.

Junmyeon looks at her in horror then he takes a deep breath. He looks up at Jisoo, bites his lips to suppress a smile.

“I guess I’m busted.” He mumbles.

“What?” Jisoo asked.

Junmyeon drops the balloon he’s holding, which slowly floats up the ceiling, then he walks to Jisoo slowly.

“Sorry.” He starts. “I was gonna wait until our Maldives trip, but,” he stops in front of Jisoo, looks at her lovingly. “Why wait for something I know I’m sure of?”

“Jisoo,” he coos, taking Jisoo’s hand. “I’m bad at making decisions, you know that. I’m always indecisive.” He chuckled.

“But if there’s one thing I know I’m sure of,” he massaged the back of her hand with his thumb then he looks up to her. “It’s my love for you.”

“I’m bad at making decisions but loving you will always be the best decision that I made.”

Jisoo’s heart beat faster with every word Junmyeon says. He lets go of Jisoo’s hand to pull a tiny box from his back pocket.

“Geez. Glad I always have this with me.” He murmurs, flashing Jisoo a sparkling grin, making it irresistible for her not to giggle.

Junmyeon takes her hand once again the slowly gets down in one knee. He takes a deep breath, looks up to Jisoo and asks;

“So, will you please make a crazy decision with me and marry me?”

Jisoo’s heart stopped beating for a second. She stares back at Junmyeon. With his eyes sparkling with sincerity and filled with love, she makes the only rational answer that comes to mind.

“Yes.”

_EPILOGUE_

“What is this again? It’s a weekday night.” Lisa groans, swinging the door open to the bachelors’ lair—as to what the friends like to call Mark, Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom’s shared house.

“Apparently, an emergency meeting.” Jackson replied, standing behind the mini bar from across the room. “Long Island? Whiskey?”

“I’m fine with beer.” Lisa replied, snatching a beer from Bambam as she slumps herself on the couch beside him.

“Hey!” Bambam protested but Lisa is already gulping.

“I still don’t understand.” Youngjae mumbles, munching some chips. “Why are we doing this again?”

“What are we even doing?” Yugyeom innocently asked, focused on his laptop.

“It’s about Jisoo and Jinyoung.” Rosé replied.

“Yeah, yeah. You told that in your text already.” Jackson said, walking to the living room and handing a bottle of beer to Lisa, who returns the half full bottle to Bambam.

“But what’s the point? Aren’t you glad they’re finally back into good terms?” he continues, sitting between Mark and Rosé.

“They are?” Lisa asked in wonder.

“I bumped into them a few days ago. They seem pretty okay—not killing each other, at least.” Jackson replied.

“Really? World war 3 is over!” Bambam celebrated, lifting his beer for a toast.

“That means we can all hangout in peace again!” Yugyeom raises his glass to toast too then they both take sips from their drinks.

“You guys don’t understand.” Rosé sighed.

“I told you, we don’t.” Youngjae agreed.

“Jinyoung ditched our lunch a while ago, right?” Mark asked.

“Yeah. That jerk.” Yugyeom snickered. “I had to take the subway back to the office!”

“Well, he ditched us because he went to bring Jisoo lunch.” Mark said.

“He did?” Lisa’s eyes pop open in surprise.

“Aren’t you supposed to know? You work together.” Bambam asked.

“She’s on leave for the week.” Lisa replied. “She and Junmyeon are supposed to go in Bali but she bailed because of Jieun.”

Jackson smirked. “She’s supposed to be in a paradise with her boyfriend but she’s in hell instead with Jinyoung.”

Bambam and Yugyeom burst into laughter along with Jackson.

“And, by the way,” Rosé mumbles amidst the laughter. “They went to pick up Jieun at school—skipped piano class,” she shoots Youngjae a glare. “To go… somewhere, I didn’t ask, but they seem _so_ excited.”

“That’s why Jinyoung didn’t go to work this afternoon!” Yugyeom gasped.

“Oh my gosh, they went on a date?” Lisa asked in horror.

“That’s gross and they won't do that. They're with Jieun.” Youngjae protested.

“Oh, come on.” Rosé murmurs. “You know something is still not right with that.”

They all fall silent, finding some truth in what Rosé has been trying to point out.

“Do you understand now?” Mark asked.

“I don’t know.” Jackson replied, uneasy. “We can’t jump into conclusions. They’re both committed with someone else.”

“That’s the point!” Rosé grows impatient. “Do we wait until something happens?”

Bambam takes a deep breath. “I guess prevention is better than cure.”

“They’re not sick, you, dumbas—” Yugyeom was cut off when the screen of his laptop finally changes, the Skype tab finally turns to a video call. “He picked up!”

“Do you ever bother checking time difference—what?” Jaebum’s annoyance turned into puzzle when he saw everyone is squeezing into the frame.

Jennie then pops in of the screen, leaning on Jaebum’s chest. “Whoa, what is this meeting about?”

Rosé moves closer to the laptop. “We have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Was that too much for one chapter? Again, apologies for taking so long in updating :<
> 
> What do you think about that little emergency meeting at the end? I know I said in the tags that there'll be little gotpink action in this fic but who am I fooling? I will always love writing about them lol
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter as well! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> EDIT!! The Sun x Moon story is obvs not mine. I think it’s quite a popular myth, isn’t? But I particularly based it from this [ blog ](http://ashleekrammes.com/blog/the-story-of-the-moon).   
> Thank you xo


	5. Chapter 5

_Jisoo was_ still _sobbing even though an hour almost passed since she and Jinyoung got into a very heated quarrel in the middle of Mark’s housewarming party. Jennie, Rosé and Lisa were with her at one of the many rooms in the house while the boys were with Jinyoung in a room across the hall._

_Lisa was sitting beside Jisoo in the room, patting her back, while Jennie and Rosé were sitting on the study desk._

_“Are you mad because he didn’t tell you or are you just annoyed because he got a promotion that will, potentially, take him across the country?” Rosé asked._

_Jisoo looked up to her amidst tears. “What?” her voice cracked._

_“Rosé!” Lisa glared at her. “You’re not helping.”_

_Rosé raised her arms in surrender. “I mean, maybe you’re acting like this because you’re scared that there’s a possibility of the two of you being away from each other.”_

_“Do you think I’m that shallow?” Jisoo asked._

_“No!” Rosé denied. “My point is,” she takes a deep breath. “Will you agree? Will you let him go?”_

_“Of course!” Jisoo replied. “I won’t stop him from getting a promotion. I’ll even encourage him to do it.”_

_“Then, maybe that’s why he didn’t tell you in the first place.” Jennie stepped in. “Maybe he is really the one who doesn’t want to go.”_

_Rosé snapped her fingers and pointed at Jennie. “That! That makes sense.”_

_“Whose side are you two on?” Lisa accused._

_Jennie sighed. “We’re on the side which is the best for them. You know that.”_

_Lisa was silenced. Jisoo sniffed and noticed how all of her friends fell quiet._

_“What do you think is the best for us?” she dared to ask._

_Rosé and Lisa exchanged looks then they turned to Jennie, as if seeking for approval. But just like them, Jennie was just quiet too. So, Rosé felt the need to speak._

_“Have you guys considered…” she trails off, having second thoughts, but continued anyway. “Taking a brea—”_

_She was cut off by a series of not-so-gentle knocks on the door._

_“Who is it?” Jennie asked._

_“Me.” It was Yugyeom._

_“_ Me _.” Lisa echoed. “Didn’t know we have a friend named Me.”_

_They shrugged off Lisa’s comment and Rosé walked to get the door._

_“He wants to talk to her.” Yugyeom mumbled as soon as Rosé popped out of the door._

_“Does it look like she wants to talk to him?” Rosé sassed as she shuts the door behind her._

_Yugyeom sighed. “How is she? What did she say?”_

_“She said he lied to her.” She replied._

_“Lied to her?” he echoed. “He didn’t say anything. That doesn’t count!”_

_Rosé reached for Yugyeom’s head and hit him lightly._

_“That_ does _count as lying, dumbass.” She said._

_Yugyeom snickered and moved away from Rosé._

_“What did he say?” Rosé asked. “Is he crying?”_

_“Not yet.” Yugyeom shook his head. “He said he knows she’ll overreact that’s why he just kept it a secret.”_

_“Well, he’s sorta right. What else did he say?” She said._

_He shrugged. “Just that.”_

_She sighed. “This is getting tiring.”_

_He nodded. “And it’s not even our relationship.”_

_They fell silent._

_“What are we gonna do now?” Yugyeom asked._

_“Let’s just go back.” Rosé replied._

_They sighed heavily in chorus then went back to each of the rooms, gently shutting the doors behind them. In chorus, separated by doors and an empty hallway, they said;_

_“He wants to talk to you.”_

_“She doesn’t want to talk to you.”_

***

Jisoo was twelve when she first wanted to get married. There wasn’t anything in it, though. She just happened to be in her older cousin’s wedding and she thought that wearing a pretty ball dress surrounded by people adoring you and colorful flowers is the closest thing she’ll get to a fairytale.

She got the idea again when she turned eighteen. She fell in love for the first time; drunk in young love, she thought that marrying her then boyfriend will keep her floating on cloud nine.

But it wasn’t until she was twenty-five when she sincerely wanted to get married. It wasn’t because weddings are pretty or because they make her giddy. It’s because, for the first time, she found a man worth loving for the rest of her life. Someone who she wouldn’t mind sharing the same bed with at night even though he snores. Someone she wouldn’t mind kissing as soon as she wakes up, without bothering about morning breath.

She wanted to get married because she found someone who she knows she’s going to love forever.

But she was also twenty-five when she lost all desire to get married. Because that’s when she got a big slap in the face, making her realize that wanting to get married isn’t enough to get her to marry the man that she loves and no amount of love is ever certain.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just stay at home for a while?”

Junmyeon asks, pulling Jisoo from her daydream. They’re driving their way back to the Ims’. Junmyeon has his eyes on the road while Jisoo looks out on the window, mind driving away.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Jisoo replied, turning to Junmyeon. “Besides, Jaebum told us that we should— _I_ —should look around the workshop as well.”

Junmyeon just nods, making a turn to the workshop’s street. He then reaches for Jisoo’s hand and plants a kiss on it.

“Thank you for saying yes.” He mumbled.

Jisoo was quite taken aback. It was something that she didn’t expect to hear especially when it’s clear that she’s not doing him any favor. It’s simply the right thing to say. She can’t even fathom the idea of turning him down. Saying yes is the _best_ thing to do.

“Hey, didn’t you say Rosé was the one who stayed with Jieun last night?” Junmyeon suddenly asks, looking ahead as they get close to the workshop.

“Rosé?” Jisoo echoed, clueless at first. “Oh, yeah, she did.”

“Then why is Lisa coming out of the house?” Junmyeon asked.

Jisoo followed his gaze and there she sees—Lisa, along with Bambam and Mark following her behind, steps down the stairs.

“What are they doing here?” she mumbles.

Junmyeon pulls over, just in front the workshop, and Jisoo climbs down the car immediately—meeting her friends at the foot of the stairs.

“Jisoo, hi!” Lisa greets, pulling Jisoo into a hug.

Jisoo hugs her back but releases her almost immediately.

“How did you get in?” she asked.

“Jinyoun—”

Lisa quickly nudges Bambam in the side to stop him.

“We’re just visiting! Youngjae let us in earlier before Jieun went to school.” Lisa explained.

“Youngjae?” Junmyeon echoed, appearing behind Jisoo. “So, he and Rosé were together in taking care of Jieun last night?”

All their eyes widen, not expecting Junmyeon to be that sharp and lost in coming up with an alibi.

“Mr. Mayor!” Bambam suddenly exclaims, making his way further down the stairs to get to Junmyeon. “What’s up? It’s been a while since we last saw each other—I missed you!”

Bambam puts an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder and pulls him to side, successfully escaping the group and the question.

“What is going on?” Jisoo asked again.

“We went to visit you two.” Lisa leans in. “You and Jinyoung. But we found him and Yeeun instead. What happened?”

“She came over last night.” Jisoo replied.

“And you let her stay over then you left?” Mark quizzed.

Jisoo couldn’t answer. She just looks away, scratching the back of her head with her left hand.

“Oh my gosh.” Lisa exclaims as she takes Jisoo’s hand after her eyes landed on the simply blinding diamond ring on her finger. “This is so beautiful. Hold on.”

Lisa’s eyes widen. She turns from Jisoo’s hand to her.

“Junmyeon proposed to you?” she gasped.

Mark leans over to take a look at the ring.

“You said yes?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Shh!” Jisoo quickly hushed them but it’s too late. Bambam has heard them and is already walking back towards them.

“Wait, what?” he asked.

“I think it’s time for me to go.” Junmyeon approaches Jisoo with a naughty smile. “She wanted to announce it to you guys alone.” He winks at Lisa before turning to Jisoo.

“Bye.” He mumbles just as he leans and plants a kiss on Jisoo’s head. “I’ll see you later.”

Jisoo smiled faintly. “See you.”

They did their goodbyes just before Junmyeon walks to his car and drives away.

“You’re getting married?!” Bambam clarified.

Jisoo laughs nervously. “I guess I am.”

“Oh my gosh!” Lisa throws herself at Jisoo and hugs her. “I’m so happy for you!”

Their embrace lingered for a little while before Lisa moves away.

“How did he do it?” she asked excitedly.

“You know, the usual.” Jisoo simply replied.

“When are you doing it? Where? The theme! Have you thought about the theme already?” Lisa starts off. “How _big_ is it gonna be? O-M-G! Are there going to be any politicians? Will the media be there?”

Jisoo moves away from her, overwhelmed. “I… we haven’t thought about any of that.”

“Stop scaring her, Lisa.” Bambam mumbles. “Congratulations, Jisoo.”

Bambam leans in and hugs Jisoo.

“Sorry. I’m just excited.” Lisa said.

“If you’re that excited, why don’t _you_ get married?” Bambam teased, releasing Jisoo.

Lisa rolled her eyes. “If I only have a handsome politician boyfriend, then I would. But I’m stuck with a lanky dude instead.”

“Ditch him then and go on a blind date.” Bambam dared.

Lisa comes up with another sharp comment and they start bickering, like usual. Meanwhile, Mark steps closer to Jisoo.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Huh?” Jisoo mumbles. “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Mark shrugged. “Nothing. You just don’t seem excited or happy.”

Jisoo was caught off guard. Does it look like she’s not happy? Is she really _not_ happy?

Instead of dwelling with it, she simply smiled weakly.

“I’m just a little overwhelmed, that’s it.” she replied. “And well, this reaction isn’t helping at all.”

“Are you sure?” Mark asked.

“Yes, Mark. I’m happy.” She said, the words ringing in her head.

“Okay.” Mark surrenders and pulls her in a big brotherly hug. “Congratulations, then.”

Jisoo lets Mark take over the hug, even leaning in closer to him. Yesterday was a rollercoaster and a warm hug like this is best to, at least, get her back on her senses.

“Oh, group hug!” Bambam exclaims, noticing the hug.

He then drags Lisa into the hug—pretty much to shut her up—and encloses the big hug.

“Hey, we have more reason to celebrate now!” Bambam breaks the hug.

“More reason?” Jisoo echoes.

“We’re having a party tonight!” Bambam said. “Here!”

“What?” Jisoo reacted. “We can’t drink and party with Jieun around. Jennie will kill us all.”

“Did you forget? Thursday nights are for granny Ims.” Bambam said.

“Right and that’s why we’re here this early. We were going to invite you and Jinyoung but we ended up inviting Jinyoung and Yeeun instead.” Lisa explained.

“W-what do you mean by that?” Jisoo replied.

“That doesn’t mean anything else except the more the merrier!” Bambam backed.

“I don’t understand.” Jisoo said.

“We are celebrating you and Jinyoung being friends again!” Bambam said.

Jisoo bites her lips. “We… it’s not like that.”

“Come on, Jisoo. It’s been a while since we all hang out together. Now that we’ve proven that you two can in be one room again without killing each other, we can all party together!”

Jisoo got flustered. “All? Jaebum and Jennie are not even around.”

“We’ll facetime them!” Lisa said. “Come on, Jisoo. It’s all settled already! Everyone is going!”

Jisoo bites her lips again and turns to Mark, as if to ask for permission.

“I think it’s harmless.” Mark said.

Jisoo sighed, surrendering. “Fine. But I’ll have to invite Junmyeon.”

Lisa and Bambam exchanged bright looks while Mark nods.

“What’s an engagement party without the future groom?”

“Do you want to grab breakfast first or you want to go straight to work?” Jinyoung asked, starting the engine and driving away after sending Jieun to school.

“You know what,” Yeeun starts. “I’m going to be late anyway so I think I’m just going to ditch work today.”

“W-what?” Jinyoung asked, doing a double-take look at Yeeun.

She laughs.

“Are you sure?” Jinyoung asked again.

“Yeah. I don’t have much work to do anyway.”

“Didn’t you have that project you’re working on?”

“Well, I kinda winged that already.”

Jinyoung does another double-take look at Yeeun.

“Hey, eyes on the road!” Yeeun giggles.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Jinyoung does as told and fixed his eyes on the road. “How did it go?”

“It went great!” Yeeun replied. “My boss loved the idea and we’ll push through it—but not after we all get a quick break.”

Jinyoung smiled. He reaches for Yeeun’s hand, takes it and plants a kiss on it.

“I’m so proud of you.” He mumbles. “I told you you’ll do great.”

Yeeun reaches him as well and caressed his ear. “Thank you.”

“We should celebrate!” Jinyoung said. “How ‘bout dinner?”

“I was thinking about that but your friends invited us instead.” Yeeun said.

Jinyoung pouts. “Don’t mind them. We can ditch them.”

“No.” Yeeun said. “We already said yes. Besides, Bambam looked so excited. We’ll break his heart if we missed dinner.”

Jinyoung hissed. “Oh, let him be. He’s too old to whine.”

Yeeun giggles. “Still. We already committed and it means a lot to me that we’re spending time with your friends too. It’s been a while.”

Jinyoung calms down. “You sure?”

Yeeun nods, smiling. “Let’s just celebrate right now—just the two of us. You can skip work for me _too_ , right?”

Jinyoung was taken aback. Of course, Yeeun isn’t stupid. She’s not a fool not to consider what happened yesterday. Now he finds himself guilty, more than ever, for doing something without thinking it over. He believes they did nothing wrong but he’s even more convinced now that it’s not right either. Still, it’s a decision he doesn’t regret.

Jinyoung smiled weakly. “Anything for my love.”

They ended up going to their favorite restaurant— _À la Prochaine_ —a french restaurant hidden in the outskirts of the city. It's an old house turned into a restaurant with a beautiful garden and wonderful sight of the city below. It's one of those rare places that serves great food but isn't mainstream. Jinyoung and Yeeun discovered it by accident and it has always been their favorite place since. Especially when it holds a special place in their relationship like being the place where they first confess their love for each other. In a rather unconventional yet romantic way.

It was raining. They were supposed to go to this Italian place to meet investors of a project that they first worked on together. Thanks to Jinyoung's clumsy fingers selecting a whole different restaurant, the voiced direction brought them to this hidden paradise. They waited for almost hour until they got a call from their respective bosses asking them where the hell they were—and that's only when they realized their mistake.

Ultimately, the meeting was cancelled and rescheduled but Jinyoung and Yeeun stuck around, watching the rain drench the garden in the middle of spring. Soon enough, it's not the rain that they're watching anymore. Instead, they are staring at each other and watching the sparkle in their eyes as their fingers fill in the gap of each other's hand.

Today, pretty much like every other time they went here, Jinyoung and Yeeun are greeted by the one of the owners and manager himself, Kwon.

“Jinyoung! Yeeun!” Kwon greeted, meeting them at the entrance then give them hugs. “It’s been a while! How are you guys?”

“Great.” Jinyoung replied. “We’ve just been a bit busy that we couldn’t pay a visit.”

He takes Yeeun’s hand and they followed Kwon inside.

“Yeah.” Yeeun agreed. “Looks like there’s an event.” She said looking at the garden and finding chairs and tables setup, along with flower arrangements lined up. “Is it a bad time for brunch?”

“Oh, don’t be silly! We always have a seat for you two.” Kwon winked at her and then leads them to a seat located at the house’s veranda.

“My favorite customers!”

They hear a voice just as they settle in their seats. It’s Dasom, Kwon’s co-owner and head chef of the place.

Dasom runs to them and immediately takes each of them in tight hugs.

“Dasom!” Yeeun hugs her back.

“I thought you two forgot about us already.” Dasom pouts.

“We can’t do that.” Jinyoung chuckled. “We missed the place.”

Dasom moves to the steps of the veranda, with a good view of the garden behind her.

“So, what do you think?” she asked.

Kwon shakes his head, laughing, and moves close to Dasom.

“You’re fishing for compliments again.” He said, putting his hands on Dasom’s shoulders.

Dasom shrugs his hand off. “I’m not! I just need a fresh perspective since you kept on saying it looks dreamy.”

“But it is!” Kwon insisted. “I meant dreamy in a good way. Why do you keep on misinterpreting my words?”

Dasom makes a face and looks away.

“What do you guys think?” Kwon turned to ask the two.

“It’s beautiful!”

“It’s dreamy.”

Yeeun and Jinyoung, respectively, replied in chorus—which earned Jinyoung a nudge on the side from Yeeun and a round of laughter from Dasom and Kwon.

“Is it a wedding?” Jinyoung asked, diverting the topic as their laughter dies down.

Kwon shakes his head. “Hosting weddings is a bit too much for us now.” he turned to the garden. “But this is for Dasom’s grandparents.”

“They’re renewing their vows on their 40th anniversary!” Dasom said with a giddy smile.

“40th?!”

Jinyoung and Yeeun exclaimed in chorus, again.

Dasom nods proudly.

“They’ve been together for that long?” Yeeun asked.

“How is that possible?” Jinyoung added.

“I don’t know. They probably don’t know either.” Dasom admitted.

Jinyoung and Yeeun look confused.

“They broke up fifteen years ago.” Kwon was the one to start explaining. “Right?”

Dasom nods. “They did. They got bored, I think?” she laughs. “Anyway, they’ve rekindled through social media about five years ago and now they’re back in love.”

“Their divorce wasn’t finalized and they never really got over each other anyway,” she continues. “That is why this is just a renewal.”

“Love is lovelier the second time around, as they say.” Kwon sings then laughs. “Should I take your order now? The usual?”

The wedding is a rather simply ceremony. One of the old couple’s son officiated the wedding, retelling their love story—which everyone in the family seem to enjoy. Dasom has long abandoned her post at the kitchen and mingled with her family, ditching her apron for a beautiful sundress. Kwon tags along too, blending well in the family as if he’s part of it.

The ceremony is pretty much done now, everyone is either settled on their seats or flocked into a table talking with others. The garden is filled with children running around and adults’ chatters and laughter. A band performs in the corner, playing soft music from the couple’s generation.

Jinyoung and Yeeun watched the wedding from a far, in silence. They sat side by side. Jinyoung has his arm around Yeeun while she leans on him, her head on his shoulder. In the midst of their silence, Jinyoung hums along to the song that the band is playing.

It is one of the best sounds for Yeeun—his voice. It calms her down, it makes her happy, it makes her fall in love.

“Sing for me.” She mumbles.

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

Yeeun leaned off his shoulder to look at him. “Sing for me.”

Jinyoung made an impression which is something in between a scoff and a grin.

“Come on,” Yeeun insists. “It’s our song.”

Jinyoung just stared at her, smiling with wrinkles forming around his eyes.

“ _And you love me too,_ ” Yeeun starts singing along with the band, totally off tune but filled with confidence.

“ _Your thoughts are just for me. You set my spirit free. I’m happy that you do.”_ She continues in between giggles but the confidence remains, much to Jinyoung’s amusement.

“Come on,” She giggles. “You sing it!”

Jinyoung only shakes his head, laughing, as he stares back at Yeeun’s sparkling eyes.

“Are you really going to let me sing alone? It’s getting embarrassing.” Yeeun pouts but she continues singing anyway, her words starting to get inaudible because of her uncontrollable laughter.

What she doesn’t know is that Jinyoung is enjoying the show so much, his heart getting warmer with every out of tune note that she sings. Jinyoung then lifts his hand to hold her face. Slowly, he leans in to plant a kiss on her lips. Despite being in the middle of a song, she ends up kissing him back.

_And yes, I know how lonely life can be_

_The shadows follow me_

_And the nights won’t set me free_

Their lips dance along to the beautiful melody of the song.

_But I don’t let the evening get me down_

_Now that you’re around me_

“ _And I love you so,”_ Jinyoung sings against Yeeun’s lips, just before he slowly pulls away.

He rests his forehead on hers, closed his eyes, as he continued singing;

“ _The people ask me how_ , _how I lived till now,”_

With her eyes closed as well with voice soft and dreamy, Yeeun fills in.

“ _I tell them I don’t know.”_

Jinyoung still can’t believe how his friends were able to get permission from Jaebum and Jennie to have dinner _and_ drinks in their house, more so, having drinks over without permission. He didn’t bother asking them about it though, not wanting to get dragged with the planning.

He drove Yeeun back home, letting her have some rest before the dinner, then, he drives to pick Jieun up from school. Being alone for the first time since last night, Jinyoung was finally able to think things through—the events of the day before, especially.

He stays firm to himself and believes that he did nothing wrong. Perhaps it was years of missing—longing—someone who has been a huge part of him that made him do such things. Perhaps it was the excitement of rekindling old flame that made him a little less rational.

And up until he woke up this morning, he found himself torn risking to go back to and keeping the comfort of today. He was confused. But not anymore.

“Jisoo?” Jinyoung mumbles to himself, seeing Jisoo walk out of the subway exit.

He pulls over at the corner of the road, waiting for her.

“Jisoo!” he calls with a soft honk, peeking over the rolled window of the passenger seat.

Jisoo squints just before her eyes shoot wide open when he realizes who it is.

“Jinyoung.” She mumbles, walking close to the car.

Jinyoung grinned at her. “Picking up Jieun?”

“You too?” Jisoo asked.

Jinyoung nods and unlocks the door. “Get in.”

Jisoo gets in, puts on her seatbelt, then Jinyoung continues driving to the school.

Jinyoung takes glances over at Jisoo, and when she caught his gaze, they stare at each other for a while before bursting into laughter.

“We could’ve missed each other if I didn’t catch you.” Jinyoung said.

“Yeah.” Jisoo simply replied.

“Are you still using the same number?” he asked.

Jisoo looked at him, studying him. “Is that a rhetorical question or you never really tried contacting me?”

Jinyoung made a face, somewhere between disagreement and embarrassment.

“Of course, I did.” He admitted. “But I just figured you had me blocked.”

“Rosé made me do it.” Jisoo chuckled. “But I never wanted to change my number. For about a year, I waited for someone to make a way and call me—that is until I lost my phone in the subway.”

A brief silence came after, a resounding silence. 

“Too bad,” Jinyoung mumbles. “The call could’ve been made after a year.”

Silence fills in once again, this time, softer.

Jinyoung melts in a smile. He reaches his phone and hands it to Jisoo.

“Do you think Rosé will mind if I ask for your new number?” he asked.

Jisoo turned to him and studies him again.

“What?” he blushed, flustered with the looks he’s getting.

Jisoo shakes her head, smiling. “Nothing. I don’t think she’ll mind.”

She takes the phone, making Jinyoung’s smile wider, and saves her number in with a smile on her face as well. Jinyoung steps on the brakes as the lights turned red, watching Jisoo focused on his phone.

“Here you go.” Jisoo said, handing the phone back.

Jinyoung takes the phone from her, his fingers accidentally brushing on hers. Feeling an unfamiliar piece of jewelry in her hand, Jinyoung flips their hand and a shining diamond ring greets him.

“Blinding.” He comments.

Jisoo froze in her place, pale, as if she was caught doing something she’s not supposed to.

“T-thank you.” She stutters, pulling her hand away.

If not for the loud honks from the vehicle behind, Jinyoung wouldn’t have noticed that the lights have turned green and it’s time to move forward. He slides his phone back and turned to the road.

“I’m sorry.” he suddenly mumbles after what seems like forever silence. “But did he—”

“Yes, he did.” Jisoo cuts him off. “Junmyeon and I are engaged.”

Jinyoung was astounded, to the very least, but he manages to say;

“Congratulations.”

“You’re doing it again.” Jisoo pointed out.

“What?” Jinyoung felt accused.

“You’re saying things you don’t mean.” Jisoo replied. “I don’t mind it, actually. I don’t need your congratulations if you don’t mean it.”

“I mean it.” he insisted.

Jisoo sighed. “Then, thank you.” Then, she turns to the window with her arms crossed.

Jinyoung was dumbfounded. None of this makes sense to him—even Jisoo being all sassy to him right now.

“I think it’s a mistake.” He finally burst.

“Excuse me?” Jisoo snaps, turning to him.

Jinyoung’s eyes are glued on the road but his hands are gripping tight on the steering wheel.

“You’re about to make a mistake.” He said, just as he pulls over in front of the school gate.

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s too early for you to get married.”

“Early?” Jisoo scoffed. “You should tell that to my mom whenever she says it’s too late for a woman to get married in her 30s.”

“Oh, so you’re pressured.”

“W-what?” Jisoo stutters in disbelief.

“You just said yes ‘cause you’re pressured.”

Jisoo just stares at him, eyes welling in tears in too much frustration.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” She mumbles.

“No.” Jinyoung shakes his head. He switched the engine off. “I know you’re not actually ready to settle down. You’re just saying yes for convenience.”

Jisoo gasped. Reaching her point, tears falling down her cheeks.

Jisoo scoffed, wiping the tears off her face.

“It’s funny you brought that up because I’m sure I was ready to settle down even five years ago.” She said.

Jinyoung looks away, in guilt.

“I don’t need your blessings, Jinyoung.” Jisoo continues. “I love Junmyeon and I don’t think there is any reason not to say yes.”

Jinyoung turned to her, he was about to say something but he was interrupted by a knock on his window.

He turned to the window as Jisoo aggressively wipes her cheek, making sure there are no tears left. It was Youngjae who knocked.

Jinyoung rolled his window.

“Is everything okay, man? Why aren’t you coming down?” Youngjae asked, leaning down to check Jinyoung inside the car. “Jisoo?”

Instead of answering, Jisoo unlocks the door and gets off the car.

“Where’s Jieun?” she asked Youngjae sharply.

“She already left. Jaebum’s parents picked her up. I thought Bambam told you guys they’re picking her up today?” he asked. “Is everything okay?”

Jisoo groaned and slams the car door shut before walking inside the school. Her steps heavy.

“Jisoo!” Youngjae called, straightening his back. “Where are you going?”

He leans back at Jinyoung in the car.

“What happened?” He asked, worried.

Jinyoung bows down, brushing his fingers down his hair before aggressively ruffling it then holding the steering wheel with a tight grip. He takes a deep breath and starts the engine again.

“I’ll see you later.” He simply mumbles, before driving off and leaving Youngjae hanging.

“The fuck?” Youngjae curses, equally confused and worried.

“Hey, language!” Rosé reminded him, arriving just in time. “Who are you talking to?”

“Jinyoung.” Youngjae replied.

“Huh? What is he doing here? Didn’t he know Mrs. Im already fetched Jieun?” she asked.

“Obviously, he doesn’t.”

“Waste of gas. Is that why he’s speeding off like that? He’s angry?”

“He is. But I don’t think that’s the reason.”

“Then, what is?”

“I think he and Jisoo got into a fight. She’s _really_ angry and she walked away—damn it!” he cursed once again, remembering how Jisoo was running away.

“Where is she?” Rosé asked.

Youngjae immediately got on his feet and runs inside, Rosé follows behind and they look for Jisoo.

It didn’t take them long to find her—in an empty corridor, sitting on the ground and leaning on the wall. Ducked with her head bowed to her knees.

“Jisoo,” Rosé coos, kneeling down beside her. “What happened?”

“He is the worst.” Jisoo replied looking up, her every word is enveloped with anger.

“Oh, it’s true.” Rosé couldn’t help pointing out, seeing the ring on her finger.

“It is.” Jisoo said proudly, straightening her back. “And can you believe what Jinyoung told me? Huh?”

Rosé and Youngjae exchanged worried looks.

“What?” Youngjae dared to ask, walking close to his friend.

“That I wasn’t ready!” Jisoo replied. “That I’m making a mistake. Who does he think he is to tell me that?”

“What right does he think he has to say that?” she continues, the frustration growing in her voice. “Does he think he has the fucking privilege to tell me I’m not ready? That doesn’t make sense!”

“Oh, Jisoo.” Youngjae mumbles, he is slumped on the floor now as well, pulling Jisoo into his arms for a comforting hug.

“Because I _was_ ready.” Jisoo breaks into tears. “I was fucking ready to settle down with him.”

“Then he told me he doesn’t love me anymore.”

***

“Chicken frying, pizza baking, beers chillin’—what else did I miss?” Jackson asks, hands on his waist.

He spent the past three hours preparing and cooking for their dinner party tonight. The rest of the friends told him they’ll just order food but he insisted on cooking everything on his own; being excited is an understatement.

“I don’t know—the floral kitchen mittens that match your apron?” Yugyeom teased.

Jackson frowned but not a bit ashamed with wearing Jennie’s roses-printed apron, all ruffled on the sides.

“Don’t you dare have any of my chicken.” He clapped back, pointing a finger at Yugyeom before turning around to check on the oven.

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Bambam suddenly asks, as he _barely_ wipes the plates.

“The oven? Don’t tell me you’re not even sure if it’s working. This is why we should just order delivery!” Yugyeom whined.

“No, no, no.” Bambam shakes his head, putting down the plate he’s holding and going for a beer instead. “I mean, this plan. How are we supposed to take Jisoo and Jinyoung away from each other when we’re throwing a party for the two of them?”

Jackson shrugged. “Ask the mind behind it.”

Jackson turned to Mark. Bambam and Yugyeom turned to him as well, anticipating.

Mark let out a sigh.

“That’s why we’re inviting Junmyeon and Yeeun too.” He patiently says. “Just throw them to their respective partners—the real ones—and we’ll be good.”

“While the other looks on?” Bambam asked, still puzzled.

Mark nodded. “That’s the point.”

“How is that going to work?” Yugyeom asked.

“Because they’re good people and cheating right in front of their partners is the last thing they want to do.” Mark explained.

“You mean, we’re putting all four of them in one room to hurt them?” Bambam asked, even more puzzled despite the explanation.

Mark just shrugged.

“That’s like some psychological test or something. This is evil.” Bambam concluded, taking a sip of his beer.

“What do you expect? Mark came up with it.” Jackson said.

Mark was about to say something in response but he was interrupted when the main door of the house opened. Bambam and Yugyeom hurriedly rush out of the kitchen, Mark calmly walks behind them while Jackson is left in the kitchen, in a panic as he makes sure everything is in order. When they got out of the kitchen, they found Jisoo coming inside of the house.

“Jisoo!” Bambam calls. “Congratu—”

But he was immediately cut off because Jisoo storms into the master’s bedroom, slamming the door shut, without even looking at them.

The guys exchange looks.

“Did I say something wrong?” Bambam asked, horrified.

Just seconds after, Rosé and Youngjae walks in, worried. Rosé went straight to the room while Youngjae stays in the living room.

“What happened?” Mark asked, walking further into the living room.

“Jinyoung found out about the engagement and made a big fuss about it.” Youngjae explained, throwing himself at the couch, exhausted.

“What?” Mark said.

“That asshole. Why does he care? They’re over.” Jackson said.

“Exactly!” Youngjae throws his head back to look at his friends to rant but got distracted with Jackson’s apron. “Is it a costume party?”

Jackson immediately takes off the apron in response, much to Yugyeom’s entertainment who started giggling as he sits on the single couch.

Youngjae laughs as well but shakes it away quickly, going back to his story.

“Anyway, that’s why Jisoo got so mad. She was crying.” He said.

“He’s loose on the head again.” Mark murmured.

“Hold on,” Bambam raises his hand like a student about to recite in class. “So, the truce is lifted? We’re back to world war 3 or is this the start of the fourth?”

“It’s no time for jokes, Bambam.” Rosé said, walking to the living room after making sure Jisoo is fine.

“I’m not joking. Okay, maybe a little bit.” Bambam admitted. “But my point is, they’re back to hating each other, right?”

“Looks like it.” Youngjae replied.

“Then that means our plan worked!” Bambam said, sitting leisurely beside Youngjae.

“We didn’t even do anything yet.” Yugyeom pointed out.

“But they’re quarreling again. They did the job themselves!” Bambam said with a celebratory tone.

The group turned silent. There is actually some point in what Bambam is saying. It might look a bit rocky, but it actually works to their advantage. Not only are they quarreling again, but it also seems that Jisoo is pretty serious with the engagement thing.

The silence grew quieter and longer until the door opens and Jinyoung comes running in. Each one of them got tensed—eyes wide in shock.

“Where’s Jisoo?” Jinyoung asked, stopping on the living room.

No one answered. They simply exchanged tensed looks.

“Is she not here? Where is she?” Jinyoung asked again, in a much serious tone.

Slowly, Yugyeom stiffly points at the master’s bedroom.

“Thanks.” Jinyoung mumbles as he walks and then enters the room.

It took the group a few seconds before they snap back to their senses, like they were previously trapped in a spell.

Rosé immediately slapped Yugyeom.

“Why did you do that?” she asked.

“Hey, that hurts!” Yugyeom complained but couldn’t explain.

“Get out of here.”

They heard Jisoo say. They exchanged looks once again before sprinting into the door to eavesdrop, a scene out of a sitcom.

“Look, I know I’m a jerk. That is an asshole move, even for me.” They hear Jinyoung said.

“You gotta admire our man’s honesty.” Bambam murmurs.

“And I’m really really sorry.” Jinyoung continues. “I wasn’t using my head—again.”

“Again, honesty.” Bambam commented, voice much softer this time that only Youngjae—who’s beside him—can hear him.

“I know you can’t forgive me.” Jinyoung said. “And you won’t.”

Jisoo didn’t say anything.

“But can you pretend you don’t hate me?” Jinyoung asked, much to everyone’s surprise.

“Just until Jennie and Jaebum come back.” he continued. “For Jieun. We still have a couple of days to take care of her. She wouldn’t love it so much if her favorite aunt and uncle are fighting.”

Jisoo remains quiet.

“Does any of you feel déjà vu?” Bambam asked again.

“Shh!” they all shushed him down.

“And for tonight too. Our friends are kinda looking forward to this thing.”

Jisoo, still, is quiet. The eavesdroppers would like to think she’s thinking.

For a while, Jinyoung was quiet too.

“Truth be told,” he mumbles, a faint laughter in his voice is heard. “It’s probably just guilt talking. I’m an asshole, remember?”

Jisoo didn’t answer at all. Jinyoung seems to be waiting but the silence just gets longer that even the group got tired waiting.

“You think Jisoo’s gonna cave?” Jackson asked, walking back to the living room.

“She won’t. That never happened too quickly.” Yugyeom answered, following Jackson.

“I can’t believe he’s actually apologizing.” Rosé said, straightening her back. “And not even two hours have passed!”

“I know. This is so not Jinyoung.” Youngjae said.

“This is the fastest he’s apologized to her.” Mark noted.

“This is the fastest he’s apologized to _anyone_!” Bambam corrected.

***

Yeeun got a call from Jinyoung asking her if it’s okay not to drive her to the Ims’ since he wanted to get there first to give his friends a hand in preparing. She’s not even done getting ready by then, so she didn’t bother disagreeing.

Which is why she’s alone right now, walking to the Ims’. She could’ve taken a taxi that would have drove her straight to the house but she thought it’s a good day to take the bus so, she did.

But now, it seems like it’s not the best idea. Not when there’s a man following her.

Yeeun makes her steps fast but not too panic and taking calculated deep breaths to calm herself. She thought about calling Jinyoung but she’s afraid it’s going to alarm the guy and God knows what could happen then.

So, instead, she got all her guards up. She walks ahead, taking a few glances behind her to check on the man—only to find out that he’s now closer.

She takes deep breath. The Ims’ is just two blocks away now, if she walks faster, she can _probably_ get there faster.

So, with a heavy breath, she took one last turn at the man. This time, she glanced at him longer to take a better look—that’s when she realized he looks familiar.

When she realized he looks _so oddly_ familiar that she’s almost sure she knows him, she quickly turns, catching the man off guard.

“Excuse me,” Yeeun speaks, voice trembling. “But you really look familiar, like I’ve seen you somewhere.”

The man didn’t say anything, as if waiting for her to continue. With a longer and better look, Yeeun notices how _fine_ he’s dressed. Expensive-looking coat, under shirt, pants, shoes and _definitely_ expensive watch—he doesn’t look like some stalker or a criminal on the loose.

“Did you go to Cheongdam High School?” Yeeun asked, the trembling subsided now.

“No.” The man simply replied.

Yeeun isn’t satisfied with his reply.

“SNU?” she asked.

The man shakes his head, a smile forming in his face.

“I went to Yonsei.” He said.

“Oh, sorry.” Yeeun was flustered.

Embarrassed, she turned around and continued walking. She’s still not satisfied though. In fact, she gets even more bothered with every step she takes. He’s way too familiar that it’s impossible she doesn’t know her. So, she thinks. She thinks carefully and hard, working on all her brain cells to remember where she saw this guy. Is it in her apartment? That can’t be true, she knows almost everyone in there. Work? More impossible. Hometown neighbor? She doubts. Is he a celebrity?

“TV!” Yeeun exclaimed, turning back to the guy and shocking him. “I saw you on TV!”

The man almost turned pale in shock.

“Sorry!” Yeeun apologized. “I just, I’m sure I saw you on TV. You’re that guy—the young political analyst who guests on the 9 o’clock news. Your name… Kim…” she trails off, thinking. “Kim Jugye—Kim Junmyeon! You’re Kim Junmyeon!”

The man grins, making Yeeun flustered again.

“I’m sorry, did I get it wrong again?” she asked.

The man shakes his head, still grinning.

“No, you’re right.” He replied. “I’m that guy. I’m Kim Junmyeon.”

Yeeun felt relieved. “But what’s funny?”

“Nothing,” Junmyeon replies. “It’s just not what I usually get.”

Yeeun got confused. “What do you usually get?”

“Mostly,” Junmyeon trails off, not knowing how to continue but he did anyway. “Mostly, the senator’s son.”

“Senator’s son?” Yeeun echoed, puzzled. “Oh-OH! You’re Kim Byoungguk’s son! Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry.”

Yeeun bows politely but Junmyeon immediately stops her.

“No, no. It’s alright.” Junmyeon assured. “That’s better actually. Glad someone recognizes me for what I actually do and not for whose son I am.”

Yeeun bites her lips then smiles. She doesn’t know what to say anymore, so she continues walking. This time, Junmyeon walks beside her.

“By the way,” she mumbles as they walk. “How did you end up in this neighborhood? And walking—shouldn’t you have a car?”

Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh. “I do have a car. It’s parked there.” He pointed at the Mercedes parked a few steps ahead. “I just went to buy some food.”

“Oh, that looks more like it.” Yeeun said.

“And, I’m going here.” Junmyeon added, stopping in front of the workshop.

Yeeun turned to where he’s pointing, only realizing then that they’ve reached the workshop.

“Really?” Yeeun asked. “You know Sunrise Crafts? Wow, Jennie and Jaebum are really good with what they do to have a customer like you! But, oh no.” she frowns. “I’m afraid the shop’s closed today. The couple got invited into this conference in Switzerland—I think.”

“Sweden.” Junmyeon corrected.

“Right! Sweden.” Yeeun’s eyes widen. “How did you know?”

Junmyeon grins. “Actually, I’m going to the party upstairs. Some of my friends are there.”

“You are?” Yeeun is shocked. “How? I didn’t know any of them are friends with a senator’s so—you!”

Junmyeon’s grin melts into a soft smile. “I’m actually Jisoo’s boyfriend.”

“Oh.” For the first time, Yeeun is speechless. “Of course.”

She turns and walks to the stairs, Junmyeon follows behind.

“Oh, you’re coming here too?” He asked, amused. “Whose _friend_ are you? Jackson’s or Mark’s?”

“Jinyoung’s.” Yeeun replied, involuntarily stopping at the foot of the stairs. “I’m Jinyoung’s girlfriend.”

“Jinyoung?” Junmyeon echoed, the name rings a bell.

“Oh.” He stops, involuntarily as well, beside Yeeun at the foot of the stairs. “Of course.”

The two stand there in awkward silence, not knowing how to respond or even deal with the situation. Because, really, what are the odds of something like this happening.

“Now, the senator’s son seems less awkward.” Junmyeon mumbles, trying to lift up the mood, which was successful because Yeeun lets out a light laugh.

“I’m sorry.” Yeeun murmurs.

Junmyeon just laughs along, filling in the awkward air with laughter.

“Junmyeon?”

They hear someone call. Junmyeon turns around and find Lisa walking towards them.

“Lisa!” he greeted.

Lisa approached him and they did their hi’s before she realizes that Yeeun stands beside him.

“Yeeun?” Lisa mumbles. “Hi! Are you just getting in for the party?”

“Yeah, we met on our way here.” Yeeun explained.

“Really? Interesting.” Lisa mumbles.

Junmyeon was going to say something but before he could, Lisa already grabbed his arm—along with Yeeun’s—and dragged them up the stairs, straight inside. Somehow, everyone already knows the passcode to the Ims’ door.

The three completes the party but when they got in, everyone is pretty much preoccupied already. Jisoo, Rosé, Bambam and Yugyeom are in the middle of playing some random mobile game on their phones while Mark, Youngjae and Jinyoung are huddled in the minibar helping Jackson in his last-minute touches for their dinner.

“He’s here! He’s here!” Bambam exclaims, dropping his phone and standing up from the couch. “My man, Kim Junmyeon.”

Bambam’s loud mouth gets everybody’s attention, including Jisoo—who gets to her feet as well to meet Junmyeon—and Jinyoung, who doesn’t exactly know what to do as discomfort slowly rises in him.

Junmyeon flashed a big smile, like he always does, and keeping quiet to Bambam’s teasing. He simply takes off his coat as Jisoo walks to him and helps him with it. He plants a kiss on her cheek and the two walk further inside the house.

“Okay, that’s it? No announcement for me and Yeeun?” Lisa whined, taking off her coat, and walks inside to slump herself in the couch beside Yugyeom. “Such double standards.”

Jinyoung immediately gets to his feet and walks to Yeeun to help her with her coat. He puts the coat on the hanger and plants a kiss on top of her forehead.

“Hey,” he whispers.

“Hi.” Yeeun greets back.

The two couples stand in the doorway as tension rises up out of their control. Somehow, none of their friends seem to know what to do. Everyone is pretty much overwhelmed with the sudden attendance.

“Okay!” Jackson walks from behind the counter, apron back on his waist. “Let’s get started!”

Of course, his intention was to break the ice but doing so just makes everything worse. Everyone just stared at him, giving him frozen stares. They panic in silence, none of them really thought this through.

“Oh, oh, oh!” Yugyeom mumbles, remembering a good topic, making his way to the couple. “Congratulations!”

They all followed congratulating the newly engaged couple and, in an instant, the tension subsides.

“They’re getting married?” Yeeun whispered to Jinyoung, watching the celebratory hugs happening in front of her.

Jinyoung shrugged. “She’s wearing a ring.”

“Oh my gosh, it’s blinding.” Yeeun mumbles, eyes landing on the jewelry on Jisoo’s hand.

Jinyoung scoffed. “I can get you a bigger one.”

Yeeun makes a face, something in between in disbelief and amusement.

She leaned closer to him and whispered, “I don’t want one.”

Jinyoung looked at her in puzzle with a tiny bit of horror. Yeeun just smiled at him before walking over to the other couple.

“Hi,” Yeeun softly mumbles.

Junmyeon was the first to turn around, he swiftly turns Jisoo, taking her away from Rosé and Lisa who are still looking at her ring intently.

“Oh, hi.” Jisoo says in a slight surprise.

Yeeun smiled. “Congratulations.”

Yeeun opened her arms out and gently pulls Jisoo in a hug.

“Oh, t-thank you.” Jisoo stutters as she awkwardly embraces Yeeun back.

She can’t understand what the hug is for—is she happy she’s getting married or glad that Jisoo is finally off-limits. Jisoo feels instant regret for her thoughts because the hug, in all fairness, feels nothing but a genuine congratulatory hug.

Since Jisoo is a bit distracted with her thoughts, Yeeun was the first to pull away. They exchanged stares halfway the release, the kind of looks that they never expected they’ll see—not in the million years. Shortly after, they completely released each other with soft smiles on their faces.

With the ice officially broken by the two subject women themselves, the big group carried with the night. They started eating shortly after Yugyeom played some random Netflix series that no one really bothered paying attention to, except when Jackson and Bambam would mute the volume and try to hilariously dub the characters—much to everyone’s entertainment of course.

It didn’t take long before they get the hang of it. Jackson served dinner, everyone liked his chicken and pizza—thankfully, or else, he would’ve thrown a fit. By the time they finished eating, they shut off the TV and turned on the music instead. The night grows and they’re scattered in little groups, catching up. Jinyoung and Yeeun are with Youngjae, Rose and Mark, talking about this new project that Yeeun is working on; Jisoo and Lisa are catching up on the stuff the former missed at work; while Yugyeom and Bambam are talking to Junmyeon about some of his political adventures.

Lisa is in the middle of telling Jisoo about some incident at work when Yugyeom suddenly appears behind the couch, leaning over at Jisoo.

“Hey, Jisoo,” Yugyeom mumbles. “We’re friends, right? Whatever happens, just remember we’re friends, okay?”

Jisoo and Lisa exchanged puzzle looks.

“Are you drunk already?” Jisoo asked, chuckling.

“I wish I am.” Yugyeom replied. “Please don’t kill me, okay? We’re friends. I love you.”

Jisoo’s smile drops, suddenly, she’s scared about what Yugyeom did because it’s pretty obvious he started some mess.

“Don’t give me a reason to kill you then.” Jisoo replied.

Yugyeom frowned. “Okay. Is a slip of tongue and accidentally telling your boyfriend that you’re babysitting Jieun with your ex-boyfriend a reason?”

Jisoo’s eyes widen, not believing what she just heard.

“I’m gonna burry you alive!” She said, getting up from the couch to get to Yugyeom.

But even before Jisoo can get to her feet, Yugyeom is already running away. Jisoo runs to catch him but Yugyeom’s legs are too long and his steps are too big that it’s impossible for her to catch him, even in this small living room. Just when Jisoo’s about a step away from Yugyeom, she feels a gentle hand on her arm. When she turned around, she found Junmyeon slowly and gently pulling her to the side.

“B-Babe,” Jisoo mumbles. “What’s up?”

Junmyeon simply smiled. “You didn’t tell me about your co-babysitter.”

Jisoo smiled awkwardly while Junmyeon waits for her to explain. She takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” Jisoo said. “I just… I didn’t want you to get worried.”

“You bailed on me _and_ Bali to be with your ex?” Junmyeon pointed out in a question.

“Hey, don’t put it like that.” She said, caught off guard. “I bailed on you because of my best friend and Jieun. I didn’t want to turn them down.”

“You know how much Jennie has bothered me to do this. I tried to turn her down thousand times but—” she tries explaining before realizing excuses are pointless. She sighed.

“I’m sorry.” she repeated, her voice even more weak. “There’s no valid excuse for what I did and I can’t really blame you if you hate me now.”

She pouts. “Are you going to take the ring back?”

“What? No.” he said, equally confused and offended.

“I’m so sorry.” she frowned. “I know I should’ve told you but I just didn’t want you to get mad like this and think it’s a big deal.”

“It is a big deal.” Junmyeon corrected.

She bites her lip.

“But why would I get mad?” he said with a deep breath. “Of course, no sane man will be happy to send his girlfriend to her ex but it’s not enough reason to get mad.”

“But you’re mad I didn’t tell you.” She said.

Junmyeon takes a deep breath. “Being transparent would’ve been a much better option.”

Jisoo feels so ashamed like she’s never been before. But more so, guilt rushes through her. This is unfair. _She_ is unfair. This could’ve been a huge deal for some guys, enough to throw a fit that could even end up in breakup.

But Junmyeon is here, his touch is still warm against her skin and his eyes are still as clear and sincere as ever. Jisoo knows he’s a calm person but this kind of calmness is new to her, surprising even. She knows she’s mad—or pissed, at least. But in a true Junmyeon fashion, he’s trying to understand her more instead of giving in to his irrational emotions.

It must be a politician-thing, Jisoo noted. But despite that, she still feels ashamed. Again, he’s giving her all while she can’t do anything but treat him unfairly. And, in the end, she can’t do anything but be thankful

Running out of words to express her feelings and gratitude, Jisoo leans in and wraps her arms around Junmyeon’s waist; pulling him close then resting her head on his chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” she mumbles as she buries her head closer to him.

Junmyeon hugs her back and pulls her close.

“I swear, there’s nothing to worry about.” Jisoo promised. “If it’s any consolation, I’ve been having the worst weekend and I can’t wait for it to be over already.”

“Really?” Junmyeon asked.

“Of course!” Jisoo replied, pulling away a little to look at him. “I can’t believe I chose this over Bali.”

“It must be your karma, then.” Junmyeon teased.

Jisoo giggled lightly. “Which I deserve.”

Junmyeon smiled. He then takes Jisoo’s hand between his hands.

“I’m sorry you have to worry about me getting mad and not understanding.” He said. “I trust you and I believe in you.”

They lock eyes and Jisoo smiles at him warmly.

“But you are the only one I can trust.” He continues. “I can’t guarantee I can give the same trust to the other party.”

He is a man, after all. Men value their ego as much as they value their partners and in situations like this, Jisoo should be thankful this is all that Junmyeon’s doing to keep his woman and ego intact.

Jisoo’s smile turn softer.

“It’s just three more days.” Jisoo mumbles. “I think he won’t mind if we just take turns babysitting Jieun. You know, what, we can even look after her—us two. How ‘bout tomorrow night?”

Junmyeon makes an unsure face. “I don’t know, Jieun isn’t much fond of me.”

“Oh, she is!” Jisoo assured. “She’s just a little bit nervous when you’re around. You know, you’re you. Even little kids get flustered over your charms.”

Junmyeon melts in a wide, shy smile.

“It will be fun.” Jisoo promised. “And you don’t have to worry about trusting any other parties because it’s just you and me. Well, and Jieun.”

Jisoo laughs lightly. Junmyeon just stares at her, his heart melting. Her smile alone can take all the troubles away. No matter how hard he tries, Jisoo will always be his soft spot, his weakness, his kryptonite. 

Junmyeon drops his hands from her face to her shoulders, down to her arms, gently squeezing them.

His eyes never left hers.

“Thank you.” He murmurs.

When people hear the words _thank you_ , people normally feel warmth in their hearts. It’s a form of gratitude, anyway. It should make people feel better. But as Jisoo tries to reply the words he just uttered in her head, she can’t help her heart breaking.

He shouldn’t be thanking her. Not when she’s being unfair. She should be the one thanking him. For loving her even though she can’t quite give all of her. She should be the one thanking him for loving her wholeheartedly without demanding anything more than she gives.

The world is unfair. It will always be because there are people like Jisoo who will always get more than they give. It breaks her heart and she can’t let this happen any longer.

But, she has to try.

Slowly, Jisoo takes Junmyeon’s face in between her hands and leans in for a kiss. Their lips dancing harmoniously in an instant. It’s a sweet, chaste kiss that didn’t linger too long. They pull away shortly after, with only their smiles lingering in their faces.

“I love you.” She said, meaning each word.

They have a few moments to themselves before Jackson calls;

“Okay, everybody!”

All eyes turn to him as he makes his way out of the kitchen, a dish in hand and apron around his waist.

“When did you become a trophy wife?” Yugyeom snorts, earning a nudge from Lisa. 

Jackson ignored the comment and made his way to the living room, putting the pie dish on top of the center table. The rest of the group walks back to the couch as well.

“What is that supposed to be?” Youngjae asked, confused, as they look on the rather suspicious-looking pie.

“Turtle pie.” Jackson replied, kneeling down.

“Is that… _fun_ turtle pie?” Bambam asked.

Jackson shrugged. “Maybe?”

“Is it a drunk pie?” Mark asked, leaning in to the center table as well.

Jackson laughs in pride. “Oh, definitely.”

Like a switch was turned on, the guys immediately feast on the pie—each taking a plate to eat on—at the sound of the magic word. Meanwhile, the four girls look at them skeptically; Jinyoung and Junmyeon, being the most mature of the pack, just looks on.

“Oh, come on, of course it’s not _fun_ pie.” Jackson said, rolling his eyes, when he looked up to hand Mark a slice and found the girls’ stares. “It has brandy but alcohol evaporates when cooking, this is pretty much an innocent, wholesome pie.”

Yugyeom and Bambam groan and both of them took a step back. Mark continues eating anyway and Youngjae shrugs.

“Whatever. Pie is a pie.” He said, taking a plate from Jackson.

With each of them taking a slice of the pie, the pie dish was empty in just a couple of minutes with half of the group not having their slice yet. Jackson then excitedly runs to the kitchen, and comes back with another dish fresh from the fridge.

“Whoa, how many of those did you make?” Jinyoung asked.

“Enough to feed a city.” Yugyeom replied, munching on his slice. “You don’t know how long he was in the kitchen this morning.”

“When did you get into cooking though? This is new.” Rosé said, taking a plate from Jackson and handing it to Lisa.

“This girl I’m dating,” Jackson started, earning a collective _ohhh_ from the group which he instantly ignored. “She’s a chef who does these classes for yuppies and I sat in one—”

“Two.” Mark corrected him.”

“Two.” Jackson sighed. “Two of her classes. Cooking is so fun, you know? You can do anything you want. Did you know that everything you ate tonight are organic? And none of your whiny asses even noticed!”

Bambam faked a groan but is it obvious that he’s liking the pie so Jackson let it go. Instead, he continued giving out slices. Jisoo and Junmyeon take one each, Yeeun took one too while Jinyoung declined, he was never a fan of sweets.

For the first time that night, the group was actually quiet. Nothing can be heard except their quiet bites and plates and forks clinking. Eventually, Jinyoung gave in and asked for a bite as well. Yeeun took a big piece with the fork and let Jinyoung have it.

“Is that almond?” Jinyoung asked with a sudden jolt as soon as he recognized the nut in the pie.

“Yeah, I think so it is.” Yeeun replied.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung called, ignoring Yeeun. “Did you put almonds in that pie?”

“Yes!” Jackson exclaimed. “It’s supposed to be just pecans but hey, who says I can’t put al—”

Before Jackson could even finish talking, his attention—as well as everyone in the group—were diverted to Jinyoung as he sprints his way across the room, snatching away her plate from Jisoo. Jisoo is in deep shot but, surprisingly, it’s not from how aggressive Jinyoung is.

“Did you eat a lot?” Jinyoung asked.

“Almost half of the slice.” Jisoo replied, almost breathless.

Jinyoung took a deep breath, takes Jisoo’s arm and drags her to the kitchen—all in one swift move—puzzling and worrying the others even more.

Junmyeon, even though he has no clear idea of what is happening, followed the two in the kitchen—completely acting in impulse. Yeeun did so as well.

“Oh, shit.” Lisa mumbles, finally realizing what is going on and then went on to follow them.

“W-what is going on?” Youngjae asked, scared.

“Fuck. Jisoo is allergic to nuts.” Rosé said, running to the kitchen as well.

In the kitchen, Jisoo is in the sink, trying to withdraw the nuts she consumed but it’s almost too late. Her breathing is already getting worse, her tongue and throat are starting to swell. Rashes are starting to show up in her arms too.

Jinyoung, despite being in obvious panic, is somehow able to look calm and collected. As if he knows exactly what to do in such situations—because he does.

“Here, eat some sugar.” He said giving Jisoo a spoonful of sugar.

Scared, Jisoo takes the spoon and eats the sugar with eyes closed and trembling hands.

Beside them, Junmyeon and Yeeun can only watch. Junmyeon doesn’t know how to feel but to feel useless.

“You need to go to the hospital.” Jinyoung said, taking Jisoo by the arm.

Exhausted, Jisoo just nods and slightly collapses on Jinyoung’s arms.

Jinyoung turned to his friends—Mark and Jackson have joined to them in the kitchen as well.

“Someone call an ambulance—now!” Jinyoung cried.

Jackson immediately turns back to get his phone while Mark steps further inside to help Jinyoung carry Jisoo.

“I think it’s better to drive her to the hospital now instead of waiting for an ambulance.” Mark said.

Jinyoung lets go of Jisoo for a while to fish his keys from his pocket but just when he’s about to grab her arm again, Junmyeon stops him and takes Jisoo’s arm instead.

“I can take it from here.” Junmyeon firmly says. “Thank you.”

Jinyoung is left with nothing else to do but freeze in his place. He watches as Junmyeon carry Jisoo out of the kitchen with Mark, Lisa and Rosé following behind them. They quickly brought Jisoo to Junmyeon’s car to get her to the nearest hospital.

“It’s okay.” Yeeun whispers behind Jinyoung, gently taking his arm. “We can just follow them to the hospital.”

Jinyoung feels worse.

“S-sorry.” was all he can say.

Yeeun smiles weakly. She holds his hand with her free hand, gently squeezing it, before taking his car keys.

“It’s okay.” Her other hand slides from his arm down to his hand, their fingers interlacing. “Come on.”

Jinyoung is speechless. Without more words, Yeeun drags him out of the kitchen, then out the house, down to where his car is parked.

He stared at her before getting inside the car, searching for some sort of trace or explanation, but Yeeun just smiles at him softly—like she usually does when he needs comfort.

He then unlocks the car and they both get in.

Jinyoung’s heart breaks into pieces. This is not what he wants. He doesn’t want to hurt the woman that he loves like this and, yet, it seems like its the only thing he knows to do.

Luckily, Jisoo was immediately treated in the hospital. Doctors and nurses at the emergency room were quick enough to respond to the emergency. She was given first aid treatments, specifically allergy shots, and was advised to take some time for rest. It was supposed to be an outpatient care but Junmyeon insisted on having Jisoo admitted into a private room. It didn’t help as well that he’s a politician’s son making requests at a hospital, all the staff are more than eager to accommodate them.

Jackson, filled with guilt, followed them to the hospital while the rest of the boys stayed back to clean up and simply wait for updates on Jisoo. Rosé and Jackson are with Junmyeon inside the room, looking out for Jisoo, while Mark is with Jinyoung and Yeeun outside. Being all together inside the room might be too crowded for them—both literally and figuratively.

Lisa is out on the corridor too, making a call to the boys.

“Yes, she’s fine. She just needs some time to rest.” Lisa explained to Youngjae on the phone. “We’ll be back there in a few. Don’t finish all the food!”

Youngjae snort a laugh. “Tell that to Bambam.”

“It was stress eating!” Lisa heard Bambam shout from the other line.

Lisa just sighed. “Well, start cleaning up then if you’ve finished everything.”

Then, they hang up.

“I’ll just say a quick bye to them before we go. How ‘bout you?” Lisa turns to the others.

Mark leans off the wall and guides Lisa to the room. Somehow, it is still too awkward for Jinyoung and Yeeun to barge in.

They step out of the room a couple of minutes later—all of them this time.

“Are you not going to say bye?” Jackson asked Jinyoung. “Or hi, seems like you haven’t even said that.”

There was no response from Jinyoung and Yeeun just laughed. Jinyoung leans off the wall and gets ready to leave instead but Yeeun stops her.

“You know what, guys,” she says. “You should go ahead. We’ll stick around a bit.”

They exchanged looks, in absolute puzzle.

“O-okay.” Lisa says. “I guess, we’ll go ahead then.”

“Yeah, come on.” Rosé agreed.

Each of the girls take one of the men and drags them away, leaving Jinyoung and Yeeun in the hallway.

“Are you sure you don’t want to say bye?” Yeeun turned to Jinyoung a few moments later. “Not even a peek?”

Jinyoung, for a moment, considers it before ultimately thinking the opposite.

“No.” He replied. “I’m fine knowing she’s okay.”

Yeeun nods. Jinyoung watches her carefully, trying to figure out how she truly feels about this whole thing but he can’t find any trace of explanation in her face.

“Let’s just go home.” Jinyoung said, taking Yeeun’s hand.

“Sure.” She replied.

They walk, hand in hand, along the hallway and away from the room. Yeeun’s hand feels warm against Jinyoung’s skin. They continued walking in silence but Yeeun makes sure to give Jinyoung soft glances once in a while, assuring him that everything is alright. It was unfair but he takes comfort from her warmth and smile, even at times like this.

The silence remained until they reached the parking lot.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Yeeun asks, breaking the silence, just before they reach his car.

Jinyoung turns to her in surprise but got even more surprised to see her smiling bright that he can’t bring himself to turn her down, or even ask why.

He smiled and puts their hands on the pocket of his jacket. “Sure.”

They walk in silence. Once in a while, they will talk about the things they see in the street—the man walking his dog, the stray cats on top of the post lamps, the smell of hotteoks from the stalls across the street—all sorts of amusing things. Yeeun has her way of making even the most trivial things amusing. Perhaps it’s her charm, she looks at the world with innocent eyes and makes everything so light and beautiful. Could be dangerous for some as it is a sign of gullibility but Yeeun is way past being gullible that her amusement is actually funded with wisdom. In an instant, Jinyoung feels like savoring this moment—now—instead of dwelling into the past and his mistakes.

It’s the Yeeun effect, he thought. One of the many things he loves about her.

“The stars are so underrated, don’t you think?” she mumbles, staring at the night sky.

“With every Gen Z kid raving about astrology now,” Jinyoung replies then starts mimicking Yeeun. “Yes, stars are so underrated.”

Yeeun rolls her eyes, laughing. “That’s not what I meant. I mean—” she pauses then she drags Jinyoung to the closest bench in the park.

“Look.” She said but Jinyoung’s eyes are fixed on her, looking at her lovingly.

“No, look at the sky.” She says, pushing his face away and turning him to the sky, which he does anyway, grinning.

“What’s up with it?” He asked.

“They could be dying as we speak.” Yeeun starts. “But they’re up there shining, making the sky less lonely for the moon.”

The grin in Jinyoung’s face drops as he focuses on each of Yeeun’s words.

“And yet the moon,” Yeeun continues, her voice soft but clear. “The moon has her eyes for the sun alone. Even if it’s never gonna work out.”

The words pierce right through Jinyoung’s chest. He slowly turns to her only to find her looking intently at him with sad and teary eyes.

“Yeeun,” Jinyoung coos, turning to her fully.

Yeeun just smiles amidst the tears. “I know it’s the worst timing.”

Jinyoung felt scare washing over him.

“You know, my dad used to tell me, I should never fall for broken boys because I’d end up hurting too but you also know I was never someone how listens to her parents.” She chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

“Honestly,” she takes a deep breath. “I think I brought this to myself. I know this is bound to happen, but I still took the risk.”

“Yeeun,” Jinyoung coos again. He doesn’t know what to do, what to think or even how to react. He knows what is about to happen. It’s there just on the tip of his nose. He wants nothing but to stop it from happening but it seems like there is nothing else to do either.

“It was stupid, I know.” Yeeun continues, her voice weak and she’s trying hard not to break into tears. “But isn’t love stupid? You do things you don’t you can do—things you never thought you’ll do. And no matter how hard it is, love always makes the risk worth taking.”

She snorts a laugh. “At least, that’s how it should be.”

Jinyoung, in panic, takes Yeeun’s hands between his.

“Yeeun,” he bows down and plants kisses to her hands—her fingers, her nails, up her arms.

“Please.” He pleaded helplessly. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry but please believe me, there is nothing going on. It was a misunderstanding.”

“I love you.”

Yeeun breaks into tears.

“I know.” She said, her voice breaking.

She lifts Jinyoung’s head and looks at him in the eyes.

“I know.” She repeated. “And I trust you. For the longest time, I held onto that trust. But this time… this time, I need assurance.”

“Then, tell me.” Jinyoung takes her hand to his heart. “Tell me, I’ll do anything. I’ll give you everything.”

Yeeun takes her hands from Jinyoung’s only to reach for his face.

“You.” Yeeun replied. “Just you, Jinyoung. But I need _all_ of you.”

Jinyoung’s world crashes down—as if it wasn’t crumbling down to begin with. His heart shatters. It was a slap in the face to hear it from Yeeun. To hear how she’s acknowledging the fact that she’s hurt and that she’s been hurt for so long. Deep remorse takes over him as he realizes how he was the exact same person who hurts her and the only reason to stop her from her hurting is to stop.

Yeeun smiles weakly. The way her lips move against the tears make the sight even more so heartbreaking.

She leans in to plant a soft, chaste, _goodbye_ kiss against Jinyoung’s lips. He kissed her back, the saltiness in her lips is like an arrow piercing through his chest.

He didn’t want to let her go but he was left with nothing else to do when she pulled away. He has been selfish for too long.

“I love you, Jinyoung.” Yeeun mumbles. “But I guess, it’s time to love myself more.”

_“I’m so sorry. That stupid map-thing never works right.” Jinyoung apologized for the nth time since he and Yeeun pulled over at a restaurant in the middle of nothing._

_It was raining, harder than when they started driving about three hours ago. Yeeun just got off the phone with her supervisor, telling her the meeting was postponed because they were more than an hour late._

_They were inside some French restaurant they discovered while getting lost, sitting in a hooded wooden bench in the drenched beautiful garden. Surprisingly, Yeeun was looking calm and collected. She and Jinyoung has been working for this project for more than six months and if there’s one thing that Jinyoung has learned about her personality within that six months is that she’s never too good with handling stress. Seeing her quiet like this now, Jinyoung can’t help but feel scared._

_“I’m really sorry.” he repeated. “I’ll talk to your boss and tell her it’s all my fault.”_

_Yeeun turned to him, her face blank at first before she melted into a wide smile, her eyes sparkled against the gloomy weather._

_“You’ll do that?” she asked._

_“Y-yes.” Jinyoung answered, a bit unsure._

_Yeeun stared at him before breaking into laughter. “I can’t believe this is stressing you out that much.”_

_“Are you not even stressed?” Jinyoung asked, puzzled but definitely relieved. “That’s new.”_

_“Well, I am.” Yeeun admitted. Her laughter dropped but her voice is still sweet, as if melodic. “But I can only worry about things I have control over with. What else can we do? It’s already postponed.”_

_Jinyoung leaned back, his shoulder touched Yeeun’s as he did._

_“The meeting I’ve dreading to attend to got postponed.” She continued. “And I’m here in this beautiful place, which I hope serves_ good _coffee, what else should I worry about?”_

_Jinyoung and Yeeun have been spending a lot of time together, even hanging out after work, it’s safe to say that there’s a special connection between them by this time. They have known each other more and has grown fond of each other._

_But it was the first time that Jinyoung saw this side of Yeeun. There is a genuine amusement in her eyes, like she’s seeing the sun past the rain and dark clouds. They were having the worst day but here she is, enjoying every bit of the mess of the day._

_“And besides,” she continues, her voice softer like cotton. “You’re here. If anything, this is like running away to a paradise with my prince.”_

_Jinyoung was not a bit surprised, Yeeun likes to stay stuff like that—he’s used to it already. But what made his heart skip a beat is the sparkle in her eyes like she’s genuinely happy to be with him. And she was, it was evident in her aura._

_He didn’t say anything. Instead, he watched Yeeun as she spreads her arms out, letting the rain drop in her fingertips and smiling like a kid with the feeling of the cold rain against her skin._

_Without a word, Jinyoung reached and held her hand. When she didn’t say or do anything in protest, he took it as a sign of approval and intertwined their fingers. They let their hand under the rain for a while before Jinyoung put it down and inched closer to her._

_Jinyoung had his eyes on her and it didn’t take long before she turned to him as well. They stared at each other without a word. There was complete silence except the sound of the rain hitting the metal roof above them and the faint sound of radio playing some country song from the 70s._

_Yeeun was the first one to break into a smile then Jinyoung followed, their eyes forming crescents. She then slowly leaned her head on his shoulder and leans on her as well. They spent the next moments watching the rain in silence. unknowingly, Jinyoung softly hums along to the song, making Yeeun’s heart feel warm despite the rain._

_No words were needed to immortalize that moment._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG :(((( I have no excuse but let's just say this chapter was so angst (for me lol) that I had to take a couple of breaks in between. Again, I'm so sorry but thank you so much for your patience!!!!!!
> 
> I hope you like this one and don't hesitate to tell me what you think about this.
> 
> Thank you! <3 
> 
> PS. A la Prochaine is an actual French word, go ahead and look what it means ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the ~super~ later update!

_Jinyoung watched from the other side of the couch, his back leaning on the arm rest, as Yeeun was busy on her laptop._

_“You’re staring.” Yeeun mumbled, eyes didn’t leave the screen of her laptop._

_Jinyoung just smiled._

_“What are you doing?” He asked, he put his book down then scooted over to Yeeun, resting his head on her shoulder and peeked over her laptop._

_“A new bed? You’re buying a new one?” He asked after seeing the site Yeeun was looking at._

_“Yeah.” Yeeun replied. “Do you think Jennie and Jaebum can give us a discount? I like their style but I think it’s quite expensive for me.”_

_“Why would buy a new bed? Yours is perfectly fine.” Jinyoung replied._

_“Yeah.” Yeeun said again. “But you can’t sleep on the couch every time you’re coming over. It’s bad for your back. So, we need a bigger one.”_

_It was only then when Jinyoung realized that Yeeun is actually looking at queen-sized beds. He diverted his eyes from the laptop to Yeeun’s face. It amused him how focused she was; she’s biting her lip and her eyebrows were in a furrow. Jinyoung can’t help but adore her._

_“There’s nothing good here.” Yeeun mumbled to herself with a pout. “I’ll just buy from Jennie’s. Do you think it’s okay to ask for a discount? Or that’s a bit embarrassing? Will you ask for me?”_

_Yeeun turned to Jinyoung, as she waited for his response, only to find him lost in her eyes._

_“You’re not listening to me again.” Yeeun’s pout turned into a frown._

_“No—yes!” Jinyoung stuttered as he snapped back to his senses. “I am listening. And I’m sure Jennie won’t mind. She’d even give you the bed for free.”_

_“Of course, we can’t do that!” Yeeun disagreed. “We have to pay for it. Even though it’ll be a bit pricier, that’s fine. It’s an investment anyway.”_

_“Investment?” Jinyoung echoed._

_Yeeun’s eyes were back on her laptop then. Typing Sunrise Craft’s URL in the web._

_“Investment.” She repeated. “You know, for our future. When we live together or get married.”_

_There was a brief pause, total silence, that seemed to last a lifetime._

_Yeeun’s eyes widened as soon as she realized what she just said._

_“No!” It was her turn to snap back to her senses. “Forget that. I—I don’t mean anything about that. That’s nothing, I’m sorry.”_

_“You know what, forget about the bed.” She panicked and closed down the laptop._

_“You’re thinking about that? Already?” Jinyoung asked._

_Yeeun bit her lip. “Only if you want me to.”_

_A smile slowly formed in Jinyoung’s face. Then, he glided his arm around Yeeun’s waist and gently pulled her close. He planted a kiss on her head._

_“Of course, I want you to.”_

Jinyoung did not mean it when he said that—not that he didn’t want to marry or move in with Yeeun, he just simply hadn’t thought about it since that night. At most, he was surprised, but he felt like it is the response at that moment; that Yeeun needed. It was a compromise.

Compromise. For some, compromise may not sound to be the best thing. It is plan B; settlement; not the first choice.

No people in relationships ever wants compromise. No one wants to settle for something that they didn’t want in the first the place; for something that is not whole; for something _less_.

For the longest time, Jinyoung lived in guilt. He loves Yeeun; he spent all the days in his life showing her how much he loves her. But at the back of his head, he always knew that he could’ve loved her more. And what kills him even more is that Yeeun has always knew and she did nothing but settled for that compromise.

It was simply a bed and a thought of wanting _more_ but, that night, what Jinyoung didn’t realize is that compromise isn’t always bad. Sometimes, compromise means comfort. Compromise is uncomplicated. It is simply doing everything to make things work without sacrificing too much. It is being contented with what you currently have.

Compromise is meeting halfway to make each other happy.

“We missed the turn.”

Jieun softly murmurs from backseat, where the child carrier is, pulling Jinyoung out of his thoughts.

“Hm?” he mumbles in reply, looking at Jieun from the rearview mirror.

“We missed the street of our house.” Jieun patiently replied. She turned to the window and pointed. “We should have turned to that corner with the deli shop.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but melt in a smile, amused at Jieun’s wit.

“It’s okay, Baby.” He assured. “We’re going to go visit Aunt Jisoo.”

Jaebum’s parents drove their granddaughter to school this morning and Jinyoung only had to pick Jieun up from school.

“Where is she?” Jieun asked.

“She’s in the hospital.” Jinyoung lightly replied.

“Hospital?” Jieun echoed. “What is she doing in the hospital? Is she sick?”

Jinyoung steps on the break as the traffic lights turned from orange to red. “Sort of. She had a little allergy.”

“Allergy?” Jieun repeated. Repeating words seems to be every child’s hidden talent at this age. “What’s allergy?”

“It’s when you eat something and makes you sick.” Jinyoung explained.

“Is it not good? The food? So, it made Auwnt Jisoo sick?”

Jinyoung was quite taken aback with the follow-up question, but he managed to explain. “No. Not that it isn’t good, it’s just not right for her.”

Jieun suddenly giggles.

“What’s funny?” Jinyoung asked, changing gears as the light turns green.

“It’s like when Dad drinks too much milk.” Jieun replies in the middle of giggles. “He always ends up in the bathroom because Mom said it’s bad for him.”

Jinyoung laughs lightly. “Yes. Exactly that.”

Jieun’s giggle dies down gradually. “I hope Auwnt Jisoo feels better.”

“I hope so, too, Baby.”

Jieun then drops the questions and turned into singing her favorite Disney songs once again as Jinyoung focuses on the road. Half an hour later, they arrived at the hospital. Jinyoung parked not too far from the main entrance so Jieun wouldn’t have too much trouble walking. They walk hand-in-hand, Jieun’s _Frozen_ backpack hooked on one of Jinyoung’s shoulder, as they walk to the door.

“Flowerws!” Jieun suddenly mumbles as she stopped her tracks, surprising Jinyoung.

“Yes, Jieunnie?” Jinyoung steps back and leans down to her.

“Let’s buy Auwnt Jisoo flowers!” the kid excitedly replies and even before Jinyoung can react, Jieun is already dragging him to the small flower shop just a few steps from the hospital’s entrance.

“Welcome!” the lady in the flower shop greeted them as they enter.

“Hello!” Jieun cheerfully greeted back.

She greeted politely with a bow, making the older lady smile in adoration. Jinyoung just did the same and nods at the lady.

“How may I help you little girl?” the lady asked.

“Flowews!” Jieun replied, dragging Jinyoung close to the counter, where the lady is.

“My mom said we should give sick people flowews. Flowewrs make them feel better.” She continued.

The lady smiled. “That’s right, little girl.”

The lady turned to Jinyoung with the same smile, as if waiting for some sort of confirmation.

“She’s my friend’s daughter.” Was what Jinyoung replied.

The lady looked confused.

“We’re visiting her aunt. Not by blo0d—an old friend.”

The lady still looked puzzled but she just smiled wider, trying to understand Jinyoung. Jinyoung, on the other hand, can only bite his lip in embarrassment. Somehow, the idea of bringing flowers makes him stutter.

He smiled wider and turned to the lady. “What’s the best flower to give a sick person?”

The lady nodded. “Stargazers are the most popular pick. They’re elegant but not too intimidating.” The lady moved from behind the counter to the buckets of flowers in the other side of the shop. Jieun drags Jinyoung to follow her.

“Daisies are a good choice as well. They’re simple. Carnations too, is nice. Roses—not so much, people associate it more to romance than anything.” The lady laugh, glancing back at Jinyoung, who only smiles, clueless about the _floral_ things he’s being told.

“What do you want to get?” the lady asked.

“Which one do you suggest?” Jinyoung asked back.

The lady smiled patiently. “I just told you a handful of suggestions.”

“Oh, yeah.” Jinyoung scratches the back of his head.

By this time, Jieun’s short attention span has already faded has already moved on—she lets go of Jinyoung’s hand to play with the butterfly ornaments on top of the counter.

“Haven’t you given anyone flowers, young man?” the lady asked.

The question caught Jinyoung off guard, some deep depths of his ego was wounded by a simple question. But there’s some truth in the question so he just simply turns away.

“It’s been a while since the last time I did.” He admitted.

The lady nodded knowingly. “Flowers have all sorts of meaning. What do you want to say?”

Jinyoung turns back to the lady and then to the beautiful and colorful bunch of flowers behind her.

_What does he want to say?_ He asks himself. Short answer is to _get well soon_. Like Jieun said, they’re buying flowers because it makes sick people feel better. But a part of Jinyoung knows he wants to say something more than a simply get-well note. There’s something needed to be said more than that.

“Congratulations.” Jinyoung suddenly mumbled after a moment of thinking.

“Congratulations?” the lady echoed. “For a sick person?”

“N-no. I mean, yes.” Jinyoung stutters. “I wanted to congratulate her for something as well—do you have anything with a couple of meanings or something?”

It took the lady a second before she finally nods. “I understand.”

The lady walks to the other side of the shop, where there are more flowers. She reached for a bunch of yellow tulips.

“Here, tulips.” The lady said, getting back to her heels and then walking back to the counter.

“Prwetty!” Jieun exclaims, running back to Jinyoung and taking his hand. The two of them watching as the lady arranges the tulips in a small wooden basket.

“They symbolize cheerfulness.” The lady continues explaining. “Its bright color sends off happy thoughts.”

Jinyoung knows nothing about flowers—even despite the crash course he just had—but the tulips look undeniably beautiful in the lady’s hands. They’re bright yellow and plump.

Jisoo never really liked flowers, at least not that much that she demands him to give her bouquets back when they were dating, that is why he was never good in buying flowers. He only buys when the occasion calls for it—valentine’s, birthdays, and sometimes, anniversaries—a hobby that he couldn’t help but bring into his succeeding relationships. Which is why he hasn’t given Yeeun flowers that often as well.

Regret suddenly rush through him. He doesn’t even know if Yeeun likes flowers, he just simply didn’t give her much, _out of habit_. He could’ve given her more often if he only cared more.

Jinyoung let Jieun scribble a _get well soon_ in the card as he pays for the flowers. The lady, pretty amused at him and Jieun, gave a good amount of discount.

He takes the basket of flowers from the counter as he bids goodbye to the kind lady. He then takes Jieun’s hand and turns to the door.

They are about to step out when he turned around and asked, “What’s the other meaning?”

“You said it has two meanings. What’s the other?”

The lady smiled softly at him.

“Deep love.” She said. “It means deep love.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling better, Ma’am?” Jisoo’s assigned nurse tells her as she hands the latter the hospital bills. “You can stay a little longer to rest.”

“It’s fine.” Jisoo replied with a warm smile. “I’m feeling a lot better now. I’m afraid lying down longer will make me feel more sick.”

The nurse smiled shyly. “Sorry, Ma’am. It’s just that Mr. Kim told us to make sure you’re okay until he gets back.”

Jisoo nodded. “It’s okay. I’ll talk to him. You don’t have to worry.”

The nurse smiled and they continued settling Jisoo’s hospital bills. There’s nothing much to settle, all she has to do is sign some papers. Everything is already paid, Junmyeon pretty much figured out that Jisoo would opt to get discharged as soon as possible.

“You’re so lucky, Ma’am.” The nurse mumbles. “You have a handsome boyfriend who cares about you a lot. And he’s really so nice as well. And rich.”

Jisoo just looks at the nurse, a smile slowly forming in her face.

“Oh, sorry!” the nurse exclaimed apologetically. “I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s okay.” Jisoo assures her. “I know, I’m lucky. Too lucky.”

Jisoo insisted on walking back to her room alone. It wasn’t too hard to convince the nurse, especially when she’s still embarrassed over her sudden remark. Jisoo didn’t mind it at all though, but it worked for her so it’s good.

She’s still far when she noticed some visitors are waiting outside her hospital room. Jinyoung was leaning on the wall, much like how he remembered he was when he took a quick glance last night, while Jieun is sitting on the bench beside him, playing with her hands.

Jisoo’s heart skipped a beat. Her steps became slower, uneasy and unsure.

“Auwnt Jisoo!”

Jieun was the one to first notice her coming. The little girl’s head perked up when she noticed her aunt coming, as if she knows her by the sound of her footsteps. She immediately gets to her feet and runs towards Jisoo. Jinyoung turned his head as well, following Jinyoung with his eyes.

“Auwnt Jisoo!” Jieun repeated as she throws her arms towards Jisoo when she reached him.

Jieun buried her head on Jisoo’s tummy and starts crying.

“A-are you sickkk, Auwnt Jisoo?” she cries. “What happwened?”

Jisoo and Jinyoung exchanged looks, turning to each other for the first today, then eventually smile.

“I’m okay, Baby.” Jisoo assured, pulling Jieun away a bit so she can take a good look at her.

She leans at her.

“Why are you crying?” she asked.

Jieun’s answer is a cry.

“Are you worried for me?” Jisoo asked.

Jieun nods.

“Aw, baby.” Jisoo coos, wiping Jieun’s tears. “It’s okay, Jieunnie. Aunt Jisoo is okay now. I’m not sick anymore.”

“Awre you sure?” Jieun asked.

“Yes. Especially now that you’re here.” Jisoo replied.

Jieun beamed with a smile and throws her arms back at Jisoo’s waist, hugging her tight. With a smile, Jisoo hugs her back.

“Flowewrs!” Jieun exclaimed, pulling away from Jisoo then turning to Jinyoung. “Uncle Jinyoung, the flowewrs!”

Jisoo turned to Jinyoung as well, looking puzzled.

“Oh, y-yeah.” Jinyoung mumbles, leaning off the wall and walking towards the two.

It was only then that Jisoo noticed the basket of flowers in his hand, a bunch of yellow tulips.

“Jieun said flowers make sick people feel better.” Jinyoung explained defensively as he hands the flowers to Jisoo.

Jisoo was stunned at first, not knowing what to feel. It feels so surreal to receive flowers from Jinyoung—especially after everything that have happened.

“Mom told me that!” Jieun proudly added.

Jisoo felt relieved. She reached for the flowers and held it close to her face, smells it.

“It awlso means congwratulations!” Jieun added, hopping to reach for the flowers from Jisoo.

“Huh?” Jisoo looked down at Jieun, hands her the flowers.

“Congwratulations.” Jieun repeated, reaching for the flowers.

Jisoo is still confused, not that she doesn’t understand Jieun’s words, but simply because congratulations isn’t the message she expected to get when hospitalized.

She looked up at Jinyoung, flashing him the puzzled look.

Jinyoung smiled weakly.

“Congratulations.” He said clearly. “On your engagement. I mean it.”

Jisoo stares back at him, right as his eyes, searching for some trace of a lie but there’s none. His eyes are clear and sincere.

He means it.

Jisoo smiles. “Thank you.”

“AACHOOOOO!”

The two were pulled out of their thoughts when Jieun suddenly sneezed.

“Are you okay, Jieunnie?” Jinyoung leaned down at her.

Jieun frowned. “It doesn’t smell good.”

She said, handing the flowers back to Jisoo. The adults couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

Jisoo takes the flowers back while Jinyoung takes Jieun into his arms. Embarrassed, Jieun buried her head onto Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jisoo takes the lead and walks to the door of her room. She gets in then Jinyoung and Jieun follow her in.

Jisoo went further inside while Jinyoung stops by the door.

“You’re packing? Already?” Jinyoung asked, only then realizing that Jisoo’s in her normal clothes now instead of the hospital gown.

“Yeah.” Jisoo takes a deep breath, putting the tulips on the bedside table then comes back where she left off with her things. “I feel like I’ll get more sick if I stay longer.”

“Are you alone?” Jinyoung dared to ask, looking around.

“Junmyeon has a lot of meetings to go to. He needs to keep up on stuff after suddenly leaving the conference in Bali.” Jisoo explained.

Jinyoung then gently puts Jieun down at the couch and walks to the bed to help Jisoo with packing.

“Hey, it’s fine. I’m barely done.” Jisoo said but Jinyoung won’t listen. The next thing she knew, her hands are off her things and Jinyoung is already making the bed.

“Why didn’t you call anyone? Lisa or Rosé, perhaps even Bambam or Mark.” Jinyoung said.

“I’ve already caused too much trouble last night. I don’t want to bother them from work again.” Jisoo said, walking to the couch to sit next to Jieun.

She quietly watches Jinyoung, wondering what’s taking him so long when there’s barely anything to fold or to fix in the bed.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Jisoo said. “I made such a big fuss over nuts.”

Jinyoung grimaced. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know. I just…” Jisoo trails off, wondering how to continue. “I just hope Yeeun didn’t got angry or something.”

Jinyoung was stunned. He felt like the world is once again crumbling down around him. A battalion of soldiers and their horses marching on his chest, feet thumping against the shattered pieces of his heart in his chest.

“Jinyoung? Are you okay?” Jisoo asked, noticing how Jinyoung looked frozen in his place.

Jinyoung takes a deep breath, he closed Jisoo’s bag then turned to her.

“Do you feel sorry?” he asked.

“H-huh? Yeah, kinda.” She replied.

He beamed in a smile. “Make it up then. Lunch?”

“It’s two in the afternoon.”

Jinyoung shrugged. “Late lunch then.”

Puzzled yet concerned, Jisoo nods. “Okay.”

They drove downtown and settle at a ramen place, not too far from the city. She doesn’t seem to be on board with the sudden idea at first, but it feels like a pretty good decision right now, especially when Jisoo is actually starving. She hadn’t had a proper meal since last night and she had to take some medicines making her skip some meals. She and Jinyoung ordered ramen while Jieun had the kid-friendly tori karaage meal.

It was a quiet meal. Neither Jinyoung nor Jisoo seem to be interested to having any sort of small talk but thanks to Jieun’s never-ending stories, the meal wasn’t too quiet.

As much as possible, Jennie keeps Jieun away from gadgets. She didn’t want her daughter to be dependent on technology at a very young age. But the past weeks, Jieun has been spending a whole lot more time watching _Disney Junior_ shows at either Jisoo or Jinyoung’s phone.

The adults have long finished their meals but none of them feel like leaving the table already. Instead, they were simply watching the preoccupied kid.

Jisoo finishes her water and as she does, her eyes catch Jinyoung’s. He wasn’t looking at her. He’s looking at Jieun but his eyes are dark, like his thoughts are somewhere far from this place.

Jisoo feels uneasy. An unexplainable fear creeps on her body.

“Jinyoung, is everything okay?” she dared to ask.

Jinyoung slowly turned to her. The same blank and dark look is still on his eyes.

He smiled. “Yeah. What do you mean?”

“You’re not here.” Jisoo replied. “Your thoughts are clouded. Whatever it is, it’s bothering you so much.”

It’s a shame how they still know each other so well that it’s impossible to lie or even keep something from the other.

Jinyong turned his body so he’s facing Jisoo. He reached for his water, lifted it but brought it back down even before drinking.

Jisoo just waited. She doesn’t know if he will even be comfortable to tell her what’s up but he waited and hopes he will.

The pause was long until, eventually, Jinyoung speaks.

“Yeeun broke up with me.”

The restaurant was crowded, the whole place is filled with chatters but Jinyoung’s words sounded so clear amidst the noise.

“What?” Jisoo’s eyes widened with shock and puzzle. “What happened?”

Jinyoung didn’t answer and simply scoffed.

“Is it because of last night?” Jisoo asked. Images of Jinyoung running to her and grabbing her to the kitchen flashed at the back of her head. Guilt comes rushing through her. “I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung made a face. “I told you, it’s not your fault that you have some nut allergy.”

“Do you want me to talk to her?” she regrets saying that immediately after.

“No, don’t. Please don’t.” Jinyoung pleaded. “You have nothing to do with it.”

Jisoo frowns sympathetically.

“Or maybe you do.” He suddenly added, much to Jisoo’s surprise. “Theoretically. But in the end, it’s mostly me. Just me.”

“What happened?” Jisoo asked again. “I know it sounds weird but, you can tell me about it.”

Jinyoung smirked.

“What happened?” he echoed.

He takes some time thinking. Wondering whether it’s right to continue or if he can even continue; the pain just keeps on getting more and more unbearable as time passes.

Jisoo continues waiting. Feeling the pain that Jinyoung is feeling, she feels her heart slowly breaking.

“I don’t know.” Jinyoung eventually said with a sigh. “All I know is that there is a woman who’s willing to be with me despite my flaws, willing to do anything for me, but I was too dumb and stupid. So, I lost her.”

Jinyoung drops his head on his hands, feeling defeated and drained from all his energy.

Jisoo’s heart completely breaks. Weirdly, it’s not because she’s hurt. There’s still pain—the pain that will always be there—but, for the first time, the pain she’s feeling is not loss of love.

It is empathy. Empathy because she knows what Jinyoung is feeling right now. It’s a feeling she’s so scared to feel. A possibility that is always there. A consequence that they can never run from.

She reaches for his hand. There was a quick jolt of electricity from the touch but it was quickly replaced with warmth.

“I’m sorry.” Jisoo murmurs.

Jinyoung scoffed. “It’s not your fault. It’s not always about you, you know.”

It was a joke which is somehow true, yet, Jisoo doesn’t feel a tiny bit offended.

She simply shakes her head in disagreement as she takes both of Jinyoung’s hands in hers.

“That’s not what I mean.” She says. “What I meant is that I’m sorry that what we had was so unfortunate that we will forever scar every relationship we’ll ever have.”

“It’s not fair. Not for you, not for me, not for anyone we’ll be with. But maybe that’s it—that’s our punishment. The consequence for throwing away something so beautiful because we’re selfish.”

Jinyoung looked up at Jisoo, their eyes lock.

Acceptance finally reached them both. It’s just a shame hearts needed to get broken once again to arrive at this acceptance.

“I’m sorry.”

They eventually went back to Jinyoung’s car, ready to go home before it gets dark. They just started driving into the highway when Jisoo’s phone suddenly rings. She fished her phone from her bag, struggling a bit to locate it in the middle of all her unorganized things. She did get it, just in time before it turned into a missed call but she jolted in surprise seeing the name in the caller ID that it ends up getting missed still.

“Who is it?” Jinyoung thought out loud.

Jisoo didn’t mind the sudden question though.

“It’s Senator Kim Byoungguk’s wife.” She replied, still stunned staring at her phone.

“Kim Byoungguk’s wife? Junmyeon’s mom?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo nodded. “Why is she calling me?”

“Well, she’s your boyfriend’s mother. What’s so weird about that?” he asked, eyes on the road.

“She never calls me.” She said.

“But she’s your boyfriend’s mother.”

“Yes. But she’s also a senator’s wife _and the_ 1985 Miss Korea.”

“She is?” he asked.

“Yes!” she replied, turning to him and giving a look as if it’s some common knowledge that everyone should know.

Jinyoung just shrugged.

“Why is she calling me?” Jisoo asked again, mostly to herself.

“Just call her back so you’ll know.” He said, getting a little bit impatient.

Jisoo takes a deep breath and does as she’s told. She went to her call history and calls Mrs. Kim back.

It started ringing and went on ringing, for a second, Jisoo was scared she might pick it up and just got angry at her for not answering. But she picked up the call, probably just before the last ring.

“Hello? Jisoo?” the older lady greeted.

Her voice was soft, elegant and sophisticated—if that makes sense.

“Mrs. Kim,” Jisoo mumbles. “I’m sorry I missed your call.”

“It’s okay, dear.” Mrs. Kim, Joohyun, assured. “Where are you? We came to visit you at the hospital but they said you just got discharged.”

“Oh no.” Jisoo said, her expression quickly turning into a scared one. “I’m so sorry. Yes. I already got out. I’m feeling better so I thought I should just rest home. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you’ll come visit. I did tell Junmyeon about it, though. But I guess he’s busy at work today.”

There was a pause and Jisoo swears her heart stopped beating for a while.

“It’s okay.” Joohyun finally said. “Where are you right now?”

Jisoo turned to Jinyoung then back to the road. “I’m on my way home, Ma’am.”

“Great.” Joohyun said. “Are you free this evening? Byoungguk and I would like to invite you for dinner.”

“D-Dinner?” Jisoo stutters, surprised with the invitation.

“Yes. This evening.” Joohyun said. “It’s been a while since we last saw each other, I think we needed some catching up to do. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No!” Jisoo quickly said. “I mean, no. Of course, I don’t mind.”

“Great.” Joohyun said. “I’ll send someone to pick you up at your place at 7.”

Jisoo wanted to decline. She hates getting picked up and driven by their drivers in suit and with earphones on like she’s some VIP but just like any other time, she finds herself simply agreeing.

“Okay.” She said. “Thank you, Ma’am.”

“ _Thank you_ , Jisoo. We’ll see you later.”

Joohyun hangs up, leaving Jisoo stunned. She has her phone on ear for a good minute, even after the call, before she finally put it down her lap.

Jinyoung glanced at her. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m having dinner with the senator and _the_ 1985 Miss Korea.”

“Oh.” Jinyoung mumbles. “Should we head to your house then? Do you need to prepare?”

“No. Let’s go to the mall.” Jisoo ordered. “I need to buy some presentable clothes.”

“You’re buying new clothes just for dinner?” Jinyoung asked in disbelief.

“It’s the senator and—”

“ _The_ 1985 Miss Korea. Yes. I know. You’ve said that a million times already.” Jinyoung whines after cutting her off. “But do you _really_ need new clothes? I’m sure you have something presentable enough at home.”

“If I do, I’d probably worn it already some other time when I met them.” She explained.

Jinyoung shrugged, taking a U-turn to the way to the mall.

“Aren’t you trying so hard? You never bought new clothes when you met my parents.” He said.

Jisoo turned to him, giving him a look of disbelief.

“Your mother does random visits at your house, she barely gives me time to dress up.” She said. “ _Literally_.”

“Hey!” Jinyoung snapped, turning at her. “Sshh!”

Jinyoung turned to the backseat, checking if Jieun heard anything. Luckily, she’s preoccupied playing with her mini rag doll.

Jisoo follows Jinyoung and turned back before laughing.

“You’re crazy.” Jinyoung said.

“She wouldn’t even understand!” Jisoo said.

He just shakes his head and turned back to the road, she just laughs.

“Okay, if it’s any consolation, it’s way better meeting your parents. Even if it’s always random and out of the blue.” Jisoo said.

“Why? Because my dad isn’t a senator?” Jinyoung asked.

“What? No.” Jisoo disagreed.

“And my mom isn’t Miss Korea?”

“Your mom can join now and she can still win.” She said. “But that’s not what I mean.”

Jinyoung didn’t say anything and waited for her to continue.

“It’s because I actually like meeting them.” Jisoo said. “Your family’s fun to be with—especially your sisters! Oh, god, I miss them. How are they?”

Jinyoung smiled. “Sooyoung got married last year.”

“She did?” Jisoo asked, delighted, then she sighed. “I promised I’d plan her wedding.”

“She remembered. She almost made me call you to do the planning with her.” he said.

“Oh my gosh.” She giggles. “It could’ve been fun.”

“Probably one of our consequences.” He mumbles.

Jisoo was quite taken aback, not expecting the remark. But he’s right. So, she just smiled weakly and turned to face the road.

Jinyoung had flashbacks from he and Jisoo were together when they got to the mall. Jisoo went from store to store—about eight of them in the last forty minutes—trying to find something to wear but to no success. Somehow, every piece of clothing is either too simple or would make her overdressed.

They entered the ninth store and Jinyoung, with Jieun in his arms, immediately went for the store’s couch where two other men are sitting, looking just as tired and impatient as him.

“I promise this is the last store.” Jisoo told Jinyoung.

“Promise to Jieun.” Jinyoung told her.

Jisoo made a face. “You can’t make me promise to a child!”

Jinyoung shrugged.

“Fine.” Jisoo groaned then turned to Jieun. “This is going to be the last store, Jieunnie, then we’ll go home.”

Jieun nodded, confused. She doesn’t really mind—especially when she can walk around like a model and see herself in big mirrors.

“Okay.” She simply said before running to the mirror.

Jisoo sighed before turning back to check the clothes. Jinyoung then leans back with a smirk on his face, the two other guys in the couch looking at him in envy.

It may be the last store but Jisoo is sure taking her time. She’s been inside the fitting room for almost twenty minutes. Jinyoung is close to believing that she damaged one of the clothes and is secretly sewing it inside.

Jieun is also tired of her little modeling career and has retreated to Jinyoung’s arms in the couch.

“Okay.” Jisoo’s head suddenly peeks out of the fitting room. “You gotta help me out if you want this to be done soon.”

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo stepped out of the mini cubicle as a reply.

“What do you think about this?” she asked.

She’s wearing a cream cashmere turtleneck sweater tucked in a high-waisted black bandage skirt.

“Good.” Jinyoung replied, almost too quickly.

Jisoo frowned. “If you’re gonna lie, at least buy some time so it’s not too obvious.”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

“Help me.” She said. “Does this look work?”

“What exactly is the work you’re looking for?”

“Something that says _can be the senator’s daughter-in-law but not yet too assuming_ and _not_ a gold digger.”

Jinyong couldn’t help but snort a laugh, even the salesperson standing beside Jisoo lets out a light giggle.

“Then that’s not it.” Jinyoung replied. “You look like you’re going for some fashion brand meeting.”

Jisoo nodded. “I was thinking about that too. Okay!”

“And cashmere actually promote animal cruelty, so.”

Jisoo turned at him before going back inside the fitting cubicle.

“How did you even know about that?” she asked.

“Yeeun’s into fashion and is very firm in her beliefs—it’s quite a handful but she makes it work.” A smile flashes in Jinyoung’s face as she remembers the detail.

Jisoo’s shoulders dropped and gives Jinyoung a pitiful, empathetic look.

Jinyoung’s smile quickly turned into an impatient look, realizing what he just said.

“Okay, I don’t need that look. Just go back to dressing up.” He said.

Jisoo bites her lips and does as she’s told.

The next minutes felt like a look book shoot. Jisoo tried a couple more of outfits; there was this black velvet body-hugging dress which doesn’t only emphasized her curves but shows some skin as well. Jinyoung didn’t think twice and hated it in an instant, telling Jisoo that she looks like she’s going bar-hopping in Itaewon instead of meeting her future in-laws.

Jisoo didn’t argue and went on to the next outfit which is a really nice red lady suit. She like it so much, it feels and looks great on her but Jinyoung said she looks like she’s aiming for the senator’s position itself instead of being his daughter-in-law so she ended up changing again. The next outfit was a hot pink dress with puffy sleeves and pleated skirt. Jinyoung was horrified when he first saw it and Jisoo, honestly, hates it as well. Jieun looks pretty happy with it though, but probably because seeing her favorite aunt dressed like her Barbie is a dream come true for her.

“Okay, this is making me tired already.” Jisoo said, from inside the fitting cubicle, loud enough for Jinyoung to hear outside.

“Oh, tell me about it.” Jinyoung snorted.

“But if this dress still won’t work,” she continued, ignoring his last remark. “I’d have to go back to the cashmere.”

“No.” Jinyoung firmly disagreed. “Just go for the suit. At least that’s impressive.”

Jisoo snorts a laugh. It’s surprising how cooperative Jinyoung is with this whole thing. She doesn’t want to spoil it though, worried that it will only cause another fight between them. And, besides, she feels like he’s just doing this to keep his mind off some things.

“Okay,” Jisoo pushes the curtain open, revealing herself dressed in a midnight blue halter dress, which is just fitting enough to show her curves but not too flaunting, which is paired with a really nice white blazer draped over her shoulders.

“How about this?”

Jinyoung takes a moment, thinking. Jisoo wonders what’s going on his mind. She grows more and more nervous and impatient with every second passing.

“I still don’t understand why you girls do that.” Jinyoung finally said.

“What?” Jisoo breathes. “Is it that bad?”

“Why do you drape coats over your shoulders like that? It defeats the whole purpose.” He replied.

Jisoo lets out a sigh of relief. “It’s fashion, dummy. You’ll never understand. So, is it okay?”

Jinyoung thinks again, faking it this time. Then, he turned to Jieun.

“What do you think, Jieunnie?” He asked. “Does Aunt Jisoo look good?”

“Prwetty!” Jieun replied enthusiastically.

She then ran to Jisoo and hugged her tight.

“I think we can _finally_ go now.” Jinyoung said.

Jisoo smiled and she went on to pay for her dress.

“Here’s your receipt, Ma’am.” The lady behind the counter tells Jisoo as she hands her a piece of paper.

“Thank you.” Jisoo replied with a smile.

“And the boss tells us to give this to you.” The lady added, pulling another paper bag from under the counter and handing it to Jisoo. “She said you can just pay her over a meal with this.”

“Oh gosh, really?” Jisoo takes the bag and peeks inside, it’s a box of a new shoes. “She didn’t have to. I didn’t even tell her I’m here.”

The lady just smiled at her and they went to exit the store.

“Did you just get free stuff?” Jinyoung asked. “The items there are quite expensive.”

Jisoo smiled at him with pride as she walks ahead, holding Jieun’s hand. Jinyoung follows behind and keeps up with their pace.

“Nayeon owns that place.” Jisoo said.

“Nayeon?” Jinyoung echoed.

“Yes, Nayeon.” Jisoo answered. “Your ex-summer fling, Nayeon.”

Jinyoung’s eyes sparkle as he remembers then his face immediately went pale.

“I told you, nothing happened that summer.” Jinyoung said firmly.

“It’s okay! It’s been ages, Jinyoung. I don’t care anymore.” Jisoo said. “And besides, I get free shoes—it’s a win.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen in disbelief. “You get free stuff because of _that_?”

“No! Not that.” Jisoo denied. “It’s because we’re friends.”

“You almost pulled her hair in the library.” Jinyoung recalled.

“I didn’t—whatever.” She said, lifting and wiggling the paper bag in her hand. “We’re friends now.”

“Women are scary.”

Jisoo shakes her head and walks ahead. She checks her watch, a little past six. She has just enough time to get back home before the Kims’ driver come to her place to pick her up.

They were at the mall’s exit doors, going to where the car is parked when Jisoo’s heart skipped a beat, her feet suddenly went on a stop, making Jieun jump in surprise and Jinyoung almost bumps on her back.

“What?” Jinyoung asked.

“Gifts!” Jisoo replied. “I have to get them gifts.”

Jisoo gives Jieun’s hand to Jinyoung and she turned around to run back inside the mall.

“Oh no.” Jinyoung bends down to lift Jieun and follow Jisoo inside. She’s quite a fast sprinter.

Jisoo ran inside, Jinyoung tailing a few steps back, and she finally stopped in the middle of premium section of the mall—filled with all sorts of branded clothes and other stuff.

“What should I get them?” she asked.

“H-huh?” Jinyoung is panting.

“There’s nothing in here that they can’t buy on their own.” She said. “And I can’t buy them something cheap and mediocre.”

“Okay, look—” Jinyoung puts Jieun down before continuing. “Who are you marrying?”

Jisoo looked at him with puzzle, not knowing what he meant with the question.

“Just answer.” He said.

“Junmyeon.” She replied softly, almost inaudible. The fact that they are engaged is still surreal to her.

“Then, you shouldn’t worry about this too much.” He said. “I know this is important to you. But it pains me seeing you so stressed like this. They’re people too, Jisoo.”

Then, just like a magic word, hearing her name in Jinyoung’s voice automatically makes her feel better. He’s right. She’s worrying way too much than she should. In the end, she can only try so hard. If they can’t accept her for who she is, then fine. It’s Junmyeon who’s the most important.

Jinyoung ended up picking the gift, some premium brand his and hers perfume, Jisoo always trusts him when it comes to old people’s taste.

Finally, they went back to the car after getting the gift. Jisoo is still a bit jittery in the car, fidgeting her nails once in a while. Jinyoung didn’t bother talking her out of it anymore. Besides, she seems a lot less anxious this time. Just the usual amount of nervousness when meeting your partner’s parents.

They arrived at her apartment complex about twenty minutes before seven, giving her enough time to retouch her makeup before someone picks her up.

Jinyoung pulled over her driveway.

“Thank you.” Jisoo said, taking her seatbelt off. “And I’m sorry for dragging you into this.”

Jinyoung smiled weakly. “You leave me with no choice anyway.”

Jisoo made a face then laughs it off. She then turns to the backseat.

“Aunt Jisoo will just be out for the night, Jieunnie.” She told Jieun. “Sleep early, okay? I’ll be back home just in time for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Okay, Auwnt Jisoo!” Jieun said. “Have fun with dinner.”

Jisoo smiled. “Thank you, baby.”

Jisoo turned back to her seat and looked at Jinyoung.

“I think I won’t be coming home at the Ims’ tonight. Will that be alright?” she asked, worried. “You can call Jackson or Mark to help you out. But you can’t drink with Jieun around, sorry.”

Jinyoung smiled. “It’s okay. Jieun and I will be fine alone.”

“Are you sure?” Jisoo asked again. This time, pertaining to more than just being left alone babysitting a child.

“Yes.” Jinyoung replied. “Really, I’m fine. Thank you… for worrying.”

Jisoo smiled weakly, then gives up asking. She reached for the door and steps out of the car. She shuts it but immediately knocks at the car’s window before Jinyoung drives away.

Jinyoung rolled down the window.

“You forgot something?” he asked.

Jisoo leaned down. She opened her mouth but couldn’t say anything and ended up just staring at Jinyoung. He, on the other hand, simply waited for her to speak.

Jisoo couldn’t speak, she doesn’t know what exactly to say, up until a car approaches behind and blinks its headlights at Jinyoung, signaling him to go ahead.

“It’s going to be okay.” Was what Jisoo ended up saying.

It sounds cliché but it’s the only thing that she can say to comfort him.

“I mean it.” She added.

Jinyoung smile at her then he turned to steering wheel and drives away. Jisoo just watches as the car leaves the driveway and vanishes into the busy highway.

“I really hope the best for you, Jinyoung.”

A whisper she can only hear.

Jisoo’s heart pounds in her chest in nervousness as she quietly waits inside a fancy restaurant’s VIP room—as if reserving the whole restaurant isn’t enough, they opted to go to a secluded room at top of the building with a great view of the city below. Jisoo can’t help but wonder how much could the Kims have paid just for this room.

_I’m meeting your parents for dinner._

She glances down at text she sent Junmyeon on her way here. She has a feeling that this dinner doesn’t involve Junmyeon’s presence and she actually knows better than asking him to come with her but she at least lets him know about it, she didn’t want to keep any sort of secret at him. Besides, it looks like he’s still too busy at work to reply or even open her message.

Her suffering in waiting came to an end when the door finally swings open. She immediately gets on her feet at the sound of the door opening. One of the restaurant’s staff—the manager herself, Jisoo assumes—escorts Senator and Mrs. Kim inside the room.

Jisoo politely bows as the couple approaches the table.

“Good evening, dear.” Joohyun greeted.

“Good evening, Ma’am, Senator.” Jisoo greets back.

“Oh, you don’t have to be too polite.” Senator Kim told her.

Jisoo just smiled and proceeds to handing them the gifts she prepared. Joohyun was the one reached for the gifts.

“You didn’t have to, dear.” She said, taking the gifts.

But neither she nor the senator bothered looking inside it. The paper bag didn’t even hit the table, the Mrs. immediately hands it to the restaurant manager even before she leaves the room. Jisoo was tiny bit offended but she didn’t let it bother. It’s too early for this dinner to be ruined.

Aside from that, the dinner seems to be going smoothly. The couple, as usual, knows how to make people around them at ease. Considering how high profile they are, they always manage to make people at ease but without forgetting their status—if that makes sense. It’s their family’s charm, Jisoo has learned over the years, even Junmyeon has that aura.

They asked Jisoo all sorts of question, but mostly about her job and family. For some reasons, they seem to be steering away from the topic of engagement. Jisoo can’t help but wonder if they actually know that Junmyeon has proposed to her and that she said yes. Which is actually pretty much okay for her, she’d rather have Junmyeon beside her when talking about it.

But they were in the middle of desert when it finally makes sense.

“Consider it as our engagement gift.” Joohyun said after putting an envelope on top of the table, pushing it towards Jisoo.

Jisoo doesn’t feel good about it. She just stared at it in front of her, not knowing what to do.

“Go ahead, Jisoo.” Senator Kim said. “Take it. Open it.”

Jisoo nervously reached for the envelope, disobeying the senator is the last thing she wants to do. She slowly opens it and pulls out a smaller envelope; one that is printed with an airline logo. She flips the said envelope—it’s a one-way ticket to Amsterdam. _For one_.

She felt her chest pounding hard once again—harder than it was earlier. This time, anger joins the nervousness in her chest.

With her hands shaking, she dares to check what’s left inside the envelope and she couldn’t feel more offended when she realized that it is a bank passbook. This time, she didn’t have to pull it out of the envelope to make sense. She’s smart enough to put the puzzle pieces together and realize what is going on.

A one-way ticket to a place across the globe and a pass is way too much for an engagement gift.

“We like you, Jisoo.” Senator Kim starts. “We really do. You are family now and we never really wanted to get in the way of any of our son’s personal life.”

“But we have to be honest with you, dear.” Joohyun adds. “We were quite surprised when Junmyeon told us about the engagement. We thought it was too sudden. Yes, you’re both in the right age and you’ve been together long enough but we just can’t let him sacrifice that much.”

“S-Sacrifice?” Jisoo’s out of breath.

“Oh, come on, Jisoo.” Joohyun mumbles. “You know what he’s sacrificing for this marriage.”

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jisoo replied.

Joohyun seemed surprised but Senator Kim remains unfazed.

“Of course. He didn’t tell you about it.” Senator Kim said.

The old man nods to himself, as if finally understanding something.

“He’s withdrawing from the upcoming campaign.” He said. “He said that his main priority right now is to get married. And the campaign will get in the way of any wedding preparations that there’ll be so he’s simply withdrawing from the campaign. Because he wants to marry you _instead_.”

Jisoo’s head felt like spinning. No, nothing makes sense. This can’t be happening. She can’t let this happen. She can’t let Junmyeon do this.

“That’s why we need your cooperation, dear.” It was Joohyun’s turn to talk, as if what the senator said isn’t enough to slump Jisoo to the ground.

“We can’t let you and Junmyeon breakup. We’re not like that.” She continues. “But we need you to go away for a while. Just until the campaign ends. Hopefully, he wins and when you come back, then we can go on with the wedding.”

She feels small, like she’s so close to be getting eaten of the ground alive. She’s ashamed and feeling small. She feels dizzy and she feels like throwing up.

She wants to say something—anything—but she can’t come up with anything. Her head is clouded, she confused and she can’t even find her voice to speak. She’s nearly out of breath.

She wanted to scream. At this couple before her, at Junmyeon. This is too much, way too much for her to handle. They can’t let other people decide for her, rule her life like it’s theirs. And yet, she finds herself exactly in that loop. She’s left with nothing to do, no options, except follow their rules.

She needs to get out of here, away from them. She needs to at least get out of this room to breathe. This is room has been too suffocating for her. But her legs and knees are too weak that she can’t even lift herself to stand up. She’s just there, sitting and frozen. Like a prey simply waiting for predators to eat her alive.

“I don’t care, let me in!”

Junmyeon storms inside the room, right on cue. He swings the door open aggressively. The manager and a couple of other staff are behind him, stopping him but it’s obviously too late. Junmyeon is already in the room and he comes running to Jisoo.

He grabbed Jisoo’s hands, her stunned look is enough to let Junmyeon know that this dinner isn’t just some innocent dinner.

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking at Jisoo’s eyes but she’s too shocked to even answer.

“I’m so sorry.” Junmyeon said, sounding like a plead, as he pulls her into a comforting hug.

He pulls away a few moments later and turned to his parents. As he does, his eyes lands at the envelope in front of Jisoo and the shameless look in his parents faces are enough to give him an idea of what happened.

“How can you do this?” he accused them.

“We’re just doing what’s best for you.” Joohyun said with a soft voice. “For the both of you.”

“You’re selfish.” Junmyeon said.

“ _You_ are selfish.” Senator Kim said. His voice deep and firm. Like a strong thunder starting a storm.

“You know how long we’ve worked hard for this campaign. How much money we’ve been spending for you—for building your image and you’re letting it all go just for _this_?” the old man said.

Even Junmyeon was left speechless in anger.

“You’re unbelievable.” He mumbles before he turns back to Jisoo.

“Let’s go.” He said firmly, grabbing Jisoo’s hand and grabbing her out of the room.

The next moments were a blur. They went out of the restaurant and went straight to Junmyeon’s car. They drive away. Jisoo has no idea where they’re going, she’s still in shock to speak and Junmyeon’s too angry to explain.

The trip was quiet but filled with anger and shock. Eventually, Junmyeon started talking. He talks about how his parents first reacted about the engagement, how they shouldn’t have treated her like that and that Jisoo should forget about everything that they said. He went on with all sorts of stuff but his words just keep on ringing on Jisoo’s head.

Nothing still makes sense. None of Junmyeon’s explanation make him a tiny bit better. If anything, it just makes her hate the situation even more. This can’t happen. She can’t let this continue. She can’t afford to marry Junmyeon and have him withdraw the campaign.

“What’s important is you and me.” Junmyeon has calmed down a bit right now. He reached for Jisoo’s hand, takes it and plants a kiss on it. “That’s all that matters.”

“I can’t do this.” Jisoo finally managed to speak.

“What?” Junmyeon does a double turn at him.

“I can’t do this.” She simply repeated.

“What do you mean?”

Jisoo closed her eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks, all the anger, frustration, and pain come down in tears.

“I can’t marry you.”

Junmyeon aggressively steps on the breaks, resulting for a sudden jolt inside the car and for the cars behind them to honk at them angrily. Junmyeon gets back on his senses and turns back to the wheel, taking a turn to a less busy road and pulls over.

“What did you say?” he asked, shutting the car’s engine off.

Jisoo slowly opens her eyes and takes a deep breath, then turns to Junmyeon.

“We can’t get married.” She said clearly.

“No, no, no, Jisoo.” Junmyeon turns to her and takes her hands in his. “If this is about what they said, I’m telling you, they just don’t understand. They’re just surprised.”

“Did you really withdraw from the campaign?” she asked.

Junmyeon was taken aback but he quickly regains his posture.

“The campaign can wait. The party won’t let an inexperienced young man like me to lead the campaign anyway.” He explained. “I can run for the next election.”

“Next election? That’s not in the next four years.” She pointed out.

“I don’t care.” He claimed. “And besides, that’ll be better. By then, we would already be married. I can focus on the campaign.”

“That’s not it, Junmyeon.” Jisoo shakes her head. “I can’t afford you sacrificing that much just because of me.”

“But I’m doing that because I love you.” Junmyeon said.

His words send daggers to Jisoo’s heart. She stares at him, in his eyes filled with nothing but love and sincerity. She could’ve easily given in. Said yes and, maybe, even suggest they run away—away from politics, his parents, all other responsibilities—everything.

But she can’t. It would have been too much of a risk and sacrifice. She already learned, the hard way, that love as grand like this can only end up hurting them both in the end.

Jisoo looks away, ashamed and hurt.

“I’m sorry, Junmyeon.” She said, pulling her hand away from him. “But I can’t let you do something like that just because of me. I can’t go on and marry you knowing you’ve given up so much.”

Junmyeon grabs her hand before she completely takes it away.

“Jisoo, please. Don’t do this.” He pleaded.

Tears stream down Jisoo’s face. The pain is gradually taking over her heart by now, crushing her heart and destroying it into tiny little pieces. Everything flash before her eyes in that instant. The first time they met; every laugh, kiss, touch—everything they went through to get to where they are right now. All of it flash before her eyes just before it slips away one by one.

She’s a fool to do this and even more fool to realize just now how much she loves Junmyeon. It’s as if she can hear her heart silently cry his name as it breaks.

“I’m so sorry, Junmyeon.” She mumbles. “I can’t… we can’t… I’m sorry.”

Junmyeon’s eyes turned dark. The sincerity in his eyes were replaced with pain and anger.

“Is this because of him?” he asked.

Jisoo felt her chest tight.

“What?”

Junmyeon scoffed. “It is, right? Just be honest with me.”

“No.” Jisoo strongly denied. “What are you talking about?”

“It all makes sense, Jisoo. Everything is okay until he came back into your life.” he continued. “Tell me honestly, you’re just waiting for him all this time right?”

Jisoo opened her mouth but she can’t speak once again. She’s tired, too tired to deal with this but most of all, she’s hurt.

“Last night,” he continues. “He can just do the simplest thing and you’d crawl running back to him, huh?”

That flipped the switch. Jisoo’s heart completely stopped beating. It’s impossible to realize you love someone so much and hate him the next minute and, yet, it is exactly what’s happening right now.

“Junmyeon, do you hear yourself?” she managed to ask.

Junmyeon looked away.

“I love you, you know that.” She said, sincerely true and hurt. “How can you accuse me like this?”

He lets go of her hand, completely.

“Go.” He said. “Just go.”

Tears fall down Jisoo’s face again, as if she hadn’t cried all her tears yet.

“I love you, Junmyeon.” She said, opening the car’s door. “And you just broke my heart.”

***

Rerun of _Master Chef Australia_ ’s past seasons were playing on the TV as Jinyoung sits on the couch but he’s barely watching. His mind is off somewhere, wondering if Yeeun is watching too. She sucks at cooking but she loves watching reality cooking shows because she loves the drama of it. His chest tightens once again. They could’ve been watching it together as they lay on her couch and have random comments throughout the show.

If he only cared a bit more.

He heard the door unlocking and when he turned to it, Jisoo comes storming in.

“Hey, what’s up?” he mumbles and turned to the clock to check the time. It’s minutes before 9. “You’re early. Are you sleeping here tonight? I thought—”

“Jieun?” Jisoo asked.

“She fell asleep early. Must’ve been tired from walking around all day.” Jinyoung replied.

“Great.” She said, walking straight to the kitchen.

Even from a far, he can already smell she’s reeking of alcohol.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, following him to the kitchen.

Jisoo went straight to the liquor cabinet and takes the first bottle her hand can reach—a bottle of aged whiskey. He takes the cap off and attempts to drink it, straight from the bottle.

“Hey!” Jinyoung protests and tries to snatch the bottle away from her.

But it’s too late, she’s already taking a big gulp from it.

“AAAHHHH!” Jisoo screamed after having a big gulp of whiskey which immediately burns down her throat like lash of flame.

She takes the bottle away from her lips and that’s when Jinyoung got hold of it and snatched it away from her successfully.

“Are you crazy?” Jinyoung scolded.

“Fu-fuck.” Jisoo coughs. “That fucking burns.”

“Of course, it will.” Jinyoung said. “And quiet, Jieun might hear you.”

She rolled her eyes.

“If Jennie finds out you’re drinking with Jieun around, she’s gonna kill us both.” He said.

“She’s not gonna know.” She said, turning around to get herself a glass. “Unless you tell her.”

“I won’t. But this is Jaebum’s whiskey and you that that he worships his whiskeys. He will know even if you just drink a drop.” He said.

“Whatever.” She groaned. “I’ll replace it.”

Jisoo reached for the whiskey but Jinyoung pulled his hand away.

“Is everything okay? Was dinner with your in-laws that bad?” he asked.

Jisoo took a deep, exasperated breath.

“They tried to buy me.”

“What? With money?”

“Yes.”

“That’s impossible.”

“Everything is possible when you have load shit of money. So, can I have my drink now?”

Jinyoung shakes his head as he pours Jisoo a drink.

“Thanks.” Jisoo said then he took a sip from her glass, the burn in her throat is still there.

“What happened?” Jinyoung asked.

This is one of those moments where Jinyoung plays the role he does best—being the listener.

“Dinner was nice.” Jisoo starts. “Nothing different. They’re the same nice old folks. Until, suddenly, I found myself getting offered a one-way ticket _for one_ to Amsterdam and fat bank passbook,” she puts her fingers up and makes quotation marks with her fingers. “As an engagement gift, apparently.”

“Why would they do that? They don’t want you to marry Junmyeon?” Jinyoung asked.

“Yeah, you three can form a club or something.” She said.

“Hey, I already congratulated you.” He pointed out.

Jisoo ignores him and takes another sip from her glass.

“Ugh.” She groans. “I should’ve known. They won’t just let anyone ruin their son’s campaign and life like that.”

“Hey, you’re not just anyone.” He assured, looking straight at her eyes to make sure he gets the message across.

He then reached the cabinet behind Jisoo to get himself a glass.

“And it’s not like you ruined it. You just got engaged.” He added.

“No. I actually did. Because Junmyeon withdrew from the campaign because of me.”

“What?”

“Timings for the wedding preparation and the campaign will clash so he just let go of the campaign to focus on the wedding.”

“Oh shit.” He said putting down the bottle of whiskey after pouring himself a glass. “That’s why they’re sending you away.”

Jisoo nodded and reached for the bottle to refill her glass.

“So, what did you do?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo takes a big gulp before answering.

“I broke up with him.”

Jinyoung almost choked his whiskey. “What? You’re crazy.”

Jisoo gave him a look.

“Whose side are you on?”

Jinyoung raised his hands.

“I can’t be in that kind of relationship.” Jisoo starts. “I can’t live with the fact that he sacrificed so much of his life just to be with me.”

“But you love him.” Jinyoung dared to say. “Right?”

Jisoo looked at Jinyoung. The images came back flashing once again, this time, it pangs with pain. She felt like crying once again. Not enough alcohol could numb her from the emotional pain.

“I do.” Her voice cracks.

“But if there’s one thing that my relationship with you has taught me,” she continues. “It’s that loving someone too much and sacrificing yourself is dumb. You always have to keep something to yourself.”

Jisoo bowed her head, staring blankly at her glass. Jinyoung watches her, his heart breaking seeing her hurt and in pain like this.

“You could’ve talked about it, at least.” He said with nothing but pure intention. “I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Jisoo lifts his head and scoffed.

“Don’t you dare educate me about my breakup when you did worse on yours.” She said.

Jinyoung made a face. “Hey, foul.”

“Besides, if you only know what he told me after I explained to him why we have to break up, you’d hate him as well.”

“What did he say?”

“He accus—” Jisoo stops, realizing how dumb and immature it is to tell Jinyoung about it.

“He what?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo looked at him and it’s probably the alcohol slowly kicking in or she’s just desperate for comfort but she ended up acting against her judgment and tells him anyway.

“He said I’m breaking up with him because of you.” She finally revealed. “That all this time, I was just waiting for you. Now that you’re back, I’ll come crawling back like I’m some bitch. And, no offense, but that’s bullshit.”

She starts crying again.

“I love him. I really do.” She said. “But I know my love for him is nothing to the love he gives so I tried. I tried my best to give him all of me with no hesitation because that’s the only way I know I can repay his love.”

“And now that I was finally ready to give it all, to spend the rest of my life loving him back with all that I am, he’s gonna say that? Like, my love for him was nothing?”

Jinyoung clenches his fist in anger. He can’t believe what he’s hearing. He’s angry. He wants to run out of this house, find Junmyeon and beat the shit out of him for hurting Jisoo like this.

But he knows he can’t do that. Of all people, he’s the one who can’t do that. So, he takes big sip of whiskey, letting the alcohol win over his emotions.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung said, a few minutes later, after he has collected himself and Jisoo has calmed down a bit.

“It has nothing to do with you.” Jisoo simply replied, eyes back at the liquor in her hand.

“No.” he mumbles. “What I mean is that I’m sorry that what we had was so unfortunate that we will forever scar every relationship we’ll ever have.”

Jisoo looked up at Jinyoung. He’s looking at her with the same empathy that she had earlier. This felt like a scene out a dark comedy film. How crazy could destiny be to throw them in this situation? What are the odds that they could have their hearts broken at the same time? One moment they hate each other then, the next minute, here they are consoling each other. It’s a scene out of a movie and, yet, they’re here living it.

Jisoo lets out a scoff. “Are we really going to ruin every relationship we have even before it starts?”

Jinyoung shrugged. “It’s our punishment.”

Then, he lifts his glass, proposing a toast.

“To our broken hearts.”

Jisoo smiled and lifts her glass as well, clinking it to Jinyoung’s.

“To our broken hearts.”

“We are so pathetic.” Jisoo mumbles.

It’s almost midnight, Jisoo and Jinyoung are down on the kitchen floor with half of Jaebum’s whiskey collection reduced to either empty or half full bottles. Jaebum is going to be so mad and probably Jennie too, once they found out they drank and got drunk on their kitchen floor with Jieun just in the next room. But they didn’t want to worry about it now. Not when they have broken hearts to mend.

“Do you know when was the last time I got drunk like this?” Jisoo asked, her voice different because of crying too much.

She’s leaning on the kitchen sink cabinet with her legs stretched while Jinyoung has his back on the wall adjacent to the sink, their feet meeting. Jinyoung is busy lifting an empty bottle to his eyes, and peeking through its mouth. A drop hit his eyes, making him jolt then giggle like a kid.

“Hey!” Jisoo threw a bottle cap that barely reached Jinyoung. “I’m asking a question.”

“Huh? What’s that?” Jinyoung asked, putting the bottle down.

“Do you know when was the last time I got drunk like this?” she asked again.

Jinyoung smirked and answered so surely. “When we broke up.”

“No!” Jisoo snorts. “It was about a year or so after that. I got this email from this magazine we subscribed together… _Read…Reading…Red_ —”

“ _Reader’s Digest_.” Jinyoung filled in.

“Yes! That one!” Jisoo snapped. “I got this email confirming termination of _our_ subscription—turns out, you terminated it—and I was so… bummed.”

“I tell myself, _oh, so this it huh? This is really when it ends_.” She continues. “And I cried like a fucking baby.”

“Aw.” Jinyoung murmurs. “I’m sorry but it’s charged in my account, I can’t keep paying for it.”

“You paid for it? For a year?”

“Fourteen months.”

“Ha! That makes me feel better.”

Jisoo bursts into laughter and so did Jinyoung. The midnight silence was filled with their drunk laughter.

“I have a crazy question.” Jinyoung mumbles, moments later.

“I like crazy. Shoot it.” Jisoo said.

Jinyoung turned to her, somehow, they’re sitting side by side now their backs on the wall. He watched her with eyes clouded with alcohol.

“Do you want to try it? Again?”

Jisoo turned to him, locked eyes at him blankly before snorting a laugh.

“No.” she strongly denied. “We’re just drunk and sad and pathetic and broken hearted. We’re not that stupid. Are we?”

Jinyoung turns back ahead and nods.

“Yes. We’re just drunk and sad and pathetic and broken hearted.”

He laughs. “That’s stupid.”

Jisoo nods and gives him a thumbs up.

“And, besides,” Jisoo starts. “Look at us—drunk and sad and pathetic—who would’ve thought we’d console each other after all that happened? Here we are, drinking our best friend’s most priced whiskey, in our best friend’s kitchen, with our best friends’ kid in the other room. This is rarer than any other gem! A rare friendship. I wouldn’t give this away for some stupid relationship.”

“You’re right.” Jinyoung agreed. “I can’t lose you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! so how do you feel about this back to back breakups???? Do you think they should get back together?? What are your thoughts on drunk jinji?? (Again, what is a sharkeu fic without someone getting drunk and wasted, right? lmao) 
> 
> Again, apologies for the late updates :< I'll try even harder to update more faster for the few remaining chapters--yes, there might be only a few chapters left. After all, it's just one week *wink* and we're down on the sixth day/chapter now! If all do the math like Jieun did, we all know the end is just around the corner. But don't worry, I'll do my best in writing the last chapters! 
> 
> For the meantime, drop some comments, tweet me or drop by my cc to share your thoughts about this chapter.
> 
> Thank you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo yeah it’s here!!! Just a back story lol I got this idea from a Friends episode (The One With Rachel’s Other Sister. Go check that out to find out why lol) and yeah idk what else to say but I hope you enjoy this angsty-softie fic! As usual, please drop a comment, tweet me or drop by my cc (im howtobeumilo now oof) and tell me about what you think about this! Your comments and reactions mean a lot to me hehe
> 
> Let’s make this fic journey fun! <3
> 
> PS. I miss jinji so much :<


End file.
